Dream Snatcher
by kagero-tanaka
Summary: One strange dream, after another have been plaguing Troy from the moment he settled into Harwood County. With the strange dreams only becoming increasing after he becomes a power ranger. Why has he been constantly dreaming of the great Power Ranger Legendary War and battling Creepox? Tired of sleepless nights Troy decides its time that he gets to the bottom of his night terrors.
1. Strange Confrontation

**Author's Notes**: I used elements from the 2nd PR Megaforce episode "_He blasted me with science_." episode and tried tying that into this story. I also wanted to explore more into Troy's encounter with Creepox. That one scene in the episode really intrigued me so much so because it seems like it's going to be an intrinsic part of Troy's story-line.

I'm so intrigued by Troy Burrow's character and his past. There is much mystery and intrigue surrounding his character. I thought it would be fun to get inside Troy's head and explore.

_Disclaimer_: I don't own or profit from any shares from Saban's Power Ranger Franchise nor am I affiliated with Toei or any of its affiliates.

* * *

Strange Confrontation

Troy surrendered himself to the miraculous beat of his feet against the ground. The angry pitter-patter of the soles of his shoes hitting the pavement, running was always something Troy did to released his energy, and to clear his head. It elated, his soul, when he ran he felt free…

He could feel his heart pounding to the beat of his feet racing over the hard ground. Sweat beaded his forehead, causing his hair to cling to it as his throat ached for air. Troy stopped to take in the delicious rush of wind gusting through the air. He took a seat at a nearby bench stretching out his legs; it felt good releasing the tension that strained them. As he sat there he shut his eyes sucking in a long deep breath fighting the fatigue coursing through his body. Troy leaned back against the bench soaking in the peacefulness and serenity around him. The longer he lingered there the more his mind started drifting back to that dream. He peered into the bright morning skies recalling in his mind all the different teams of his predecessors fighting all together side by side against some common enemy. The longer he sat there the more question plagued his mind.

_Was that dream a signal of events that were to happen in the near future?_

_If that was the case then it would the dream be considered more of a premonition?_

_How ironic was it that he not only had a dream/premonition of some power ranger war but he would become one himself?_

He never thought in his wildest dreams that he would be chosen to become a super hero. Every kid dreams of being a super hero, but it's a different story when you actually become one, baring the faith of the world on your shoulders while trying to remember to turn in your homework in time was certainly a lot to bear. He sighed mentally recalling the vivid dream in his mind. Troy didn't know too much about the past power rangers, other than what he discussed with his aunt and uncle and what he had heard from others. He wondered if Master Gosei and Tensou knew anything about some Great War involving their predecessors.

Troy knew at some point if he wanted to find the answers to his questions he would have to reveal his dream to his friends and Master Gosei and Tensou. Opening up to others had always been a struggle for Troy; he wasn't used to having such attentive and caring friends in his life. Then again he was never in one place long enough to establish long-term friendships. Troy stood to his feet, glancing down at his watch he needed to stop lollygagging around if he wanted to finish his run before school started. He flexed his feet, and continued through the narrow pathway through the park…

Troy continued running for what seemed like longer than it should have taken to get back to the parking lot but he figured it was because of the extra time spent resting that he was falling behind his regular routine…

Seeing that distinct old dead tree around the path signaled that his daily run was coming to an end. Forcing his legs to push harder he kept his sprint, anticipating the relief of having a clear head once he finished his run. Troy rounded the bend in the path and came to an abrupt halt. Troy's breathing hitched in his throat making his already screaming lungs just about to burst.

Spotting the end of the pathway Troy pushed into a sprint just as he was rounding the corner a loud, angry growling noise from some nearby trees caught his attention. A wave of curiosity washed over him as he cautiously stepped off the pathway into the depths of the nearby forests. With his heart racing he stopped dead in his tracks once he spotted the source. He stood there a few feet from what looked like one of the alien Warstars that their mentors had described to them.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"My name is Creepox. Remember it!" the ugly mantis alien called.

Troy took a stance. "Alright, Creepox you still haven't told me what you're doing here…"

"I want to see what sort of creature dares to challenge us mighty insectoids!"

"So very soft with a single stroke…you'll be trashed!"

Troy didn't appreciate the not so subtle jab the creature was making at humans and calling them weak. For a moment he contemplated on if he should morph and prove Creepox wrong and show him that humans aren't weak but he remembered Master Gosei reiterating that they should not use their powers for personal gain so Troy decided in the interest of not starting something and being on time for school to skip out on this fight.

"Humans are a lot tougher than we look, but I won't fight you just to prove it!"

"Oh, you'll fight me…count on it!" Creepox said turning away disappearing into a whir of wind.

_What the heck was that about?_

_What was Creepox doing lingering around the park?_

_What was his deal about fighting humans?_

_Did he have a vendetta against humans?_

Those were just some of the questions that stirred inside Troy's head. Nonetheless, Troy turned quickly back making his way back towards the pathway through the Harwood County Park…

* * *

"Hey G?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's your other half?" he asked closing his locker.

"Emma had a meeting with some classmates over at the Harwood Conservatory."

He nodded. It was cool to see how environmental conscience Emma was. Troy admired her passion for the cause.

"Hey we better get going Mr. Burly's class is about to start," Gia said sprinting ahead...

* * *

"Hey guys," Troy called sliding into the desk behind Jake and Noah.

"Hey what's up," Jake responded glancing back at Troy.

Noah threw Troy a quick nod.

Jake leaned over in his seat peering over at Gia. "Somehow…someday she is going to be my girl…"

"In your dreams…" Noah chuckled.

"Dude…can't a guy dream?"

Noah turned to his friend shaking his head. "Sure…but not in this case," he jokingly jibed.

Jake scrawled at Noah glancing back at Troy. "Hey I wonder what's up with him?"

"With who?"

"Who do you think?!"

Noah glanced at Troy and then back at Jake. "He's looking over his work…what is so strange about that?"

"Nothing…but it seems like there is something else going on with him…"

Noah shrugged. "Perhaps he is just reviewing his work…"

"Maybe…" Jake said turning his attention back to Gia.

She too, had her head buried inside of their science book. The sound of the school bell echoed inside the classroom. Mr. Burly stood scrawling something on the chalkboard and began passing out papers to each student. Jake sighed as soon as their teacher stepped away from his desk.

"Dude I hate pop quizzes."

"Stop complaining…and besides you know this stuff."

Troy didn't care all that much for pop quizzes either but since he had time to study the material for this chapter has wasn't all that worried.

"No talking during the test, just see me if you have any questions," Mr. Burly said propping up his lanky feet on top of his desk fiddling with a rubric cube.

Troy's eyes gazed over the first question, he knew the answer but his mind was stalling on churning out its answer. His encounter with Creepox started clouding his thoughts as it had been all day long. Troy shook himself out the daze refocusing his attention back on their pop quiz...

"Later…" Troy whispered out loud as he passed both Noah and Jake.

Slipping his quiz into the in box he quickly headed for the door making a quick nod at Gia as he slipped outside. Troy sighed leaning against a set of lockers. Thank goodness it was not Friday but because of their blocking scheduling this was their last class of the day.

"Maybe I should go back to the park and see if I can find anything…there had to be a reason for why Creepox was sneaking around the park…"

"I'm going to go find out," he said quickly heading down the empty hallway…

* * *

Over inside the main headquarters on-board the Universal Mothership Invader, Creepox along with his cohorts was discussing strategies on how to conquer planet Earth.

"Admiral Malkor?! I believe we should study these humans…and learn…their…weaknesses," Vrak suggested.

"I see…" replied Admiral Malkor.

They both turned at the sound of a loud hissing. "I already did that! I tested one this morning…and he wouldn't fight me!"

"They are WEAK…and we should begin the invasion at once and wipe all the humans!" growled Creepox.

Admiral Malkor turned to his cohorts. "You may have tested him but you did not fight him. Perhaps Vrak is right…" he said stepping away from Vrak and Creepox.

"Yuffo, I have need of your scientific skills."

Creepox and Vrak watched as Malkor summoned one of his universal insectoid monsters.

"An honor sir. How can Yuffo serve you…?" called the strange creature that looked like a bizarre metallic mash-up between a lady-bug and an unidentified flying object.

"I want you to find the humans' weakness."

"You're wish is my command, master of course I will need some humans to experiment on!"

"Go…and capture them as many as you need." Admiral Malkor commanded.

* * *

Spotting the old tree, Troy sprinted ahead down the familiar pathway making his way through the crowds of people casually striding through the park. He spotted the area where the confrontation between him and Creepox had taken place. Troy stopped, took in a long deep breath continuing down the pathway.

"There it is."

He picked up the pace skirting through some people passing through. A familiar resonance echoed in his back pocket. A pang of dread hit his belly as he stopped reaching for his morpher.

"Guys…we need help! We got trouble at the beach! It's crawling with loogies!" echoed Gia's distressed voice.

"I'm on my way!" Troy said running full speed down the pathway.

Looks like there would be no time for Troy to investigate his run-in with Creepox his friends were in trouble and he needed to get to them as soon as possible…

* * *

Creepox stepped over peering at the viewing screen scowling over at the Megaforce rangers defeat of Yuffo. Just as he predicted the Megaforce rangers had defeated another one of Malkor's insectoid monsters.

Malkor growled with fury. "Vrak, unleash your…pets!"

"My royal weapons…I will release my Zombats at once!" Vrak said turning to the poisonous one-eyed creatures circling around him like a halo of glory.

"Such disgusting creatures…where did you get such filthy abominations?!" Creepox said stepping away from the nasty swarm of bats.

There weren't a lot of things that disgusted Creepox, but the fact that those creatures were the living aspects of previous alien races he conquered sent chills down his harden spine. There was just something wrong about bringing back to life something that was once destroyed that bugged Creepox, then again there was something about Vrak that always bugged Creepox. He couldn't put a barb on it but there definitely _something_ strange about his cohort nonetheless he would put up with Vrak until he could find some way to become his usurper.

"As royalty I have access to much more advanced technology," he said petting one of his creatures.

"They're robotic and far too complicated for you to understand…Zombats go!"

Creepox watched the creatures disappear, watching them swarm Yuffo giving him a second life…

Creepox, Vrak and Admiral Malkor continued watching the Megaforce rangers battle Yuffo's second life.

"Perhaps we have underestimated the powers these human possess."

"Ah…" Vrak sighed.

"They cannot be doing this alone."

"We must find learn whatever it is that sustain them…then we shall bend them to our will!" Malkor spewed…

* * *

Creepox, Vrak along with Admiral Malkor watched haplessly from the mothership Yuffo dissipate into a billow of smoke and fire. Both Vrak and Creepox took a step back watching Admiral Malkor unleashed his fury on some of their equipment on the mothership.

"Gah…well that was a failed experiment! If we are to conquer this planet…" Admiral Malkor said turning to them.

"We must get rid of those Power Rangers!"

Creepox stepped away from his cohorts shaking his head. If only they had followed his plan they wouldn't have been in this predicament. Nonetheless, Creepox rubbed his armored barbs together; although they failed to heed his plan he still made sure to carry out a little plan of his own with a little help from a distant velvet worm creature from their home planet that can not only invade but can manipulate their victims dreams. So all was not lost Creepox was hoping that human that he confronted earlier that day would experience the implements of his plan. From the knowledge Creepox was able to get on the humanoid race, dreams were a vital source of power, and ambition and often what drove humans to fight for their goals. Creepox figured by crushing their dreams and ambitions it would bring down their morale and their will to fight. It was be only a matter of time before his plan would be set into motion…

* * *

After their long, tedious battle everyone took refuge at Harwood town center before heading over to Ernie's. Troy took a seat between both Emma and Gia. He glanced around all his friends, happy that they had survived another battle against the Warstars.

"I'm proud of you power rangers," echoed a deep fatherly voice.

Troy pulled his morpher from his pocket, he and the others continued listening to the message from Master Gosei.

"Your bravery and teamwork saved the day."

"Oh boy you guys flew!" Tensou said excitedly.

Troy and his friends all chuckled at Tensou's usual overenthusiastic nature.

"Thank you Gosei," said Troy putting away his morpher.

"So…" Jake said turning to Gia, "We made a pretty good team out there."

"Hardcore monster busters," he chuckled.

"You are really going to go there? I saved your bacon at least twice monster buster…" Gia jibed turning away from Jake.

"Besides, we never should have gone alone by ourselves…we're supposed to a team…all of us."

Jake soaked in Gia's words. "You're right, it was much easier when we all worked together."

"We're each pretty awesome on our own," Emma added with glee.

"But as a team…" Troy said glancing between his friends, "We're unbeatable!"

Troy though for a moment about each of friends' words, while it was a true that they were good on their own they did function more cohesively as a team. Everyone let out a small chuckle of laughter; it was a great feeling knowing that his friends were all on the same page.

Gia stood. "I don't know about you guys but after that battle I could go for some good old ice cream."

"Yeah, right behind ya!" Jake agreed.

Gia shook her head trotting ahead towards the intersection.

"Hey guys wait up," Emma called.

Noah glanced at Troy. "We better get a move on it."

Troy nodded, slowly strolling behind his friends.

"Troy?"

"Yeah?"

"Is everything ok?"

He peered into her bright brown eyes with a puzzled expression. "Emma...everything is okay."

She nodded with a smile trotting alongside her best friend. Troy wasn't sure what that was all about, but it made him feel good knowing that his friends were looking out for him. The entire time while on their way over to Ernie's Troy pondered whether or not he should tell them about his strange encounter with Creepox.


	2. Run, Megared, Run

Run Megared Run

Fighting the pain coursing through his body he stood to his feet trying to figure out what happened and how he ended up face down on the ground. Troy leaned his body up against the craggy cave wall. He glanced around the dimly lit cave trying to figure out he ended up there. He pondered on what he should do next, he had no idea how ended up in this predicament. The last thing he could recall was running from some loogies with the rest of the Megaforce rangers inside this cave and then everything went blank from there.

"Maybe I can try reaching them with my morpher," he said grabbing the large embossed tiki-head from his back pocket.

"Guys, can you hear me? Jake, Gia, Emma, Noah? Guys?!"

A wave of static from his morpher echoed through the vicinity.

Troy let out a long sigh. "This was no use," he said placing his morpher back into his pocket.

"I don't know what happened or why I can't reach anyone but the longer I stand here doing nothing…" he said with a shudder.

Troy cautiously stepped away from the wall walking forward through the cave pathway.

"Troy, where are you?" a faint female voice called out.

He stopped dead in his tracks and quickly turned around and saw nothing as he squinted trying to find the source of the voice.

"Hello? Is someone there?"

He stood still wanting for some type of response. Lingering there alone in the darkness Troy's labored breathing was the only source of sound that filled the air. He clutched his jacket closer to his body as a sudden chill sent shivers through his body.

"I don't who that was but I'm _not_ sticking around to find out," he said continuing through the dim cave…

* * *

As he continued through the darkness a loud crash behind him immediately caught his attention. He stopped dead in his tracks, sucked in a deep breath slowly turning around.

"Is someone there?!"

He peered down the dim-lit pathway behind him. He raised his fists to his chest preparing for whomever or whatever caused of the crash.

"Guys…are you there?" he called out into the darkness.

"Hello!"

"Please help us!"

He immediately turned his attention back to the pathway ahead.

"_There's her voice again…I don't know what to do, should I go back to search for them? Or should I continue forward?" _

Troy stood there weighing the options back and forth inside his mind.

"I know I saw one of those cursive rangers go this way!"

Troy peered at the pathway behind immediately recognizing the thin, raspy voice.

"Creepox! He must have followed us here! But how could they have found us?!"

He sighed. This was the last thing he needed was to run into one of Admiral Malkor's Warstar aliens.

"I better get out of here!" Troy whispered loudly as he heard their footsteps closing in on him…

* * *

He let out a deep sigh leaning back against the rocky wall. Troy had lost track of how long and far he ran he stopped to catch his breath.

He wearily peered down the pathway shaking his head.

"Where does this path end? Where is everyone?"

"I just want to get out of this place!"

"Look, what we found here!"

"Creepox!" Troy called throwing his fists up feeling the adrenaline pumping through his body.

"Looks like today is my lucky day!" Creepox snorted pointing a metallic barb at Troy.

He started backing away from the imminent danger ahead of him; he slowly reaching for his morpher.

"I forgot I can't morph in this cave…" he whispered as he suddenly remembered that this cave neutralizes their powers so he would be unable to morph into the mega red ranger.

With this unfortunate turn of events, Troy decided that the best course of action would be for him to run.

"LOOGIES GET HIM!"

Troy briefly glanced behind and saw a number of the Warstar alien's foot soldiers trailing closely behind him. A loud shot rang out behind him. The shots echoed deep inside his head, ignoring the wringing inside his head Troy continued running as fast as he could through the dim cave. As he continued running for his life, a series of loud shots continued echoing closely behind him.

"GET THAT BOY NOW!"

More shots rang out behind him as he came to a fork in the cave. He stopped dead in his tracks, glancing behind him.

"Which way should I go!"

"Get him!"

Troy quickly descended down the left pathway, running into darkness with the only sources of light were from the shots fired by the loogies. While running through the pathway he spotted a peek of light.

"Yes, the entrance...I found it!" he called out excitedly.

"Ahhhhhh!" he cried gripping the charred sleeve of his left arm.

One of the loogies managed to get him with their lasers. Despite the pain coursing through his arm, he continued running ahead. Just as Troy reached the mouth of the cave, he felt himself being lifted high into the air.

"Ohhhhhhh!" he shouted as he came crashing into the slowly sat up trying to regain his composure.

"What the heck was that?!" he said feeling rattling of the ground beneath him.

His eyes made contact with a pair of ugly metallic feet. He slowly looked up seeing Creepox towering over him. Troy gripped his injured arm peering intensely at the Warstar.

"I got you now Mega red!"

He slowly glanced to his left and then to his right and saw a large swarm of loogies surrounding him. He sucked in a deep breath, jumping to his feet.

"We'll see about that!" Troy called.

"GET HIM!"

Immediately on Creepox's command the loogies surrounded him starting their assaults on Troy. He took a stance and began his offense on the foot soldiers…

* * *

He jumped high into the air, delivering a swift round-house to the last loogies. The soldier fell to the ground disappearing in a whirl of smoke and electrical circuitry.

"Is that all you got?!" Troy sneered.

Creepox let out a small chuckle.

"Now it's my turn to destroy you like I did all your colored-coded friends!"

"What…have you done to my friends?!" Troy demanded.

"Defeat me and find out…meteor shots!" Creepox shouted.

Various shots of fire rang out all echoing around Troy. A bellow of smoke and dust and debris clouded his vision. He stepped though the smoke glaring at Creepox.

"You're going to pay for that!" Troy called reaching for his morpher.

"Bring it on!" Creepox retorted.

"IT"S MORPHIN TIME…GO, GO MEGAFORCE!" Troy shouted with vigor running towards Creepox.

"MegaForce Red!" Troy shouted as the power the red dragon transformed him into the mega red ranger.

"Summon battle gear!"

"You're going down Creepox!" Troy shouted running at the mantis alien wielding his dragon sword…

* * *

"Hiyahhhhhhhhh!" Troy cried striking Creepox with his dragon sword.

"Hahahaha!" Creepox snorted blocking his attack with one of the sharp barbs.

"Admiral Malkor shall reward me greatly for bringing in your head!"

"We'll see about that?!" Troy said stepping back raising his sword high in the air.

Just as Troy was getting gearing up to strike Creepox, he felt himself being lifted up into the air.

"Hey…what the heck is going on?!"

"Hahahaha!" Creepox cried hysterically.

Troy glanced over and saw the mantis waving a winged arm at him. The air around Troy grew shallower as he was being involuntarily lifted high into the air. He started kicking and swinging his arms out into the air. Suddenly Troy found himself engulfed by darkness. Troy felt his heart beating heavily inside his chest as he continued being sucked into the dark void. Before Troy could figure out what was going he felt himself plummeting down the air. He landed with a thud on a steep hill; the momentum sent him rolling down the hill landing at the hill's base near a grassy knoll.

"Oh…" Troy grumbled.

He felt extremely light-headed and dizzy. He tried standing to his feet, but they buckled underneath him causing him to collapse. Troy lied unmorphed against the grass knoll, trying to fight unconsciousness, with numbness rolling over his body he let out a long sigh, slipping off into dark unconsciousness…

* * *

"Not again?!" Troy called out in the darkness.

He rolled over turning on the small light next to his bed. He sat up leaning his body against the headboard. Troy sucked in a long deep breath. "Why is it so hot in here?" he called pulling his wife beater away from his drenched body.

He glanced over at his left arm, seeing no visible scars he sighed in relief.

"First I start having dreams about some power ranger legendary war…and now I'm having dreams about Creepox and the Warstars…" he shuddered at his own statement.

He sighed. "What does all this mean? And why do I keep having these weird dreams?"

"I don't know but I better get on back to bed I have school in a few hours…" he said glancing over at the digital clock next the small lamp.

He shut off the light laying back against his pillow. Troy shut his eyes trying to sink back into sleep but the longer he laid there the more questioned filled his mind…


	3. Wake up sleepy head

Wake up sleepy head

"Hey…you awake?"

"Oh…of course?" Troy said turning to Gia nodding his head.

"Okay…you just seem a little out of it," she said shutting her locker.

Troy rubbed his bleary eyes. Gia was quite prospective it was something that Troy had learned quickly about her.

"G, I'm fine…really I am…"

Truth be told, he didn't get much sleep after this latest nightmare, and he was so tired that he could barely keep his eyes open. On his way to school he thought about sharing his night terrors with his friends but for some reason Troy didn't feel that this was the right moment to tell her about his dream. She stood there arms crossed, squinting her bright blue eyes at him. He could tell that she could see right through his deception.

He glanced down at his watch. "We better get going algebra class is about to start," he said trying to change the subject.

She shifted her yellow backpack on her shoulder sprinting ahead of Troy vehemently shaking her head.

Troy sighed quickly following her lead…

* * *

"Hey girl!" the bubbly brunette called.

"Hey Emma!" Gia said taking a seat at the empty desk next to her.

"Hey look there she is!" Jake whispered out loud.

He leaned forward in his desk staring at his fellow classmate/teammate. He watched her whip her long blonde locks behind her as she leaned in closer to talk to her best friend. He felt his heart skip a beat with each and every moment he spent beaming at her.

"Hey Emma," Troy said as he passed her and Gia.

"Hey," she replied in a jubilant tone.

He glanced over at his friend Jake, wondering why he was leaned over with a goofy smirk on his face.

"Hey…what's the deal with him?" Troy asked sliding into the desk in front of Noah.

"Take a wild guess," he said shaking his head.

Troy glanced between Noah and Jake and then back at Jake, shrugging his shoulders.

"Dude, isn't it obvious? It's Gia…"

"What about her?"

Noah sighed, "He has what I would call an unhealthy crush on her."

Troy chuckled, "I see…"

He leaned back in his desk. He really hadn't taken much notice of Jake's obvious crush on their teammate. He hadn't really had much time to take in much of anything. He had barely moved into town a month ago, spent his first day of school learning that he had been chosen to become a power ranger and fighting off some crazy alien Warstars. Since then, his life has been filled with school, homework all the wild trying to save the world. Troy shrugged, reaching over pulling out his algebra book. He didn't get the chance to finish all his homework because of the recurring night terrors that had plagued and kept him up for several nights…

* * *

"Gia?"

"Yes?"

"Will you come write down your answer to the question on the blackboard please?"

"Sure thing Mrs. Crawford."

She stood making her way pass the short, older dark-haired lady over to the blackboard.

"In this problem _4y__2__ – 8 we need to find a common factor within this equation. _4 is a common factor of both terms, so pull it out and write each term as a product of factors." She said glancing back at the class, and circling the number.

"Now we have _**4**__y__2__ - __**(4)**__2_ after we factor out the 4 from both the 4 and the 8. We need to use what is called the using the distributive law of multiplication, which says that _a (b + c) = ab + ac_. We end up with _**4(y**__**2**__** - 2)**_ as the final solution," she said turning to Mrs. Crawford.

"Very good Gia!" Mrs. Crawford said with glee.

She flashed her bright smile making her way back over to her desk.

"Wow…so smart!" Jake said leaning forward with a big grin.

Troy shook his head rubbing his eyes. He was shocked by what he saw on the blackboard. "Man, I must have dozed off…" he whispered.

He sighed "I really need to keep myself awake," he said with a yawn and grabbing his pencil jotting down the example on the board.

"I certainly hope everyone understands this as well as Gia does," the teacher crackled.

"Anyhow, everyone please turn to continue the factoring expressions in chapter 4," Mrs. Crawford said taking a seat at her desk…

* * *

A loud ringing echoed inside of Troy's ears, stirring him out of his thoughts.

"Great lunch time!" Noah called standing to his feet.

Everyone in class started rustling and shuffling their things quickly heading out class.

"Hey guys are you heading over to the cafeteria?" Emma called stepping over to Noah, Jake and Troy.

"Most certainly," Noah said.

"Yeah, is Gia going too?"

Emma glanced over at her best friend. "Yeah, why?"

Jake's face turned bright red. "Just asking…" he said turning away.

Emma shrugged sprinting back over to Gia, standing near the entrance.

"C'mon Troy," Jake said gesturing at him.

He grabbed his backpack following behind Jake. They all stepped outside of their class making their way through the crowed hallway towards the cafeteria.

"Mmmph, I wonder what great food that we're having today?" Gia said.

"Who knows I'll probably just get my usual," Emma said shifting her pink backpack over her shoulders.

A thought popped into Troy's head. He had forgotten that today was Monday, Wednesday, Friday block schedule, and that he had history right after lunch.

"Guys?"

"What is it Troy?" Gia asked.

"Something wrong?" Noah asked.

"I forgot I have history class right after lunch…so I'm going grab my book, I'll meet you inside."

"We don't mind waiting for you," Emma said glancing between Gia, Jake and Noah.

Troy watched his friends eagerly nodding in agreement. He smiled, it was great having such caring and attentive friends, something he hadn't really experienced before in his life and despite their gracious gesture he didn't want them to miss any of their lunch on his account.

"It's cool, I'll meet you there."

"Alright…we'll save a seat for you!" Emma chuckled.

"Thanks."

He watched his four friends till they disappeared around the corner. Troy quickly made his way back down the long hallway. He spotted his locker, quickly turning the lock pulling it up. He rustled through some of the papers and books inside looking for his American History textbook.

"There it is," he called opening up his backpack.

"Ugh!" Troy called as his body collided with the wall of lockers behind him.

A fit of manly laughter caught his attention. "Hey watch where I'm going!"

Troy peered intensely at the tall burly young man. A wave of shock and angry filled Troy's body and mind, he bawled up his fists. The tall dark-haired man and the other person with him turned back to Troy. He could feel the intensity rising between the three of them as he peered at the taller one staring into his dark beady eyes. The young man and his equally brute cohort glanced at one another snickering. He pulled his red and black varsity jacket closer to his body shaking his head.

"Manny, let's go…this punk ain't about nothing…" the shorter friend called.

"I know right…" Manny snorted with laughter.

The two guys stride down the long hallway disappearing into the cafeteria. Troy fighting the anger inside of him, picked up his textbook, placed inside his backpack, slamming his locker shut…

* * *

"Thanks," Troy said making his way through the noisy, crowded school cafeteria.

A sea of unfamiliar faces and voices filled his head as he glanced around for his friends.

"Troy!"

He turned towards the familiar female voice.

"We're sitting over here," Emma said leading him over to one of the long white tables in the corner of the small cafeteria.

"Hey Troy what did you get?" Gia asked.

"I think some chicken soup," he said sliding beside Jake.

"I think I got that too…" Gia said lifting the small soup bowl to her nose.

"Ugh…" she said placing it back on her lunch tray.

"The sandwich isn't too bad today…doesn't seem too stale," Emma said taking a small bite of turkey and rye sandwich.

Gia leaned closer to her peering at her brown paper lunch bag. "Maybe I should have gotten that too," she said sighing.

Troy took a small sip of the chicken soup; he needed something to cool his ailing nerves. "It's not too bad…" Troy said savoring the slight after taste.

Everyone turned to Troy chuckling. He peered up at his friends. "What's so funny?" he asked puzzled.

He shrugged continued eating his food.

"This lasagna isn't half bad," Jake said shoveling a spoonful into his mouth.

Gia and Emma glanced at one another shaking their heads.

"Done!" Jake called pushing the empty tray rubbing his full belly.

"Wow…" Gia said shaking her head.

"You can say that again," Emma chimed in.

"Was it that good?" Troy asked.

He had barely gotten though half of his soup and Jake had single-handedly finished his entire tray of food.

"What are going to do about Jake and his voracious appetite," Noah said with laughter as he wrapped an arm around his best friend.

Troy glanced at Gia and Emma who were both entangled in a fit of girlish laughter. A small smile slipped across his youthful face. The anger he felt before seemed had diffused and he felt like he could finally enjoy his lunch and the company of his friends…

* * *

"Oh…I think I just lost my appetite…" Gia grumbled dropping her spoon.

"Same here," Emma said with a sigh.

"What is it?" Troy called glancing at the two of them not understanding what they were going on about.

Before they could answer a loud slam rattled their table. He glanced down at the pair of large hands in front of his table. He glanced up shocked by the person standing beside him.

"Manny, what do you want?" Gia sneered with her arms crossed.

"Hey Gia…Emma!" he said winking at both the girls.

"Ugh…" Emma grunted holding out her hand.

"Man what do you want?" Jake asked scowling at Manny.

"Shut your face geek!"

"Can we help you with something?" Gia asked.

"Why don't you pretty ladies come over and sit some real men," he said leaning closer to their table.

"Pass!" Gia said rolling her eyes.

"No thanks," Emma replied.

"Yeah, man you can step off now!" Jake called.

"Was I talking to you…freak!"

"What's it too you?" Jake said slowly standing to his feet.

"Hey," Noah said grabbing his arm.

"Hey you should listen to nerdy-boy!" Manny quipped with laughter.

Noah turned away shaking his head. Troy was surprised at how calm and collected all his friends were around this menace.

"Hey new kid?!"

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" Manny said waving a finger in Troy's face.

Troy glanced at Manny and then back at his friends, if there was one thing he learned was that despite his anger, ignoring someone was the best way to get them to go away.

"Hey!" he called again.

Troy sighed and continued eating his soup. He felt a sharp pain shot through his left shoulder blade.

"Dude, leave him alone!" Jake called.

"Jake it's cool," Troy said as calmly as he could.

"Oh…so the new kid here thinks he can ignore me huh?!"

It seemed like everything happened in slow motion, as Troy jumped up from the table reacting to the hot soup and the rest of the contents from his lunch that had spilled upon him.

"What's the big idea?!" Troy called stepping away from the table wiping away the spilled soup from his clothes.

Manny busted out in a roar of laughter.

"Manny, you jerk!" Gia said handing Troy some napkins.

Emma stood up shaking her head handing Troy some of her napkins.

"You think you can come in this school, and have at the two hottest girls in this school and think I won't say anything…well you got it wrong kid!" Manny cried shoving Troy.

He lost his balance stumbling to the ground, Gia, Emma, Jake and Noah quickly ran to his aid. A wave of silence filled the cafeteria, Troy felt all eyes on him, and he quickly scrambled back to his feet.

"Guys…I think I'm going to head out now," Troy said grabbing his backpack sprinting towards the exit.

"Hey don't let it hit you on the way out…" Manny called after him.

"Troy come back!" he heard Emma call.

Troy broke through the doors shut his eyes leaning against the cafeteria door. He had never experienced something so humiliating and embarrassing before in his entire life. He couldn't believe that someone could do such a thing to someone that they didn't even know. Troy couldn't understand why Manny had such a vendetta against him. As far as he knew, he and Manny never meant prior to him moving here and coming to this school. He shook her head feeling overwhelmed by what happened Troy quickly headed over towards the bathrooms.

"I still have about 10 minutes before class starts. I should be able to get rid of most of this."

He headed down the empty hallway towards his history class disappearing inside the bathroom.


	4. Ernie's Brain Freeze

Ernie's Brain Freeze 

"That was so not cool what Manny did to Troy today!" Gia said stepping inside their frozen-yogurt shop.

"Yeah, seriously," Emma said, "Speaking of Troy where did he disappear too? I didn't see him again after lunch." she said taking a seat at one of the empty plastic tables.

"Noah and Jake said that they saw him after his history class," Gia said sliding in the seat next to her.

"I hope he's okay."

"They said he was doing alright and that they would join us here a little later."

Emma brown eyes lit up with joy. "Cool," she said reaching for her backpack.

She took out her SLR pointing it in Gia's direction.

"No pictures, please," she called holding out a hand.

"C'mon the camera loves you," Emma cooed clicking the shutter.

Gia glanced over staring straight into the lens.

"That's more like it," she called snapping another shot.

"Girl, give it a rest we got work to do," Gia said with laughter. Emma smiled placing her camera back inside of her backpack, and replacing it with one of their textbooks…

* * *

"Hey girls!"

"Kristal!" Gia said with a bright smile.

"Hey girl how's it going?" Emma asked turning her attention over to their friend.

"I'm doing great! I bought you ladies a little something."

"What is it?" Gia asked eagerly.

"One strawberry and banana smoothie and one low-fat cherry berry cone with sprinkles,"

"Wow…thanks!" Emma called taking her cone.

"Mmmph so good," she said with delight.

"Thanks a lot!"

"It's all good, girls," Kristal said sliding into the seat across from them.

"Yum," Gia called savoring her sweet treat.

"Hey so what have you ladies been up too?"

Emma and Gia both glanced at one another with sly grins.

"Oh girl you know the usual," said Gia.

"Yeah, nothing new here. Same old, same old."

"I see," Kristal replied.

"How about you, what's been going on with you?" Gia asked.

"Besides working here not much…well I did start taking a class at the community college."

"You mean one of those dual-credit courses?"

Kristal turned her attention over to Emma. "Yeah, those classes."

"Cool, I'm hoping I will be able to take some next year myself."

"It's a lot of fun, I love the class, and not to mention seeing all the really cute college guys," Kristal snickered.

"Have you meant any of those cute college boys?" Gia asked leaning in closer.

"Sadly no…"

"Why not?" Emma asked curiously.

"I don't know maybe they can tell that I'm still in high school or something…"

"Girl that's can't be it…" Gia said.

"Yeah, I think that they are just intimidated by your beauty and brains," Emma said with a wink.

"You know I was thinking the very same thing," Kristal said running her fingers through her thick curly hair.

"Haha, just kidding," she cried with laughter.

Gia and Emma both joined in the silly banter.

"Hey speaking of cute guys…have you guys seen that new guy Troy Burrows? He's so hot!" Kristal gushed.

Gia and Emma both glanced at one another snickering.

"Oh yeah we've meant Troy," Emma answered.

"You have?!" Kristal asked excitedly.

"Yeah, we have some classes together," Gia added.

"Seriously?!"

Emma and Gia both nodded.

"Wow, I can't believe you guys actually know him," Kristal called with excitement.

"He's really cool guy," Gia said.

"Is he really?"

"Yeah, really cool and down to earth but kind of shy," Emma said.

"Would you like to meet him?" Gia asked with a sly grin.

It was as if she said the magic words.

"What?! You guys can introduce me to him?!"

"Yeah, he's supposed to be stopping by with Noah and Jake any minute now," Emma said glancing over at her watch.

"Heck yeah that would be so awesome!" Kristal said her dark eyes flashing with delight.

"No problem," Gia laughed.

"Wow, you ladies are the best."

"Oh…don't we know," Gia jokingly jibbed leaning next to Emma.

Emma shook her head snickering.

"Ladies, I gotta get back to work," she said gesturing over at Ernie peering over at them behind the counter.

"They should be here soon," Gia said.

"Awesome…see you guys in a little bit," Kristal called striding back over towards Ernie.

"That Kristal is something else," Gia said with laughter.

"Right," Emma said, "We should get back to work."

Gia nodded turning her attention back over to their schoolwork…

* * *

"Hey ladies!" called a familiar voice.

Gia and Emma both turned their attention behind them.

"Hey guys," Emma called in usual sweet tone.

"Have a seat," Gia offered.

"Don't mind if I do," Jake said sliding into the seat peering at Gia.

"Hey do you mind?"

"What is it?" Jake asked.

"We would like to sit down too," Noah said with annoyance.

"Oh right…" he said sliding over.

Troy shook his head sliding inside the booth besides Noah.

The familiar smell of sweet, freshly churned yogurt filled his senses. He glanced around the brightly lit shop, taking notice of the passerby's and the people gathered around inside.

"Troy I'm really sorry about what happened to you earlier," Emma said leaning over towards him.

"Emma, what are you apologizing for? None of that wasn't any of your fault…"

She sighed leaning back against her seat. Gia's pensive look told that she was feeling the exact same way as her best friend.

"Ladies, I'm fine, it's said and done and I'm over it now," he said placing his backpack next to him.

"We're glad you're ok," Gia said with a smile brushing her hand across his.

He smiled; it made him feel good knowing how much they cared.

"That Manny is a good for nothing, pompous jerk!" Jake called shaking his head.

"Why, don't you tell us how you really feel about him," Noah jokingly jibbed.

"Dude, I can't stand him…guys like him just get under my skin."

"There is no reason for someone to act like that," Emma said taking a sip of yogurt.

Gia nodded.

"I wish I could just smash him with the power of my snake-bite strike!" Jake cried pounding his fist together.

Troy and the others chuckled at their friend's overly eager reaction.

"Jake, I don't care for the guy either but I wouldn't take it that far…" Noah said.

"Yeah, he's so not worth it," Gia said.

"Yeah so not worth the effort."

Troy nodded he couldn't agree more with his friends. Becoming a power ranger granted them extraordinary strength and abilities, and it would be easy for them to confront and take on anyone that offended them. But, Master Gosei explained them that the number #1 rule besides not revealing their identities to the public was that they were never use their powers for personal gain. As eager and excited Jake had been to use his mega powers it was better saved for their war against Admiral Malkor and his evil Warstar armies.

"Hey guys."

"Troy?"

"Troy?!"

"Yeah?" he called looking up startled.

"Kristal this is our friend Troy," Gia said turning to her.

"Troy…Kristal," she called handing out greetings.

"Hello, she called meekly extending out a hand.

"Hello," he called gripping her hand.

Troy glanced up and at the petite dark-skinned girl taking her insatiable curves and thick curly hair. He peered into her dark eyes, flashing a perfect, pearly white smile, and he returned her smile with one of his own. Troy felt what seem like a slight pang in the pit of his belly.

"Can, I get you guys anything?" she asked adjusting the white apron around her neck.

"I'll just have the usual," Jake said.

"Same here," Noah chimed.

"I'll just take water…"

"Cool, two cones and water coming right up," Kristal said sashaying back over towards the counter.

"Hey?" Gia whispered.

"What is it?" Emma asked.

She nodded over at Troy. The two girls started snickered.

"Look at that he can't even take his eyes off her," Emma said.

"Right…" Gia called.

Troy was completely fixated on Kristal.

The girls started snickering a little louder.

"Hey…what's so funny?" Jake asked looking up from his textbook.

"Did we miss something?" Noah asked.

Emma and Gia glanced at one another shaking their heads.

"Here you guys go, two cones," she said handing one of each to Jake and Noah.

"Sweet…precisely what I needed," Noah called excitedly.

"Thanks!"

"No problem."

"Here you go, Troy," she said handing him the water bottle.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome," she said leaning closer to Troy.

He didn't know whether or not it was the scent of the shop but an intoxicating sweet started filling his senses. It was a very calming and relaxing to his mind.

"If you guys need anything just let me know…"

"Here you go…" Troy called pulling out his wallet.

"No, it's cool, it's all this is on me."

"Kris, are you sure?" Jake asked with a surprised expression.

She nodded. "You guys are my friends and regulars here so it's all good."

"Appreciate it!" Troy said.

"No problem," she said brushing her hand across his broad shoulders.

Troy felt a small tingle down his spine. She turned away disappearing behind the counter.

"Dude, what was that all about?" Jake asked glancing around the table.

Noah shrugged turning his attention back over to his schoolwork.

Troy peered down at his work, his eyes glazing over the words. He found that he couldn't focus on his work. He tried to shake himself out this daze. Troy hadn't really experienced anything like what he just felt before, the feeling almost scared him. It was something that he felt deep inside, a feeling that he hadn't felt since his parents had passed away those many years ago.

He leaned back against the chair reeling in his own tangled thoughts, could have found someone that would possibility fill the emptiness inside his heart?

Troy shook his head that was being way too pretentious, they just meant, how could someone just meant help fill the void inside him?

There are many people out there that believe in that love-at-first sight stuff. Troy sighed he was only 16 years old what the heck would he know about love?

Troy sighed; he didn't know what to take from the encounter so he decided the best course of action would be to concentrate on his schoolwork. He had enough on his plate, with his schoolwork, trying to dissect his night terrors, on top of being a secret spandex-suited super hero, whose mission was to save the world from alien invaders; the last thing he needed to worry about is falling in love. On that note, Troy grabbed his backpack, pulling out his history book turning to one of the bookmarked pages.


	5. Where art thou Troy

Where art thou Troy?

"You can take a seat if you like,"

"Huh?"

"There is no need to stand there young man…"

"Thanks…I'm fine," Troy called shifting his backpack over his shoulders.

An involuntarily yawn escaped his throat, once again the same night terror of him fighting Creepox had kept him most of the night. Troy leaned against the stark white wall, peering over at the grey-haired secretary behind the desk. She was speaking to someone over the phone. He glanced around the small office, watching teachers, students and others move back and forth around the office. Troy never cared for school offices; he had been shuffled around some many of them throughout his life that he had grown tired of them. He sighed leaning against the stark wall. He wondered what the counselor wanted to tell him, he had been called to the counselor's office after his 2nd period class. He was hoping that they wouldn't tell him something that he had fallen behind in his school work and that he would have to take some freshmen level classes or something.

"Troy Burrows?"

"Inside my office please," called a thin nasally voice.

Troy sucked in a deep breath following the older dark-haired woman inside her office. "Have a seat please," she said shutting the door behind him.

He did as he was told taking a seat at the foot of her cramped desk. She maneuvered over towards her chair, taking a seat at the desk. She clasped her hands together peering at Troy's through her thick black glasses. Troy leaned back in his chair, chewing his bottom-lip as a pang of nervous shot through his body.

"Good morning young man. I'm Dr. Mary Edwards the school counselor."

"Nice to meet you Dr. Edwards."

"I'm sure you are wondering why you have been called to my office."

A small but sarcastic chuckle escaped from his lips. Of course he was wondering why he had been called into her office, there wasn't anything he could think of that, besides the incident that occurred in the cafeteria yesterday with Manny. Troy was hoping that she didn't want to talk to him about that, and give him a lecture about confronting school bullies.

"I started going over some of your school records from the previous high schools that you attended…"

"You have?" he asked leaning forward.

"Yes, Troy and in fact I notice notices of some of your grades…"

"Okay…"

"I was impressed that you have been able to keep up such excellent grades."

A wave of relief waved over Troy.

"Thanks…school is very important to me. I enjoy going to class and learning."

"That's certainly refreshing to hear," Dr. Edwards laughed.

"I have bought you here, to discuss moving you into some junior level classes," she said peering at Troy.

"Move me into other classes?"

"Not just any classes, some advanced junior classes."

He opened his mouth to speak but no words escaped from it. Troy was taken aback about sudden onset of news she presented. "That's awesome but what classes are you thinking about placing me in?"

"According to your records some of your best grades were in, History, English, and Mathematics, so I was thinking about placing you in some of the junior level World History, English Literature and Calculus 1 classes," she said turning her attention over to her computer screen.

"Okay…so what would that mean for my other classes?"

"In order for you to take some of these classes, your schedule would need a bit of reshuffling. Most of our junior-level classes don't operate on the block-scheduling system, so we would need to place you in some other classes to accommodate your new classes."

Troy leaned back in his chair taking in the information. As he was processing the thoughts of being in junior level classes, he started thinking about Gia, Emma, Noah and Jake and that if he changed his schedule that he probably would no longer share any classes with them. Troy didn't want that, he thoroughly enjoyed the classes and the time he shared with his friends. But at the same time this did seem like a great opportunity, he felt like he was a crossroads.

Dr. Edwards turned her attention over to Troy.

"Troy I have a feeling that you're not too sure what to make of all this…am I correct?"

Troy nodded. "I really like the classes I have now and being in class with my friends…"

"I tell you what since we are already into the 4th week of classes and this is something that I should have taken notice of sooner, why not try out one of the classes just to get a taste of what the junior-level classes are like."

"That sounds good."

"Let's see…" she said turning back to her computer.

"Let's find a class that won't conflict with your current class schedule…"

Troy eagerly leaned forward peering intensely at the counselor, he was happy that they had come to a compromise.

"Ah!"

"Did you find something?"

"Indeed I did…" she called with delight.

"Awesome!"

"The English Literature class is offered at the exact same time as your current English class. What would do is just swap you out of your current class, and enroll you into the English Lit class."

"Sounds good to me."

"Great, all I need to do is for you to sign this form…" she said handing Troy a small piece of paper and a pen. "We shall make this a dun-deal."

Troy smiled handing her back the paper.

"Great! You can go English Lit class starting today."

Troy nodded with a smile.

"Thank you for your time Troy," she said standing to her feet.

"I think you will enjoy Dr. Le's English class she is very energetic and fun-loving professor. I told her about you so I believe she will be expecting you in class today."

"Awesome, thanks so much Dr. Edwards," Troy said gripping her hand.

He turned making his way out her office, through the maze of people and desks out of the counselor's office.

A feeling of relief spread over Troy, as he trotted happily through the crowded hallways…

* * *

"Hey you seem more happy than usual,"

He shut his locker peering at the familiar faces.

"What's up with you?" Emma called glancing between him and Gia.

"I was called into the counselor's office this morning…"

"And?" Gia said.

"What happened?" Emma asked eagerly.

"She told me that since I had some decent grades that he wanted to place me in some junior-level classes."

"No, way!" Emma cried.

"Troy that's great."

"But…the problem was that those classes would conflict with my current classes so we decided that I would try out the Dr. Le's English Lit class."

Emma and Gia both turned to one another smiling and giggling. Troy peered at the both, wondering what was secretly going on between the two best friends.

"What…is there something I should know this class or the teacher?"

"No…" Emma started glancing back at Gia.

"We heard some really great things about her class that's all," Gia said with a slight snicker.

Troy furrowed his eyebrows at them, something told him that something else was going on but he didn't see the need to inquire into it.

He shrugged, "Okay…girls if you say so…"

"Troy we definitely think that you will enjoy that class, that's all," Emma said wrapping an arm around his broad shoulders.

"Right…" he called stepping away from the lockers…

* * *

"302."

He took in a deep breath stepping through the a-jar door. Silence fell on the class as Troy stepped inside, he could fell all eyes on him. He spotted an open seat making a quick bee-line for it. He sat looking down at the desk, trying to ignore the whispering going on all around him. He felt a slight tap on his shoulders.

"Troy?"

He cautiously turned to left and was surprised by who he saw.

"Kristal?!"

He felt that pang deep inside the pit of his belly again.

"Hey…I didn't know you were in this class…"

"Oh…today is my first day…"

She nodded. "Cool," she said with a bright smile.

Troy could help but return her smile; it made him happy to see a pretty and familiar face.

"Good afternoon class!"

Troy and Kristal both pried their glazes away from one another handing their attention over to their teacher.

"Class, let's get started on…oh I see we have a new student in class," the jovial professor announced.

"You must be Troy Burrows?" she said stepping in front of her desk.

"Yes."

"Troy, why don't you introduce yourself to the class…"

Troy shifted uncomfortably in his desk.

"Go, ahead…" Kristal whispered with a smile.

He slowly stood up, glancing around at everyone in the class.

"I'm Troy Burrows. I just moved here to town about a month ago. I enjoy playing all types of sports, I like reading classical novels, and I enjoy martial arts," he said taking a seat.

"Glad to hear that you enjoy classical reading, you have come to the right class," Dr. Le said whipping her long ebony hair over her thin shoulders.

"Class, let's finish up on our discussion on some of themes of symbolism in this month's reading of Romeo and Juliet."

"Hey Troy I can share my book with you if you like," Kristal offered.

"Thanks," he said leaning closer to her desk.

"No problem!"

That familiar sweet aroma filled his senses once again…

* * *

"Guys don't forget to read the next two chapters," Dr. Le called over the rush of students exiting the classroom.

"Troy can I speak to you for a second?"

He quickly headed over towards her desk.

"How did you enjoy class?"

"It was great. I've read bits and pieces of the Romeo and Juliet before at my previous school so I'm familiar with the storyline."

"That's great…let me give you these," she said reaching inside a drawer.

"These are some of the previous worksheets and lessons we've gone over."

"Thanks," he said placing them inside his backpack.

"You can also pick up a copy of the novel at the library. I don't have any more copies available here in my class."

He nodded.

"Have a good day!"

"You too," he said stepping out into the crowded hallway.

"Hey!"

"You waited for me?"

"Yeah, is there a problem?" she asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh…no not at all…" he protested.

"I would you like to see all the assignments we've been working on."

"Yes, that would be awesome!"

"Cool, if you have time, let's meet at Ernie's after school today."

"Sounds like a plan to me!"

"Awesome, I hate to cut this short but I have another class to get to at the community college but I will catch up with you later…"

He smiled.

"Bye…" she said brushing a hand against his.

The sensation sent a chill down his spine.

"Later."

He watched her till she disappeared into a crowd of students.

A sly smile formed on his youthful face. "Maybe being the new guy isn't going to be so bad after all…" he said strutting down the crowded hallway…

* * *

"Troy!"

"Hey what's up Jake?!"

"If you don't have any plans after school, I was thinking that maybe you would like to come with me to soccer practice," he said tossing his soccer ball back and forth.

He sighed. "Man…I'm sorry but I already have plans…" Troy said shutting his locker.

"Ok...that's cool…" Jake said coolly.

He peered at Jake. "I'll join you next time I promise…I just have a lot of work to catch up on in my English Lit class," he said wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"Cool…I'll catch you later!"

"See ya!" Troy called after him.


	6. A creepy encounter

A creepy encounter

Troy took a seat at one of the empty tables inside of Ernie's brain Freeze. The shop was buzzing with patrons chatting and partaking in the casual and relaxed atmosphere.

Troy glanced down at his watch. "I must be early. I don't see Kristal anywhere."

Troy leaned back against the wall. As he sat there a wave of exhaustion hit like a strong tidal wave. He let out a long, involuntary yawn. He felt his eyes growing heavier with each passing second. Troy tried fighting the sleepiness, but the more he tried fighting the more exhausted he became.

Troy shut his eyes instantly falling into a deep sleep…

* * *

"Guys…let finish this off this freak!" Jake called.

"Right!" Gia, Emma, Noah called in unison charging forth.

"Whoa, something feels strange…" Troy said stopping dead in his tracks glancing around the rooftop.

Before he realized what was going on a whirring blur struck his teammates with such force that it sent them crashing into the ground. Troy lifted his dragon sword preparing to strike the blur at any moment's notice. His sudden labored breathing signaled a sudden decrease in the air pressure around him. Fighting the quick swirling wind and air surrounded Troy lifted his sword to strike but fell down to the ground in searing pain. Despite the pain coursing through his body, he immediately thought of his friends he turned his attention over to them hoping that they were alright. With all the strength he could muster he slowly made his way over to them. Suddenly without warning a blinding flash rocked the vicinity around them. It struck Troy and the others with intense ferocity that it sent them all tumbling to the ground.

He lifted himself up, trying to find the source of the unexpected attack. Troy's blood ran icy cold the moment he realized who was behind the source of the unexpected attacks.

"Creepox!" Troy yelped slowly standing.

"Mega red…so we meet again!" the mantis Warstar crackled with laughter.

Troy stood there peering at Creepox. He wasn't sure what his motivate was for the brazen attacks on him and friends but it was time for him to put an end to his intrusion.

"C'mon Mega red…come on and fight me!" Creepox challenged.

Troy gripped the hilt of dragon sword, soaking in Creepox's challenge. Fighting the numbness in his hand, Troy charged forth at Creepox with all the strength he could muster. Going airborne with his sword lifted high in the air he bought down his sword striking one of Creepox's armored barbs. Troy gripped his sword with both arms, but the pressure was too much for him to bear.

"Haha…is the wound on your arm bothering you Mega red?!" he snorted with glee.

With a quick flick of his other armored arm, he sent Troy flying into the air. His body collided with the cold, hard ground. Troy felt a burning, throbbing pain shooting down his left arm.

"OH!" he cried peering at the gaping hole in his power suit.

He gripped his throbbing arm; the pain was becoming increasingly unbearable with every passing second. He felt like giving up but he remembered _Earth defenders never surrender_. He slowly stood to his feet, preparing not only to defend his friends but to stop Creepox and the dragon fly Warstar from destroying the city. Creepox stepped up gearing to strike, when streaks of colored shots sent the mantis stumbled back. Troy glanced back and saw his injured teammates gripping their mega blasters.

"We'll finish this next time Power Rangers!" Creepox snorted disappearing in the same matter in which he appeared.

"Come back here!" Troy cried demorphing back into his civilian form.

He collapsed to the ground, no longer able to fight the searing pain coursing through his wounded arm.

"Troy!" Emma called running to his side.

"What happened to you?" Gia asked…

* * *

"Troy!"

"Troy!"

"Huh?!" he called.

A rush of bright light and a pair of dark eyes clouded his vision. Troy sat up gripping his chest. He glanced down at his left arm. There seem to be no visible bruise or scarring.

"Is everything okay?"

"Kristal…?"

"You must have been a bad dream or something…"

"What…what makes you say that?" he asked.

"You're like drenched in sweat…" she said brushing her hand over his damp forehead.

Her touch sent a quiver down his spine.

Troy shut his eyes turning away from Kristal.

"I need to get to the bottom of this…"

"Troy…is everything okay?" she asked leaning in closer to him.

Her warm and inviting aroma filled his senses. Fighting the urge to stay, Troy suddenly stood to his feet. "Kristal…I'm really sorry but can I meet up with you later?"

"Sure…I guess…"

He grabbed his backpack. "I'll be back I promise…" he said stepping away from the table.

Kristal let out a long sigh leaning back against the table. He rushed through a crowd of patrons chatting at the entrance.

"Excuse me…" he said slipping through the doors out into the busy streets.

"Troy!" Noah called clutching his shoulder bag.

Troy was so focused on his own thoughts that he failed to notice that he nearly plowed down Noah as he rushed through the intersection.


	7. Troy's Confessions

Troy's confessions

"Troy…is something wrong?"

"Tensou!" he said stepping over the jubilant little robot.

He sighed stepping through the glowing colored panels glancing over at the colorful lines of his predecessors.

"Master Gosei…" he started.

"Yes, Troy?!"

A dry achiness filled his throat. Now was certainly not the time for coyness, he needed to seek a way to end the night terrors that plagued him and kept him up nearly all night long.

"Troy…Tensou and I can tell that there is something heavily weighing on your mind…and it has troubled you for some time."

He nodded wondering how his mentors could be so perceptive.

"Teenagers…" Tensou whispered out loud revving towards him.

The red panel caught Troy's fall, he turned glaring at Tensou.

"Master Gosei…" he said finally able to find his voice.

"I've been having some terrible night terrors that have involved me and Creepox…" he shuddered.

Just recalling the alien mantis name sent chill down his spine. "I have these night terrors just about every night…it's gotten so bad that some night I just lie awake in bed."

"What do these terrors consist of?"

"One involves me being lost in a cave, and I have no idea where everyone else is…Creepox finds me and he and I started battling and I'm sucked through a void and then I'm falling, and falling and then I just pass out once I hit the ground."

"I had another one were Creepox just out of blue starts attacking all of us while we were battling one of the Warstars. Once again he singles me out and attacks the wound on my arm…" he said glancing down at left arm.

"I've had a few others…but two I mentioned are consistent…"

"What made think that there is a connection is that wound he mentioned on my left arm. I received that wound from him or some loogies in the cave…and the very same wound appeared once again in the dream when we were fighting the Warstars."

"Troy thank you for revealing this to Tensou and I."

"What…do you mean?"

"Master Gosei and I have monitored your neurological patterns for some time and we believe that your somehow Admiral Malkor has found a way to penetrate and manipulate the brain's neurotransmitters_. _Control of this area can affect their victim's dreams._" _

"Admiral Malkor has found a way to control someone's dreams…but how something like that possible?!"

"Troy we have yet to figure that out…but we reassure you that we are working diligently to resolve it."

Troy sighed. "Master Gosei…do you know if my friends are experiencing the same thing as me?"

"No, their brain functions are functioning on a normal level," Tensou answered.

He gasped feeling like the breath had just been knocked out of him. "So you mean to tell me that I'm the only one that's been affected by this?!"

"Yes…Troy we believe so," Master Gosei answered.

"But…I don't understand…why just me?!"

"Master Gosei?"

"What is it Tensou?"

"Since Troy is here perhaps we could run those diagnostic tests."

"Very good idea."

"What tests?!" he asked cautiously glancing around the command center.

"Troy, we were preparing to call you here to ask your night terrors…so if you may we could like to test you to get an accurate review of your current brain waves."

"Okay…" he answered with slight reluctance.

"Troy please follow me…" Tensou said rolling off into the other end of the command center.

He nervously followed Tensou over to an empty corner; his eyes caught sight of a white, flat med bed.

"Please lie down."

Troy, lied back on the med bed. He felt tingling coldness of the med beneath his body. Troy heard a low hum above his head.

"What's that?"

"It's a transmitter, I'll be using it to scan your brain while taking some readings."

He watched nervously as this circular machine with prongs inside slowly descending towards him.

"Now…Troy I need to lie completely still," Tensou ordered.

He nodded with reluctance. He shut his eyes trying to mentally preparing himself for what was too come.

"Ouch!" he cried feeling the slight sting from the metal prongs gripping his head.

He glanced over Tensou. "This wouldn't hurt will it?"

"No…not too much…"

"What?!" Troy gasped sitting up.

"Troy, please calm down, we need to do this so we can help you overcome the night terrors."

He slowly sucked in a long deep breath lying back against the cold, hard surface.

"Let's get this started," Tensou called.

"Ohhhhh!" Troy wailed clutching the sides of med bed, trying to fight the surging pain coursing through his body…

* * *

"That wasn't so bad…was it?" Tensou called scurrying around Troy's med bed.

Troy slowly sat up, he felt extremely disoriented. He rubbed his throbbing temples.

"Troy I apologize for that but it was necessary for us to get to the bottom of your night terrors."

He nodded leaning against the med bed. "I hope you guys are able to find something from those tests…I don't want to go through that again."

"After this we hope that you wouldn't have to run them again on you either," Master Gosei called.

"Troy please take this…" Tensou said circling around Troy.

A small red and black wristlet appeared into front of Troy.

"Isn't this a dream catcher?"

"Yes, but not just any dream catcher this is one especially created to counteract whatever the Warstars are transmitting to your brain."

"Wow…this is great!" he called happily wrapped it around his left wrists.

"Troy don't get too happy this only a temporary solution," Master Gosei explained.

"That's fine…I would do just about anything for a good night's sleep…" he quipped.

"Thanks Master Gosei…Tensou," he said patting it robotic head.

"You're welcome Troy," Master Gosei said.

He glanced down at his watch, it was almost 7 p.m. and he not only promised to meet back up with Kristal but he had tons of other homework to catch up on. Relief swept over him as he grabbed his school bag preparing to head back.

"Troy before you go…"

"Yes?" Master Gosei he said turning back.

"Is there anything else you want to share?"

"No…" he said shaking his head.

"Those are the only significant dreams you've been experiencing lately?"

A wave of panic and shock washed over him.

Had Master Gosei and Tensou somehow discovered his dream about the legendary war involving all the past teams of power rangers?

"Troy, it's getting late and you said you have things to do," Master Gosei said.

"Thanks…" he called rushing over towards the corner.

"Go and may the power protect you," echoed inside Troy's head as he teleported outside the command center.

"Master Gosei, do you think that his memories could be returning to him?"

He sighed. "I certainly hope not Tensou at least not yet..."

"I'm so worried..." Tensou cried circling wearily around Troy's flashing panel.


	8. Flurry of understanding

Flurry of understanding

Troy stood aimlessly in the crowd, glancing up now and then drowning out the chatter and rush of cars at the busy intersection. He sighed looking down at his watch, contemplating even if it was even worth going back to Ernie's. He was sure that Kristal was probably long gone by now. Even if she were there she probably would be upset with him for skipping out on their study session. Lost in his own thoughts he failed to notice the rush of people coolly gliding pass him over to the other side of the intersection.

Troy rushed over to the other side of the intersection and just as stepped on the sidewalk a flurry of cars sped through the light. He lowered his head striding through the crowds of people. He couldn't put his finger on it but despite his reluctance to head over to see Kristal something was pushing him do so. He not feeling up to fighting it so he continued on to Ernie's…

* * *

He stepped through the clear glass doors making his way inside the Harwood County mall. A flurry of voices and people swarmed his thoughts as he slowly made his way towards the right mall entrance. That familiar pang hit his belly as he stepped inside Ernie's. There was Kristal behind the counter flashing her bright smile engaging with some customers. He slowly stepped over to the counter taking a seat at one of the empty seats. Too embarrassed to call out to her Troy lowered his head opening up his backpack pulling out his English Literacy notes. Peaking over through the corner of his eyes, she still seemed thoroughly engaged with her customers.

He let out a long sigh; he was hoping that she would notice him at some point.

Troy shut his book, gathering his backpack.

"Are you leaving already?"

A sweet, familiar waft filled his senses.

"Kristal!"

"Didn't you just get here?"

He nodded peering into her cool, dark eyes.

"Hey I'm really sorry about..."

"Troy…it's cool…" she said a smirk coolly placing hand on top of his.

A feeling of ease washed over him as he returned her smile with his own.

"I gotta get back to work…"

"I'm sorry…I wasn't trying to hold you up from work…"

"No…it's cool. I get off in 30 minutes. I can join you after I get off."

"That would be great!" Troy said with eagerness.

She smiled turning away. Striding behind the counter, he watched until she disappeared behind the "_Employees only_" doors. Troy turned his attention back over to his studies unable to wipe away the silly grin stained across his face…

* * *

"Looks like that's everything." Kristal shut her book letting out a yawn.

Troy leaned back against the plastic chair feeling satisfied with their progress.

"Kristal, thanks for the all the help."

"No problem," she said with a bright smile.

For some unjustifiable reason just seeing her smile made Troy's heart sink into his belly.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah…I'm fine…"

She glanced down at her watch. "I didn't realize it was past 8…"

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to keep you out so late."

"Troy its cool…we're classmates I know you would do the same for too…" she said placing a hand on his shoulders.

A slight pang of goosebumps tingled through his arm.

"I better get on home before the rents starts calling."

"Hey…I can walk you home…if you like…" Troy trailed off.

"Sure," she called gathering her backpack…

* * *

Troy glanced over at Kristal, watching the crisp evening winds whip through her thick curly hair. She turned catching his eye, he quickly turning away. He heard what sounded like a chuckle, peered over at her as they made their way through a maze of one-story houses.

"So…Troy how long have you been in town?"

"A little over a month now…"

"How do you like Harwood County?"

"I like it…it's a nice town…"

Kristal let out a small chuckle turning to Troy. "You're certainly not much of a talker are you?"

Troy grinned shrugging his shoulders. He honestly couldn't believe how she could tell such a thing from their brief encounter.

"Oh Troy…" she cooed brushing her hand against his arm.

Her touch sent a wave of shock coursing through his body. Feeling his face growing warm he turned his attention to the ground. In an attempt to detract attention away from his blushing face. He and Kristal continued their stroll through the neighborhood making small talk…

* * *

"There's my house." Kristal pointed over to a red-bricked two-story home corner between two other homes. They made their way pass her driveway over to the front porch.

"Thanks for walking me home."

"No problem, it's the least I can do for keeping you out so late."

Kristal chuckled. "Dude it's so pass my bedtime."

"What it is?!"

"No…no…I was totally kidding…" Kristal called taking notice of his panicked state.

Troy deflated shaking his head. "You are something else," he said with a smile.

"Don't I know…" she laughed.

They stood here taking in each other's presence. Troy took notice of how the porch light reflected in her bright brown eyes. The longer they lingered there the more he wanted to know more about her. There was just something innately drawing Troy to her presence.

"Hey I gotta go…but I'll see you in class tomorrow," she said breaking the silence.

Troy nodded. "Have a good night."

She reached over brushing a hand against his.

"Later."

She turned swinging her thick-head curly hair over her shoulders, disappearing behind the door. Troy stood there for a moment savoring her presence. He mindlessly stepped over towards the driveway striding back down the quiet suburban street…

* * *

Troy leaned back against the headboard taking in all of the events that transpired today. He sighed staring at the ceiling. Truth be told Troy lied awake afraid to go sleep, he couldn't possibly take another sleepless night. He rubbed his heavy eyes trying to keep himself awake. As he was lifting his arm he noticed the small wristlet.

"I completely forgot about the dream catcher Gosei and Tensou made for me."

A small feeling of relief washed over Troy. He shut his eyes letting his body and mind relax turning his thoughts to his encounter with Kristal today. Troy figured if he were going to dream tonight at least it should entail something or someone that made him feel happy. Troy slowly turned over drifting off into a peaceful slumber…

* * *

Troy stepped over to his locker, pulling open the lock. A wide smile appeared across his youthful face. For the first time in over a month Troy was finally able to get a good full night's sleep. The most amazing part was that he didn't experience any those night terrors of Creepox and the Warstars.

"Hey what's up Troy!"

"What's up Jake," Troy said slapping his hand.

"You seem really…_happy_," Jake said commenting on Troy's elated mood.

"You have no…idea," Troy said shutting his locker.

"Hey Noah."

"Troy."

Troy peered intensely at Noah he was taken aback by his matter of fact respond.

"Noah…is something wrong?"

Noah opened his mouth but no words came from it. Troy could see the gears shifting in high gears inside Noah's head. He could tell he was clearly pondering on something about him.

Jake turned to Noah raising an eyebrow. "Dude, what's the deal?"

"I saw _you_ yesterday…" Noah started.

"You did?!"

"Yeah…you almost mowed me down at the intersection near the mall."

Troy sheepishly turned away from his friends. "Noah…I don't think that was me you saw."

Noah ran his hands through his short curly hair. "No, I'm quite sure it was you that I saw. You seem like you were in a rush to get somewhere."

Troy let out a long sigh.

Perhaps it was time to let his friends in on his encounter with Creepox and the strange dreams he's been having.

"Hey guys I think we should…"

"Dude…we gotta get going class is about to start," Jake said sprinting down the hallway.

"Troy…we'll talk about this later…" Noah cried following after Jake.

Troy watched Jake and Noah till they both disappeared into a crowd of students.

He shrugged. "I guess I'll have to tell them some other time."

He lifted his backpack to his shoulders, striding down the hallway.

"Hey Troy."

He turned to the familiar voice.

"Kristal!" he called with a smile.

"You on your way to class?"

He nodded.

"Cool, let's get going don't want to be late."

"Right."

Troy watched her coolly stride ahead of him; he stood back taking in her presence.

"Troy are you coming?"

"Oh…right…" Troy said stepping out of his daze hurrying to her.

She chuckled shaking her head.

"What?!" he asked.

"You're so cute…" she said with a warm smile.

He turned away feeling his face growing warm, he clutched his belly feeling those slight pangs shoot through it. Ignoring the pangs he and Kristal slipped inside their English Literature class just in time. He glanced over at her catching her eye. She turned away smiling, as did he. Troy turned his attention back over to their teacher, tried to keep his mind from thinking about the pretty girl sitting next to him.

* * *

"What do you mean you can no longer control the human's brain waves?!" Creepox swiped an armed barb at the beast.

"I'm so sorry…" the toxic beast cried cowering to the ground.

A loud growled escaped his throat.

"Cursive…cursive human!" he spewed stomping the ground.

"Just you wait and see Vrak...I will prove you and Admiral Malkor wrong."

He stepped over the cowering velvet worm beast.

"I will destroy all these humans and those pathetic power rangers even…if it's the last thing I do!" Creepox yelped.


	9. Lone Ranger

Lone Ranger

"Hey Jake!" Noah said sliding into the seat next to him.

"What's up dude," Jake said turning his attention back over to the computer.

Noah leaned in closer to his computer. "I see you're making good use of our social networking site."

"Man…this site is great! And you know the best part?"

"What?!" Noah asked curiously.

"Gia added _me_," he said pointing to himself, "As a friend…" Jake called proudly.

"And…?" he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Dude, I can totally find out what she likes to do so I can ask her out," Jake said coolly.

"I suppose…but you realize this is not a dating site…" Noah said shifting in his seat.

Noah glanced around the semi-crowded study hall. For whatever reason all this past week Admiral Malkor had been holding off attacking, so the team finally had some time off from monster busting to continue their lives as normal teenagers. Noah turned his attention away from his love-stricken friend, logging into his own profile on the Harwood High School networking site. Scrolling down his friends' list he noticed that someone was missing.

Troy.

He sighed, maybe Troy wasn't kidding when he mentioned that he wasn't all that computer-savvy and that he wasn't into all the social-networking stuff. Then again Noah didn't really know what Troy liked or disliked or what he was into. He leaned back against the leather chair staring at screen. His mind started floating back to the moment Troy nearly ran him down at the intersection. He still had yet to find out what or where he was in such a hurry. Perhaps since Troy was meeting up with them later maybe he could ask him about it again.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Emma…" Noah said.

"Hey Em," Jake said.

"What are you guys up too?" she said taking a seat next to Jake.

"Nothing much…just chilling till study hall ends."

She nodded.

"Where's Gia?" Noah asked.

"She had a meeting with the pep rally squad."

"The pep rally?" Noah said.

"Yeah, the game against our rivals is coming up in another week so they have to get prepared for it."

"What are you doing Jake?"

He shook his head. "Nothing…really…"

"Is that so?" she asked glancing at his computer screen.

Gia's profile picture showed her bright smile and golden hair shining in her cheerleading suit.

Emma chuckled leaning back in her chair.

"What?!" Jake cried.

Emma and Noah both turned their attention away from Jake. Before he could figure out what was going on he saw a flock of golden hair near his ear.

"If you wanted to know something about me…you could have asked…" Gia whispered out loud.

Jake turned to Gia peering into her bright blue eyes.

"Now…where's the fun in that?!" he said with a wink.

Gia scrawled at Jake shaking her head. She took a seat next to her best friend. Jake had learned by now that if he wanted to get to know Gia he would have to take her fiery personality on straight and not back down.

"Whatever," Gia said rolling her eyes…

* * *

"Where are heading off too?"

"I have work in 30 minutes," Kristal answered stepping out of the study room.

Troy sighed.

"Troy it's going to be ok…" she chuckled placing a firm grip on his shoulders.

"We can catch up at Ernie's…"

"Ok."

"See ya."

"Later," he called watching her disappear into a crowd of students.

Troy stepped away the study rooms, making his way through a maze of students and bookshelves. Spotting his friends he made a quick beeline for the corner of the study hall.

"Noah, did you ever get a chance to talk to Troy about the other day when you ran into him?"

Troy stopped dead in tracks, peeking out from behind one of the bookshelves.

Noah turned to Jake. "No, I didn't."

Gia and Emma glanced back and forth at one another. "What you guys talking about?" Gia asked curiously.

"I told Troy that he nearly plowed me down at an intersection downtown."

"When did that happen?" Emma asked leaning in closer.

"A couple of days ago."

"So you still haven't talked to Troy about it?" Gia asked.

Noah shook his head. "Actually when I mentioned it to him…he denied that it was even him."

"That's weird…why would he do something like that?" Emma asked.

"Dude are you sure that was even Troy?"

Noah crossed his arms frowning. "I'm very sure that was him."

"You didn't stop him or at least see where he was going?" Jake asked.

"No…by the time I got up off the ground the pedestrian signal had already changed and he was long gone."

"I can't honestly think of any reason he would deny something like that…" Emma said.

"I think something been going on with Troy…" Jake said leaning back in his chair.

Everyone turned their attention over to Jake.

"Jake, what are you talking about?" Noah asked.

"I don't know he just seems like he has been really distant with us…"

"How so?" Gia asked.

"The going off on his own…and the other day in science class I glanced back at him and he was there but his mind was off somewhere else…like he was really thinking about something…"

"Dude…Troy has been keeping to himself since we've first meant him," Gia said with laughter.

"Yeah seriously…" Emma said.

"I can't comment how he was in class but I don't see any reason we always need to be under each other's noses…" Gia commented glancing between all her friends.

"I understand that but…I really do think that there is something going on him."

"I don't get it Jake…what makes you so sure of that?" Emma said.

"Think about it…Troy denying that he ran into Noah… the always going off on his own…"

"I just don't think we know enough about Troy to pass judgment on him like this," Emma said in Troy's defense.

"But that's just it…we don't know hardly anything about Troy," Jake said.

Noah let out a long sigh taking in Jake's words. He had to admit Jake was right, they really didn't know who he was or where he came from. Noah didn't want to admit it but it did find it slightly bothersome that the new kid in town was chosen to lead the new team of Power Rangers. Noah dared not to share this with any of his friends especially not his best friend.

"Guys…" Emma started, "I think we should lay off on Troy. I think he's still adjusting not only to the being new town but…" she leaned in closer, "Being our leader," she whispered out-loud.

Everyone nodded acknowledging Emma's assertion.

Troy let out a long sigh peering at his friends. Part of him was dumbfounded by what he heard, but then again they had every right to wonder why Master Gosei and Tensou chose a completely strange kid that none of them knew was to be their leader. He didn't blame them for their apprehension; he would be the same if he were in their shoes.

"Speaking of Troy…where is he?" Gia called looking in his direction.

Troy quickly ducked behind the bookshelf.

"I don't know...he said that he would meet us here after his English Lit class," Jake answered.

"He could be spending time with Kristal…" Emma said.

Gia nodded. "Yeah…that's true."

"Kristal and Troy huh…" Jake said with smirk.

Gia turned to him shaking her head. "Don't get any ideas."

"Stop it you two," Emma called glancing between her friends.

"Wherever Troy is I hope he's okay…" Emma said.

"He's a big boy I'm sure he is fine," Gia remarked.

With his head hung low Troy stepped away slowly making his way out of the study hall. Drowning out all the people and unfamiliar voices around him as he stepped out of Harwood County High…

* * *

Troy stopped taking a long breath. He had lost track of how long he had run. He wiped away the beads of sweat dripping from his face. Running always helped Troy clear his mind, but for whatever reasons this time he couldn't seem to focus on anything else expect for the conversation he overheard earlier that day. Their conversation was constantly playing back and forth inside his head, as if it were on some weird continuous loop. Troy sat down at the familiar bench, soaking in the afternoon rays. Troy wished so badly that he wasn't such a recluse. In fact he wasn't always such a loner, he was very boisterous free-spirited child. Who loved to play outdoors and had many friends at school to play with. Once he lost his parents and became an orphan, and it felt he had lost apiece of himself; his parents were all he had left in this world.

After being shuffled between many foster homes and families throughout the years Troy just shut him off from the world and decided that the best thing for him to keep his sanity was to just keep his feelings/emotions to himself and don't ever let himself get close to anyone. It seemed all the while he was growing up that every time he would make friends he was either moving to another or being placed with another foster family. Tired of being emotional invested; he just stopped caring allowing himself to be devoid of all emotions. Troy started liking that people couldn't read his emotions or tell what he was thinking. Being stoic and unassuming towards others guarded his heart and what little of soul he had left inside. The strange thing was moving here to Harwood County with his uncle and aunt, eerily reminded Troy of his childhood home. The lush green trees and mountains, the fresh air, closeness and friendliness of the town's people all reminded Troy of his life and the short time he spent with his parents.

The more his mind wondered he started thinking about the legendary Power Ranger war dream that involves all his predecessors. He glanced over at the tiny dream catcher around his wrist and for whatever reason it has yet to stop his dreams about the legendary war. This was another constant strain of stress for Troy. He couldn't seem to shake it. This particular dream has plagued him since he first moved in Harwood County. Troy cuffed his head inside his hands. Feelings of anger, frustration, and confusion started clouding his mind.

For the first time in a several years he meant people/friends that seem to actually deeply care for him and his well-being. His friends not only vouched for him but they graciously accepted him with open arms. Accepted him for who he was and what little they did know about him. Jake, Gia, Noah and Emma not only entrusted their lives to this stranger but trusted him to lead the Megaforce team into victory. There was no reason for him not to share his strange dreams with his friends. They were being sincere and willing to share themselves with him, so why shouldn't he do the same.

Troy leaned back against the stiff bench losing himself in his own tangled thoughts…

* * *

"Hey girls!"

"Kris!" Emma called happily.

She wrapped her arms around her slender shoulders.

"It's always a pleasure seeing my girls," Kristal said returning her embrace.

"How's it going Kris?" Gia said embracing her.

"I'm good, have a seat," she said offering up her table.

"Are you on a break?" Emma asked.

She nodded.

"Did you guys want anything?"

Emma and Gia both shook their heads.

"No…we're fine for now," Emma said.

"Yeah and besides you wouldn't make you work on your break…" Gia said with laughter.

"I would hope not," Kristal laughed.

"So…what are you ladies up to this beautiful afternoon?"

"We thought we would hang out here in the mall for a little while before heading out back over to my place," Emma said, "We're having a girl's day/sleepover, you should come over too."

Kristal sighed slumping in her chair. "Girls, I would but I have plans tonight already…"

"You do?" Gia asked leaning forward.

Her curiosity peeking.

"Plans with a particularly person?" Emma asked slyly.

"No…I'm not meeting up with Troy if that's what you guys are thinking…"

Gia peered at Kristal.

"Seriously, I'm not…we're going out to dinner tonight with some of my out of town relatives."

"Too bad…maybe next time," Emma chirped.

"Yeah…definitely…" Kristal said taking a sip of her juice.

"Speaking of Troy we haven't seen him all day," Gia said.

"You haven't?"

"Nope," Gia replied.

"That's weird…" Kristal trailed off.

"How so?" Emma asked.

"Troy told he was meeting up with you guys after our class today."

Gia and Emma glanced back and forth at one another.

"Can I assume by your looks that Troy never meant up with you guys?"

Gia and Emma both nodded.

"Wow…maybe something came up…"

Emma leaned forward in her chair clutching her stomach slight pangs started flowing through it. She couldn't place a finger on it but her gut was telling her that perhaps Jake had right that something strange was definitely going on with Troy.

"Emma?" Gia called.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah…why do you ask?"

"You zoned out there for a second."

"Sorry…I was just thinking about what Jake and Noah said earlier about Troy."

Kristal turned her attention over to Emma. "Is something going on with him?"

Emma glanced over a Gia, unsure if she should mention anything to Kristal.

"Jake seems convinced that something strange been going on with Troy. Noah said something about Troy bumping into him at one of the intersections close to here. He said Troy seem like he was in a hurry. Noah said he confronted Troy about the incident but he denied that it was him."

Kristal scratched her head looking down at the table. Emma couldn't tell if she was upset or simply trying to process everything she had told her.

"I don't know about Troy acting strange and…no offense to him but he is really quiet, shy and somewhat aloof so he I think he is just being himself and trying to get over the being the new kid in town…"

Emma soaked in Kristal's words, they made a lot of sense the more she thought about it.

"I still remember when I first moved here about 10 years ago…I didn't want to talk or play with anyone."

"Yeah…we remember," Gia said glancing at Emma.

"We had to drag you out of your house to come and play with us," Emma said laughing.

Kristal leaned forward smiling. "So happy you guys did we had so much fun together."

"Right, we've been close friends since then," Emma said glancing between her and Gia.

"Even though this is my home now…I still most old Angel Grove…" Kristal said shutting her eyes.

Emma chuckled at her close friend; she could tell Kristal was recalling memorable moments of their childhood.

"Anyways, didn't you say something about Troy running into Noah around here?"

Emma nodded.

"Last week I forgot exactly what day it was but I was supposed to meet Troy up here after school to go over some study notes. He was here and when I went over to him he was drenched in sweat…"

"He was?!" Gia asked leaning forward.

"Yeah, I think he was having a really bad dream or something…"

Emma felt the knot in her belly tighten.

"When I woke up him up he was really rattled and got up said something about needing to go somewhere, then told me that he would meet me back up here later."

A moment of silence lingered between the three friends.

"Do you guys think that…that could be the same day he ran into Noah?" Gia asked.

"Right…it could be…" Emma said.

She started recalling a day last week when she was doing some volunteer work at Ernie's and recalling the brief conversation she had with Troy. From what Emma remembered Troy did seem a bit distant and distracted at that time too. She suddenly recalled Troy mentioning something about having strange dreams.

Emma gasped.

"Em…what is it?" Gia asked turning to her in panic.

"Sorry…I just remembered something…"

"About Troy?" Kristal asked.

She nodded. "This past Wednesday, while I was here doing some volunteer work and Troy stopped by. He did seem a little out of it. So I asked him was he okay and I remember him mentioning something about…having strange dreams…"

Gia and Kristal peered at Emma looks of disbelief were marked across their faces.

"Wow…maybe that what's been going on with Troy," Kristal said breaking the silence.

"Yeah…maybe…"Gia said.

Emma glanced over at Gia; she could tell that she was holding back her tongue and her thoughts. Sighing Gia crossed her arms sitting back against the seat.

Kristal glanced down at her watch.

She stood to her feet. "Ladies I gotta get back to work…but let me know how things turn out with Troy…" she said disappearing behind the counter.

Gia sprinted to life leaning closer to her best friend. Emma leaned in closer anxious to hear what was on her mind. "Did he say anything else about his dreams?"

Emma shook her head. "No…that was the same day that we ran into that Jordan kid…I never had a chance to ask him about it."

Gia deflated leaning back in her chair. "The pieces of this puzzle are scattered but some of them are slowly coming together."

"What do you mean?" Emma asked.

"Troy's distant from the rest of us and Kristal saying that she think he was having a bad dream, then him mentioning it to you in passing…"

"It makes me wonder what kind of dreams he's been having." Emma said.

"Why?"

"These dreams could be the reason why Troy separates himself from us all the time."

Gia sighed. "I personally would want to be closer to my friends but…then again that's just me…"

Another thought flooded Emma's thoughts on where Troy could have possibility gone after running into Noah that day.

"Kris, mentioned that Troy rushed out of here after she woke him up…"

"Okay…"

"Where do you think Troy could have gone off too in such a hurry?"

"I don't know…his house…" Gia said with a shrug.

Emma sighed. "G, think about the other place Troy could have gone for help."

Gia gasped bright blue eyes lit with surprise. "The command center to see Master Gosei and Tensou!"

"Bingo!" she called.

Gia stood to her feet.

"What is it?"

"We should totally go over to the command center and see if Master Gosei and Tensou know about anything going on with Troy!" Gia said sprinting out of Ernie's.

Emma didn't have a good feeling about her proposed plan.

"Gia…wait up…" Emma called after her…

* * *

"This is great that we're possibly going to get to the bottom of this."

"G…" she said stopping near the intersection.

She glanced back making her way back over to Emma. "What is it? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…but…" she trailed off.

"But what?"

"I don't think this is a good idea," she said.

"C'mon Em...we've been worried about what's been going on with Troy…so now is our chance to find out."

Emma sighed. "I know but…this doesn't feel right…it's like we're sneaking around behind Troy's back. If he finds out, then he may never open up to us."

Gia sighed taking a seat at one of the nearby benches. Emma cautiously sat beside her best friend.

"You're right…absolutely right. This is totally violating Troy's privacy."

Emma smiled glad to see that they were both on the same page.

"Yeah…definitely…I have a strong feeling Troy is going to open up to us…we just need to give him some time," Emma said.

Gia nodded with a smile. "Till he does let's not push him."

"Most definitely," Emma agreed.

She turned peering at Gia. "Hey…do you think we should share this Noah and Jake?"

Gia turned to Emma shaking her head. "No…I think we should keep this to ourselves for now."

Emma nodded turning her attention back over to some children playing at the small park across from the town square. She was hoping that somewhere out there Troy could hear her thoughts and know that herself, Gia, Noah and Jake all had his back and they would be there for him in this time of need.


	10. Troy's Magnanimous Spirit

**Author's Note**: I used elements from the PR Megaforce episode "_Stranger Ranger_" in this chapter. Hopefully at some point Troy will find some resolution to his, strange dreams, and his ongoing rivalry with Creepox. At some point Troy will learn to loosen up a little and trust more in his friends?

* * *

Troy's Magnanimous Spirit

"So have you been able to come up with another spell?!"

"No…not…yet…Creepox sir…" he stuttered.

"Gah!" Creepox yelped.

He covered his nose. One of the rough things about being an insectoid was having such overt senses.

"What are you brewing in here? It smells terrible!"

"I've worked tirelessly since you summoned me here to this planet to come up with a stronger hysteria spell."

The velvet worm turned his attention back over to the fire brewing inside of small pit of the dark cave.

"Dream Snitcher you are supposed to be a master of Legilimency."

Creepox steeped over to the toxic beast. "So I can't understand why you are having trouble coming up with a stronger spell to counter act whatever it that boy used to stop your previous spell."

He sighed. "Whatever that human used is blocking the signal that I've transmitted to his brain so I've trying to come up with ways to break the connection."

"You better come up with something soon or soon suffer the same fate at those cursive power rangers!"

Creepox stepped out the mouth of the cave. Admiral Malkor and Vrak in light of their recent defeats they wanted to stop all their attacks and focus on studying the human's weaknesses so they could come up with a better insectoids and strategies to defeat the Megaforce Power Rangers. Creepox hated to admit it but their stalling was giving him time to carry out his plan. He was hoping that if his scheme was successful Malkor would demote Vrak and move up him up to 2nd in command. Creepox needed this plan to pan out so he could exact revenge on the mega red ranger. One of the best things that came out of their latest battle against the Megaforce rangers was that they were finally able to learn the civilian identities of the Power Rangers.

Creepox was very happy to learn that human he confronted was not only affected by the dream spell but he was the leader of the team. He figured what better way to bring down the team was to crush the spirit of their leader. What better way to do this than by invading his mind and dreams. As Creepox learned from Dream Snitcher dreams were a vital source of power and ambition for humans. Dreams were the fuel that gave them the power to carry out their goals. He figured by getting into Troy's head he would be able to get inside his head bringing down his morale and will to fight. Creepox walked over to the end of the cliff, peering over its edge.

"Mega red you'll going to be mine!" he shouted scratching his armored barbs together…

* * *

"Hey dude you sure you don't want to join the game?"

"No...thanks Jake...but thanks for the offer."

"Suit yourself," Jake shrugged stepping out into the soccer field.

Troy sighed leaning against the bleachers. He was not in the mood to play soccer or anything for the matter. His mind was still debating on right time to confide in his friends about his strange dreams and the counter with Creepox...

Troy wrapped his head in his hands. He felt a strong tug on his shoulders.

"Noah."

"Hey Troy. How is it going?" he asked taking a seat next to him.

Troy shrugged. "Alright I guess…"

"Something up?"

He shook his head.

Noah sighed turning his attention over to soccer field. He could tell that something was eating at Troy. He opened up his mouth to speak but no words came out. Noah wanted to ask him about their random encounter at the intersection and why Troy was in such hurry to get wherever it was he was going. Noah chewed his bottom lip in nervousness. Now seem like the perfect time to ask him but at the same time Troy's pensive mood told him that he probably wasn't in the mood to talk. Noah sighed unsure of what he should do.

"Hey guys!"

Noah and Troy both turned their attentions over to the sweet airy voice.

"Hey Gia, Emma," Noah said standing.

Emma smiled, Gia threw up a hand.

"Hi," called another female voice.

"Kristal!" Noah said.

Emma and Gia both took a seat next to Noah.

"Welcome ladies," Noah said sliding between both Gia and Emma.

"Mine if I take a seat?"

Troy shook his head.

"Thanks," she said taking a seat next to Troy.

"No problem," he said meekly.

Troy turned his attention back over the game.

"Troy are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Sure but…seems like there's something on your mind," Kristal said leaning in closer.

He slowly turned to her. "Kristal…I'm just going through something right now…" he trailed off.

"If you need someone to talk too or confide in I'm here for you."

"Thanks…I really appreciate that."

Troy leaned over taking one of her hands into his own. He reached out to Kristal feeling the comfort and sincerity in her words. She smiled leaning her head against his broad shoulders. Noah glanced over at Troy and Kristal. He smiled. Noah was glad that Troy was allowing himself to open up to _someone_.

"How long has the game been going on?" Emma asked.

"The game just started," Noah answered.

"Cool," Emma said.

"Noah leaned back against the metal bleachers turning his attention back over to the game...

A roar from the audience stirred all of their attention. It was the last few seconds of the game left. A tall red-haired boy kicked the ball over to the center of the field. Jake ran over kicking it between his legs; they all watched Jake coolly glide through his teammates and opponents. He kicked the ball back and forth between his feet, gauging the goal. With a quick swift of his foot he swung kicking the ball. It whizzed by the goalie, bouncing back against the net.

"Nice goal!" Noah called with excitement.

"Sweet move!" Emma said.

"That was a really good shot," Troy called.

"Wow…Jake is actually pretty good."

Everyone turned their attention over to Gia.

"What?!"

"You just gave Jake a compliment…" Noah said.

She shrugged. "I call them when I see fit."

Jake along with all his teammates stepped away from the field striding towards the bleachers. After a few slaps of congratulations from his teammates Jake made his way over to his friends.

"Hey dude that was a nice play," Troy said slapping Jake a high-five.

"Thanks bro!"

"Good play out there," Noah said.

Jake smiled.

"Nice shot," Kristal said.

"Great job out there," Emma chirped.

"Thanks guys," Jake said.

A wide silly grin stained across his face. Jake turned his attention towards Gia. She was sitting with her arms crossed staring intensely in his direction.

"Jake…I must admit you were pretty good out there."

Jake gasped. "What do I hear Gia paying me a compliment?" he asked with laughter.

She smiled slyly. "If you're good you're good right?!"

"Guys we should totally go over to Ernie's to celebrate," Emma said standing.

"Stupendous idea!" Noah said grabbing his shoulder bag.

"I'm totally down for that," Jake said, "Let me go grab my things," he said running over the side of the bleachers.

"I could totally go for a smoothie right now," Emma said.

"Same here," Gia laughed.

"Let's go guys," Jake said.

"After you," he said as Gia stepped down from the bleachers.

"Troy you down for coming to Ernie's right?" Kristal asked.

"I think so."

"Great," she said wrapping an arm around his.

He had to admit it despite his sullen mood it did feel right being wrapped in her sweet natured presence…

* * *

"Here all you guys go six smoothies."

"Thanks Ernie," Emma said happily.

"Yeah…thanks!" Noah said.

"This is great!" Jake cried reaching for one of the drinks.

The jovial atmosphere still couldn't pull Troy out of his sullen mood. He sighed reaching for his smoothie.

"Did you guys see Kevin and I…we killed it out there," Jake said.

"That was such a great play," Kristal chirped.

"Glad you guys enjoyed our game!" Jake cried glancing across the table.

He caught Troy's eye. Troy turned away throwing him a quick smile. Jake crossed his arms wondering what that was all about. He sighed, Jake just couldn't shake the feelings that something was deeply troubling Troy. He wanted to ask him about it but now was not the time to do so and besides Jake really wanted to continue basking the glory of kicking the winning goal at the game.

"Soccer seems like a lot of fun…it's something that I've always wanted to learn how to play," Kristal said.

Jake's eyes lit. "Girl, soccer is totally fun…if you want I can teach you how to play," he offered.

"Awesome!"

"Been trying to get a certain someone here…" he said glancing over at Noah, "Come out and play for the longest."

"Look, I told you I got two left feet…I would not be any good for playing soccer."

"Two left feet?" Emma said.

"I thought Jake was referring to soccer not dancing," Gia said with laughter.

"Hey you guys know what I mean," Noah countered in his own defense.

"Dude…please stop while you're ahead." Jake wrapped his arms around his best friend chuckling.

Everyone around the table joined in the silly banter.

"Troy, you should definitely come out and play sometimes…"

"Do you know how to play?" Kristal asked.

"No…not…really…"

"Dude…I can totally teach you…I think you would be really good at it."

Troy smiled.

"Thanks Jake. I will have to take you up on that offer sometimes."

"We can totally practice together," Kristal said leaning in closer to Troy.

He nodded. It seemed good-natured atmosphere of being around his friends was lifting his mood…

* * *

"Vrak!"

"Yes Admiral Malkor?"

Vrak turned his attention away from the universal screen. He had scanned the sectors of Harwood County, particularly the coastal regions. During some of his visits he had taken notice of vast amount of vital resources these regions supplied for the humans. Many of these resources were critical for their survival. Vrak figured that if they could somehow come up with a plan to destroy the land from within they would be able to cost catastrophic destruction. But in order for him to fully carry out his plans, Vrak needed time to send for help from the toxic beasts squad, who were some of the distant creatures from his home planet. His planet was light years away from Earth atmosphere, so he needed time to call them. Till he could fully carry out his plan he managed to pursue Admiral Malkor to hold off attacking the Earth till he could learn more about the humans that transformed themselves into the Megaforce Power Rangers.

"How much longer do you need to run your experiments?"

"Possibly a couple more days…Sir Malkor."

Admiral Malkor's loud growling echoed throughout the mothership.

"These little experiments of yours better work! I don't know much longer I can put off conquering this retched planet!"

"Sir, I assure that from what I have gathered we shall not only be able to conquer this planet but we will be able to destroy those cursive Power Rangers."

"Now…that's what I like to hear."

Vrak made a slight bow towards Malkor.

"Where is Creepox?!" Admiral Malkor said glancing around the mothership.

"Creepox left mumbling something about being tired of waiting for us to come up with a plan to destroy the humans."

Malkor took a step back growling. "I don't know what he is up too…but all I know is that the one of you…I don't care who needs to hurry up and come up with a plan. My patience for you two is waning!" Malkor snarled.

He stepped out of the main control room. Vrak turned his attention back over to the universal screen. He wasn't really aware of what Creepox was or has done down on Earth but all Vrak cared was that he needed to make sure that Creepox nor Admiral Malkor stood in the way of his plan…

* * *

"I don't know why you need all stuff just to cause some of those human night terrors!" Creepox said stepping inside the cave.

"There is something weird about this planet's atmosphere that interferes with my casting…but not with these items…" Dream Snitcher said holding up a two large silver candles and some type of oil, "I shall not only be able to invade the red ranger's dreams but I will be able to control his thoughts."

Creepox gasped.

That was certainly not something he was expecting to hear.

"Good…Dream Snitcher get back to it…I'm itching to get this started," He said rubbing his armored barbed together.

"Right away Creepox Sir…"

Dream Snitcher walked over to the middle of the cave. He lit the candles, from the brewing fire, placing them inside the holders. He poured some of the oil from the small vital over the glowing fire. It licked the flames, filling the dark cave with a rich glow. A strange aura filled the air. Taking even the harden mantis Creepox by surprise.

Dream Snitcher took to the dancing flames chanting...

"_Evil spirits of turmoil and strife._

_Bring Troy Burrows nights with nothing but fright._

_I command you to shut off all his might. _

_And in these restless dreams he will not find any meanings._

_Just nightmares only worthy of terrors and screaming_."

Creepox covered his nose. A strange fragrant odor filled the air. Creepox slowly back away from the bright orange flames. Dream Snitcher repeated the chant. The flames rose higher each time he repeated the chant the higher the flames rose.

"Why do you keep repeating that?!" he growled.

Dream Snitcher glanced over at the winged-mantis, turning his attention back over to the flames. He reached pouring more of the sweet, smelling oil against the flames. Creepox slowly back out of the cave. He supposed that maybe it would be best if just stepped away allowing the master of Legilimency to work his magic…

* * *

"I heard that movie was really good," Kristal said.

"We're totally going to have to check it out sometimes, right Emma?"

"Totally," she said with laughter.

A sharp pain struck Troy's right temple. He furrowed over sitting back in his chair. Another sharp stab of pain attacked the same area. Troy shut his eyes wondering what could have caused this sudden on-set of pain.

"Troy are you okay?" Kristal asked.

"Yeah…I'm fine."

This stabbing pain shot across his head striking his left temple. Troy rubbed his temples, in an effort to soothe the throbbing pain. After a couple of moments of massaging his temples the pain still stirred inside his head. The intensively of the pain seem to increase the longer he sat there at the time. It scared him. He'd never felt anything so intensive before in all his life. He sucked in a long deep breath, leaning against the chair. At this point Troy could no longer concentrate on the conversation going on between his friends. He needed to find a way out, nothing to suspicious or obvious but something that would give him a plausible excuse to leave.

"Oh…no!"

"What is it Kris?" Emma asked.

"I forgot I'm supposed help my mom make dinner tonight."

She glanced down at her watch. "My mom is going to kill me if I don't get home soon," she said standing.

Troy turned to Kristal smiling.

"It's cool, thanks for coming out to my game."

"No problem, I really enjoyed it."

"Hey Troy would you mind…"

"No…no…not at all."

Troy quickly stood to his feet. Jake and the others all glanced at one another surprised.

"I'll catch up with you guys later," Troy said throwing up a hand.

"Later guys," Emma said.

"Be good you two," Gia jokingly jibed waving a finger.

Troy and Kristal both chuckle making their way through the crowd out of Ernie's. A great feeling of relief washed over Troy as they stepped out of Harwood County Mall…

"Thanks again for walking me home."

"No problem."

The two of them lingered at her porch as they had done before taking in each other's presence only this time Troy was fighting the searing pain swirling inside his head. Kristal stepped closer, her inviting scent invading his senses.

"Troy are you sure everything is okay?"

He peered into eyes opening up his mouth to speak. Troy felt compelled to tell her the truth for some odd reason. He didn't want to stir up anything or have her worrying about him.

"Kristal…I'm fine…really I am."

She shook her head. Troy could tell that she was seeing through his deception.

"Troy when you are ready to talk…I'll be here."

"Thanks I really appreciate it."

"I'll catch up with you later."

"Later."

She reached over wrapping her slender arms around his broad shoulders. Despite the pain, Troy felt the warmness through her embrace. He stepped away watching her disappear behind her door. He let out a long sigh heading back towards the busy suburban street. Troy rubbed his temples as he strode down the street. He stopped leaning against a telephone pole, he needed a minute to compose himself. Dizzy and disoriented he cautiously stepped back on the sidewalk, hoping that he would be able to safely make back to his house…

* * *

Noah leaned back in the plastic chair crossing his arms. He and the others were surprised by Troy's sudden departure.

"Hey what's the matter with you?" Jake asked.

"Guys I think we need to have a talk."

"About what?" Emma asked.

"Troy…"

Emma and Gia both glanced at one another. "Okay." Gia said leaning in closer.

"But I don't think that we should discuss it here."

"Why not?" Emma asked.

"He's not all I would like to discuss with you guys," Noah whispered out loud.

Jake, Gia and Emma all glanced back and forth at one another.

"Gotcha," Jake said standing.

"Let's head over to the patio area in the Town Square, where we can have a leisure discussion."

Gia and Emma nodded stepping away from the table. Noah and his friends silently following each other out of Ernie's. The Town Square was located about half a mile from the county mall. They all stepped inside the square making their way through the patrons.

"Let's sit over here," Noah suggested.

Without a words or questions he and the others took a seat at one of the black, circular round tables. Jake and Noah slid into one side of the table, while Emma and Gia took seats across from them.

"This seems like a good spot away from possible prying eyes or ears."

Everyone sat in silence gazing pensively at one another. Noah sighed. Perhaps they figured that since he was the one that called the sudden meeting that maybe he should to start it.

"Guys, sorry the suddenness but I really think that we need to sit down and have a talk with Troy."

"Yeah, I completely agree," Jake said nodding.

Gia and Emma glanced back and forth at one another. But they both remained silent.

"I don't know about you guys but today I could totally feel that something was up with him today."

"You felt like that?!" Noah asked turning to Jake.

He nodded. "The dude was totally not into the game today…nor celebrating with us at Ernie's."

"Yeah I noticed that too…when I came over and sat next to him…it was almost as if I didn't even exist.

Jake shook his head. "I noticed that too Noah…that his mind was somewhere else while we were celebrating at Ernie's."

"You guys thought I was crazy when I said I thought something was up with Troy."

"Ladies…you can jump in anytime you like…" Jake started, "After all Troy is all our friend here."

Emma let out a long sigh looking down at the table. If Noah didn't know any better he would have thought that they knew more than they were letting them in on. Jake leaned forward peering at both the girls.

"Why do I get the feeling that you two know something…"

Noah glanced over in awe at Jake. He was amazed at how they were echoing each other's thoughts.

"We think that we know why Troy's been distance with us."

"Gia!" Emma said turning to her.

"It's okay…I think now we should tell them."

Emma sighed.

Noah leaned forward, his mind racing with what the girls could have possibility found out what's been going on with Troy.

"You guys remember when we came across that Jordan kid?"

Jake and Noah both nodded.

"That same day he came by Ernie's I noticed that Troy seemed a little out of it. So I asked him if he was okay. He mentioned something about having some strange dreams."

"Okay…" Jake said. "Is that all he said?"

"Yeah…I didn't get a chance to ask him about it again."

"But that's not everything," Gia said.

"Kris told us that when she came here to meet up with Troy and that he was asleep and that when she woke him up he seemed really startled like he was having a really bad dream or something."

"She also said that he got up saying something about needing to get to the bottom of this rushing out of Ernie's," Gia stated.

Noah gasped. "I wonder if that was the same day that we ran into each other?"

"We think so," Emma said.

"Wow…I wonder where he could have gone in such a hurry?" Jake asked.

"Master Gosei…" Gia said.

"But why would he have gone there?" Jake asked.

Gia shrugged. "I don't know…maybe he thought that he could help him or something."

Noah sighed. "That sounds so…strange…"

"Don't see you guys coming up with any other ideas?" Gia said curtly.

"How can we? When we don't know anything about Troy to make any other plausible guesses about where he could have been off too?"

"Yeah…what he said!"

Gia sighed rolling her eyes.

"Okay…now we at least have something to start on," Noah said.

"Right…" Emma said.

"But even so do you guys think that's all that's been going on with him?" Jake said.

"Probably not…but now we have something to go on…" Noah said.

"But do you think we should ask him about the strange dreams?" Emma asked.

"I think we should…" Noah said sighing.

"Yeah I can't see why not…after all he did mentioned it you," Jake said.

"He mentioned it more in passing…"

"There have been some strange things going on not just with Troy but with the Warstars too."

"What do you mean?" Gia asked.

"For one thing we haven't had an attack in the past week…"

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Gia said chuckling.

"Considering how they were sending down the monsters and simultaneously attacking the city…it just reads strange that they are all of sudden stop attacking."

Jake, Gia and Emma glanced at one another nodding.

"Do you guys remember last week when we were called to an attack? That alien that looked like he resembled a weird crustacean…"

"Yeah…he was standing on top of a building just watching us," Jake said.

"As if he were observing his lab rats…"

"I did totally notice that," Emma said.

"It was so creepy…" Gia said.

She shuddered grabbing one of Emma's hands.

"Maybe he was observing us so they can know how to plan future attacks on us," Jake said.

Noah turned to his best friend. He was somewhat surprised that he had come to that conclusion.

"Yeah that's exactly what I was thinking too."

"Great minds think alike."

Noah smiled.

He leaned back against the metal chair.

"All of this just seems so weird…the Warstars holding back their attacks…and these so-called strange dreams Troy has experienced…"

"What do you mean Noah?" Gia asked.

"I don't want go as far to say that they could have something to do with the way Troy's been acting but everything just seem too conveniently strange…"

"Yeah…I don't know about that…Troy's been kind of distant since we first meant him so I really don't think that would have anything to do with the way he's being acting lately…" Emma trailed off…but then again we don't really know."

"We actually thought about asking Master Gosei about Troy…" Gia said. "But, we decided not to…we didn't want to step on his toes…what if he found out then Troy probably would never open up to us."

"Yeah…that's true…" Jake said.

"Right," Noah said.

"Master Gosei mentioned that he was chosen as our leader because of his level-headedness, his strength and resolve and for overcoming some adversities in his life…so maybe dealing with being new in town and trying to lead the team is overwhelming for him and he's trying to learn out to balance it all," Emma suggested.

"I can totally understand that," Jake said.

"Yeah…I think we really have to put ourselves in his shoes and try to think how we would react if placed in his situation," she added.

"Great point Em," Gia said turning to her.

Noah nodded, if there was one thing he admired about Emma was her love and compassionate nature she had towards others.

"I think if we give Troy some time he will open up to us," Gia said.

"You guys are right. For as much as I would like to get to know more about Troy…I too think that he will open up eventually," Noah said.

"Exactly. Till then I suggest that we act normal and don't treat Troy any differently," Gia commented.

"Totally," Jake said.

Noah nodded. Emma stood to her feet.

"Em what's up?"

"It getting kind of late I think I'm going to head on home."

"Yeah, I'm going to head out too," Gia called standing.

"Cool, we'll check in with you ladies later," Noah said.

"Great…see you guys in school tomorrow, "Emma called.

"Later," Gia said.

Noah and Jake watched the girls till they disappeared into a crowd of patrons.

"Then there were two," Jake jokingly jibed.

Noah sighed shaking his head.

"Hey dude you want to go catch that movie they were talking about?" Jake asked.

"Sure why not."

"Awesome…let's get going," Jake said trotting ahead through the patio of the town square.

Noah stood heading over to Jake. He was glad that he at least gotten the chance to get some things off his chest, that and discuss some of his thoughts over their elusive friend and the lack of battles against the Warstar aliens…

_Later on that evening..._

A long drawn out yawn escaped Troy's throat. He took this as signal that it was time to turn in. He rubbed his temples, the throbbing had somewhat subsided. Troy spent the rest of the afternoon holed up inside his room fighting the pain and the overwhelming fatigue. He tried sleeping but that didn't seem to work, he tried taking a quick run through Harwood County Park but the pain was to consuming for him to focus. Troy returned home, and tried to do what little studying and reading he could. He sighed, walked over to his bed, pulling back the covers sliding inside. Troy laid his head against the pillow sinking into its softness. As he laid there his mind started wandering. He turned over, trying to shut his wondering thoughts. He smiled glanced at the small dream catcher around his wrist. Troy shut his eyes, trying not to focus on anything but getting a good night's rest…

* * *

"I got you now red ranger!"

"Let me go you cockroach!"

Troy felt Creepox's grip tighten around his neck. Troy no longer felt the ground beneath him, as he struggled trying to break free of Creepox's grip. The mantis lifted Troy tossing him in the air like some discarded old rag-doll. Troy tumbled to the ground, in searing pain. Without a moment to spare, Troy quickly gathered back to his feet just in time to fend off one of Creepox's on-coming attacks. With his mega blaster in hand aiming to shoot, Troy launched forward, his attack was thwarted by one of Creepox's armored barbs.

Before, Troy even gotten a chance to spring another attack; Creepox swiped a barb at him. The strike sent Troy tumbling to the ground. As he tried gathering his composure, a blinding flash struck him with an intense ferocity. He fell to ground, Troy sucked a deep breath trying to focus his mind and not lose his cool in this battle. Creepox slowly stepped forward, and without a moment to share Troy whipped out his morpher, and his dragonsword battle card.

"Summon battle gear!"

Troy raised his dragonsword high in the air charging at Creepox with with all the might and power he could muster. He and Creepox exchanged blows back and forth.

"This is pitiful!" Creepox sneered as he struck Troy with one of his armored barbs.

Troy raised his sword blocking his attack.

"Is this all you got red ranger?!" Creepox snorted.

Troy gripped the hilt of his sword, feeling the mounting pressure from Creepox's barb. Feeling a sudden surge of strength Troy broke free from Creepox's hold.

"Ahhhhh!" Troy cried charging forth.

The clicking and clashing of sword against barb echoed inside Troy's head as he and Creepox engaged in combat. Troy charged forth, missing his target, Creepox struck him taking advantage of the opportunity. Not letting the mantis take another open hit on him Troy quickly lunged forward raising his sword.

"Oh no you don't!" Creepox cried kicking Troy in the chest.

Startled and stunned he fell the ground, unable to regain his composure.

"There is no reason to continue this fight, red ranger."

"Here I thought you were stronger than this!"

Disgusted Creepox turned away from Troy.

"I am strong and I'm going to prove it when I send back under the rock you crawled from!"

Troy slowly sat up trying to regain his strength.

"Gah! Take this red ranger!"

"Meteor shots!"

Troy watched haplessly as reign of firestorm of meteors came flying towards him. He slowly tried backing away from the imminent danger, trying to think of way to escape. Without thinking Troy pulled out his morpher, and one of their battle cards.

"Defense-storm"

"Activate!"

He held the morpher forward as a wall of wind spun forward. The fire and wind whipped and clashed against one another. Troy slowly stumbled back to his feet peaking over the cliff's edge.

"I don't know how much longer I can hold this…"

Suddenly a strong gust of wind and fire knocked into Troy. Losing his footing the force sent him tumbling off the cliff's edge. A loud screamed escaped his throat as he fell through the cold, thick air.

Demorphing back to his civilian form Troy landed hard against the ground below.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Creepox sneered loudly from the cliff's edge…

* * *

"What the...?!"

Troy sat up his bed clutching his head. Breathing hitched in his throat, feeling the sweat clinging to his body and his heart racing Troy rocked back and forth trying to make sense of the night terror.

"I don't understand…" he looked over the dream catcher wrapped around his wrists.

Troy cupped his head in his hands. That sweltering headache from earlier had returned, but this time with a strong vengeance.

"What should I do…?!"

* * *

"Dude…so what are you planning on getting for lunch today?"

Noah shrugged. "Probably just the usual."

"Hey…look its Troy."

"Where?" Noah asked looking around the crowded hallway.

"Over by the lockers."

"Cool."

He and Jake strode through the crowd of their peers over to Troy. He was hunched over with his head inside his locker.

"Troy?!" Jake called slapping a hand on his shoulders.

Shaken and startled Troy jumped hitting his head against his locker.

"Oh!" Troy wailed holding his head.

"Dude…I'm totally sorry."

"Are you alright?" Noah asked.

"Yeah…I think so…" he trailed off rubbing his bruised head.

He shut his locker leaning back against it.

"Hey man are you okay?" Jake asked.

Troy remained quiet nodding his head. Noah peered at their friend with curious eyes. His usual good-natured presence was gone and replaced by some strange dark aurora. Troy's eyes were dark and heavy like that of someone who hadn't gotten a wink of sleep in days. His withdrawn and forced attitude, that which Noah took notice of in some of their other classes earlier that day. Troy just seemed more wooden than his usual quiet, aloof matter.

"We're meeting the girls for lunch…would you like to join us?" Jake asked.

"I'm sorry guys I'm going to go to study hall…got some English Lit homework to catch up on."

Noah had to lean in Troy's voice was barely audible.

Troy turned away from him and Jake, slumping down the hallway with his head hung low. Jake and Noah glanced back and forth at one another.

"Whoa dude what in the world was all that about?" Jake said shaking his head.

"Wow something is definitely up with him," Noah commented.

"Should we?" Jake trailed off.

"No…we should just let Troy be…for now…" Noah said, as he and Jake continued on their way to the cafeteria…

* * *

Troy shut the door, pulling out one of the chairs. He cuffed his head inside his hands. He was still shaken and extremely distraught over the violent night terror that kept him awake for the reminder of the night. The dull throbbing inside his head had somewhat subdued since last night. Troy couldn't why and how the night terror had come about. He had been sure that the dream catcher would stop all the horrible nightmares. Troy sighed heavily leaning back in his seat. While anger and confusion, clouded his mind a strong wave of sleepiness washed over him. He felt his eyelids growing heavier with every passing second.

"I can't fall asleep…I can't fall asleep…" he kept chanting over again.

"Maybe a short nap wouldn't hurt me…" Troy laid his head against the table instantly falling into a deep sleep…

A loud knock stirred Troy.

"Excuse me?"

"Huh?!"

"Sorry but we've reserved this room."

Troy turned peering at the tall dark-haired teenager. Troy gasped, glancing down at his watch. Jumping to feet, apologizing Troy sprinted out of the study hall. He rushed down the empty hallway, stopping at room 302.

Troy sighed, "I can't believe that I'm late for class."

Slowly pulled open the door, the room fell silent as he stepped inside taking a seat next to Kristal.

"Troy, good to see you joining us," Mrs. Le said turning her attention back over to the blackboard.

"Hey is everything okay?"

"Yeah…" Troy whispered out loud, pulling out his English Lit notes…

"Class be sure to finish up that last chapter in Romeo and Juliet."

"Troy?"

He started gathering his things, heading for the door.

Troy sighed turning around. "Yes Mrs. Le?"

"I gathered that you are still trying to get use to your new class schedule…so I'll let the tardy slid this time but please be on time for my class."

"Sure thing Mrs. Le."

Troy turned stepping outside into the hallway.

"Hey?"

"Hey."

"Troy? Are you sure everything is okay?"

He stopped turning to Kristal. "I just…haven't been getting much sleep lately…"

"Oh…is there any particular reason?"

He shrugged. "I guess I'm not adjusting as great as I thought I would…"

"Troy…I'm really sorry to hear that…I understand how it being the new kid in town."

"You do?!"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm not from Harwood County. I moved here when I was 10 years old."

"Is that so?"

"It took me some time to get used get to use my new life in this town too…"

He sighing taking comfort in her words. "Thanks Kristal," he said with a smile.

She chuckled, "Anything to see that smile."

Troy could feel his face growing warmer, wondering how she could know the right things to say to make him feel this way.

"Hey, I gotta go but I'll catch up with you later," he said soften his expression.

"Okay…see you later," she said...

* * *

Troy took a seat at one of the plastic chairs inside of Ernie's. His head was still swimming in the clouds from the terrible night terrors. He let out a long sigh, leaning against the seat. This unexpected break from monster busting was really getting to him; at least it provided Troy with some kind of distraction from his own scattered thoughts and something to focus on than all those strange dreams. He mind started wondering what he could do to distract himself. He thought about taking a run that usually helped clear his head but he didn't think that would be enough to relieve his anxiety. Troy needed to do something to focus his minds and would clear his thoughts.

What about some good old martial arts practice?

Practicing martial arts was always a medium that helped him focus. Troy remembered an area of the woods near the trail that ran through Harwood County Park; it seemed like an ideal place to practice.

Another idea came to Troy's mind, what if Ernie would let him use some of the used recycling bottles he had stored in the back area for his practice?

* * *

Troy took a step back looking over the string of plastic bottle hanging from the tree branches, and the tree-branch balance beam. Satisfied with the set-up Troy pulled the string that connected the strings together. The bottled bobbled up and down simultaneously. He pulled the blindfold over his eyes focusing all his thoughts.

"_I need to focus all my thoughts_…"

He leapt forward somersaulting on to the tree-beam…

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Growing tired of waiting for Dream Snitcher's spell to work Creepox decided to head back over to the Mothership, while waiting for the toxic beast spell Creepox started thinking that in his absence Vrak could have thought of some plan to attack the rangers, not wanting Vrak to gain the upper hand Creepox decided to head back abroad the mothership. While on his way back the mantis Warstar thought of the perfect insectoid he could send for that would help defeat the Power Rangers.

"Admiral Malkor…sir?"

"This time I'll prove to you this time how easily these weak humans will fall!" he called stepping over to his leader. "Trust me…I have just the guy to get it done!" Creepox continued with a bow.

"Very well Creepox. This time I expect success fitting of an insect invasion."

"Just watch…Dragonflay!" he cried.

Suddenly a whir of wind swarmed around Admiral Malkor, Vrak and himself.

"Woo-hoo!" cried the swift-moving Dragonfly insectoid. "I'm so cool, send me into battle, and I'll make quick work of these humans," Dragonfly announced bowing before them.

"Yes!" Malkor called turning to Dragonflay.

"Yes, your magnificent speed, maybe just the thing."

"Forget Vrak's complicated schemes, this is the path to victory…strike fast and hard." Creepox stepped over besides Dragonflay's bowing before Malkor…

* * *

"Where shall we start?!" Dragonflay cried anxiously.

Creepox growled peering down at the city below.

"Go…and destroy this entire city! Leave no stones unturned!"

"Woo-hoo! I'll make quick work of these humans!"

Creepox watched Dragonflay as he leapt from the high-rise building landing perfectly on his feet. He wanted Dragonflay to start his reign of terror in the middle of the town, where he knew the most humans congregated and socialized. No sooner than Creepox could turn around he heard a loud booming crash and saw falling debris from down below.

"Good time to get this started!" Creepox snorted turning away disappearing...

* * *

Troy ceased his practice, grabbing one of the plastic bottles upon hearing the resonance from his morpher. He felt that all-too familiar pang deep inside, as he pulled away his blindfold. Striding over to his backpack, he pulled out his morpher anticipating what he was about to hear.

"Alien attack…I'm sending the coördinates now!" Tensou called.

Troy whipped on his leather jacket, and his backpack.

"Call the others!" he ordered.

With his heart racing with excitement and anticipation Troy quickly raced through the woods over to downtown. This was just the distraction he needed to help clear his head and distract his mind from those horrid night terrors…

* * *

"Guys, I'm going to see them to safety," Troy called.

"Cool, we'll take on this creep!" Jake said.

"C'mon I gotta get you to safety. As you can see it's going get busy."

Making sure that the coast was clear and that imminent danger has somewhat subsided, Troy lead the young man who had gotten caught in crossfire between the rangers and Dragonflay away from harm's way.

"Please stay over here."

Troy stepped away from the patron, cautiously walking back over towards his teammates.

"Troy!" Gia called.

"I got that guy out-of-the-way!"

"Careful, that guy moves so fast…he's invisible," Noah cautioned.

Troy stopped dead in his tracks the scenario felt eerily familiar, as if he had experienced it before from where he couldn't put a finger on it. Strange laughter filled the area around them; Troy looked around trying to find out where it was coming from.

"Haha, you can't stop what you can't see…losers!" the voice yelped.

Before Troy had time to react, a rush of wind stuck him with intense force, sending him crashing into the ground.

"And I'm not even trying hard here!" Dragonflay crackled spinning off into another whirring blur.

"You okay?" Gia asked as she and the others stepped over to Troy.

"I'm fine."

Troy slowly stood to his feet gathering his dragonsword. Troy took in a long deep breath, despite the abrasive and unexpected attack Troy was able to sense and get a feel of the changing wind pressure prior to Dragonflay's attack. Troy thought for moment that this would be a great opportunity to test out his blind-fate training session he worked on earlier that day.

"_I sensed him before he struck. I know I can do this_."

He held up his sword concentrating his mind and focus on the changing air pressure around them.

"_Just focus my awareness from before_."

"What are you doing?" Emma asked glancing at Troy.

"Pay attention!" she scowled.

"That's exactly what I'm doing. Paying attention to the wind."

"The wind?!"

"We can't see him…but we can feel the wind he creates when he moves, and use it to tell where he is."

Troy felt the sudden swift changing air current to the right of them.

"There!"

Troy thrashed forward going airborne striking Dragonflay. The insectiod stumbled to the ground grabbing its leg.

"Hey how did he do that?!" Dragonflay said.

Troy stood, feeling victorious, of how well his strategy had gone.

"Hey you did it!" Emma cried with glee.

"Nice one Troy!" Gia said.

"Smart move," Noah said, "Now let's finish this."

"I won't you stop me that easily…" Dragonflay grumbled.

Meanwhile, over the in shadows Creepox stood observing their battle. He was surprised to see how the red ranger was able to exploit Dragonflay's weakness. Not one to let him gain the upper hand Creepox geared up ready to strike.

"The red ranger is a bigger problem that I thought."

Creepox stepped closer to the battleground.

"C'mon let's shut him down!" Jake called.

"Right!" the team echoed in unison.

Troy stopped dead in tracks, he started faintly remembering where he had experienced this battle.

"Now is a perfect time to say hello!"

Troy felt the intensity of the wind changing, this time it felt different from the pressure that Dragonflay gave off. Before he figure out what was going Troy haplessly felt to the ground feeling shaken and dizzy. Before he and the others could react they another fierce attack struck them once again.

He lifted himself up, trying to find the source of the brazen and unexpected attack. Troy's blood ran icy cold the moment he realized who was behind the source of the unexpected attacks.

"Creepox!" Troy yelped slowly standing to his feet.

"You're mind now…red!" Creepox crackled with laughter.

Troy gripped his fist together slowly gathering his composure.

"Think again cockroach…you really don't understand a thing about us humans!" Troy announced peering at Creepox.

He wasn't sure what his motivate was for the brazen attacks on him and friends but it was time for him to put an end to his intrusion.

"I don't want to understand you!" he hissed stepping forward.

"And that's your big mistake!" Troy raised his dragon sword anticipating the Warstar's next move.

"My only mistake is not crushing you before now!" Creepox retorted.

Troy gripped the hilt of dragon sword, soaking in Creepox's challenge. Fighting the numbness in his hand, Troy charged forth at Creepox with all the strength he could muster. Going airborne with his sword lifted high in the air he bought down his sword striking one of Creepox's armored barbs. Troy gripped his sword with both arms, but the pressure was too much for him to bear. With a quick flick of his other armored arm, he sent Troy flying into the air. His body collided with the cold, hard ground. Troy felt a burning, throbbing pain shooting down his left arm.

"Everything I need to know about humans…I already know and that includes you!" Creepox snorted with glee.

Troy slowly stood to his feet, preparing not only to defend his friends but to stop Creepox and the dragon-fly Warstar from destroying the city.

"And you know I'll never give up!" Troy cried gripped his throbbing arm.

Creepox stepped up gearing to strike, when streaks of colored shots sent the mantis stumbled back. Troy glanced back and saw his injured teammates gripping their mega blasters.

"Nice timing guys!"

"Back off!" Emma cried.

"Gah...I'll be back when you least expect it!" Creepox snorted disappearing in the same matter in which he appeared.

"We'll be here ready and waiting," Troy replied glancing around the vicinity. Sensing that the coast was now clear from danger Troy turned running towards the Harwood County Park. While battling Dragonflay and Creepox Troy thought that his blind-fate training would be the perfect opportunity to show and teach the others the methods he used to exploit Dragonflay's vulnerabilities…

* * *

Unfortunately, the team's training session were cut short in part of Master Gosei summoning them back to city to battle Dragonflay. Nonetheless, Troy was proud of the progress Jake, Noah, Emma and Gia made in the little time that they had. They ran into one of the nearby parking garages herding out all the innocent bystanders out of harm's way.

"That's what I like to see…now what else can I destroy!" Dragonflay cried with glee.

"Nothing…our planet is not your playground!" Troy said raising his fist high in the high.

"Oh yes it is!"

"Better be careful…you'll get more than you can bargain for!"

"Yeah!" the other replied in unison.

"**EARTH DEFENDERS NEVER SURRENDER…AND WE WILL STOP YOU**!"

"You got lucky this time…but you're luck just ran out!" Dragonflay cried swiftly running towards them.

"Sense him guys," Troy ordered raising his dragonsword.

He started concentrating his attention on the changing wind pressure around them.

"THERE!" he cried going airborne.

His sword made contact with an all too familiar metallic barb.

"Nice…but too bad I'm not Dragonflay!"

"Well, it's good actually…you're the one that I was really after."

A buzzing from Troy's right's caught his attention. Gearing to strike, Dragonflay was stopped dead in tracks by his teammates. He rolled to the ground, helplessly flailing like overturned insect.

"His speed means nothing now that we can sense where you are!" Jake cried.

"Just leave Dragonflay to us, Troy," said Noah.

"Right," Troy turned his attention back over to Creepox. "It's time to send you back under the rock you came from!"

"Hey some of my best friends crawled out from under rocks!" Creepox crackled breaking free from Troy's grasp…

* * *

Creepox and Troy continued engaging into an intensive battle with one another. It became clear to Troy that Creepox was determined to fight him no matter what the cause.

"Give up…humanity's time on this planet is over!" Creepox said welding his barb over Troy.

"No! You've come across this universe just to be disappointed." Troy said gripping his megablaster taking a shot at Creepox.

The shot obviously took Creepox by surprised, as he stumbled back gasping and growling.

"We'll never stop fighting…for humanity...no matter how hard you strike we'll strike back harder!" Troy cried finding the strength within him.

Blocking all Troy's attempted strikes Creepox uttered with confidence, "Fight it all you want…you'll still lose."

He grabbed Troy by the hilt of his neck. "You're a useless species that will soon be wiped out…the future belongs to the insects…" were the last words Troy heard as a series of strikes and blows sent him flying back into the back wall area of the an abandoned warehouse.

Standing trying to gain his strength and composure, Troy slowly stood he still didn't understand the hatred Creepox harbored towards humans. Nonetheless Troy was determined to stop him and prove that humans not matter what the cause would always fight for their honor and defend the planet no matter what it takes.

He stood slowly watching Creepox stride towards him.

"You…don't understand us…at all…we have the ability to learn and get better all the time…that's why we train…but most of all…even if we fall a hundred times…" he stumbled back to his ground, gripping the hilt of his sword, "We'll never stay down!" Troy called with determined assertiveness.

"Gah…I'll make sure you stay down!" Creepox replied, scratching his metallic barbs together.

Troy glanced up at the metal bars above him, this was it the moment, Troy saw fit for him to put his training to good use.

"I don't think so!"

He tossed his dragonsword high into the air swinging over the pole with Creepox's strike missing its intended target.

"What?!" Creepox cried stunned.

With all the strength he could muster Troy used the pressure from both his weight and the balancing practice on the tree beam, turning around catching his sword mid-air striking Creepox.

"This is it…the moment you trained for!"

"Human!"

"DRAGON-SWORD!"

Feeling the raging fury of the dragon coursing through his body, Troy gathered all the energies together striking Creepox. Unable to block Troy's fury Creepox was sent back, barely able to hold himself up against Troy's sudden and powerful attack.

"Not bad red ranger…but _this_ isn't over."

Creepox ceased this opportunity to flee the scene. He had enough and saw everything he felt needed to know to determine the true strength of the red ranger.

Exhausted, Troy let out a long sigh falling back against some of the metal railing behind him…

* * *

After a couple of moments of trying to regain his strength Troy stumbled out of the warehouse.

"Guys!"

"Are you okay?" Gia and the other cried running to his aid.

"Yeah…battling Creepox took a lot out me…" he said slumping over from exhaustion and pain.

"Sorry he got away."

He glanced at the billowing heap of smoke in the far corner, at the base of one of the pillars seeing how his comrades defeated Dragonflay. He gasped at the sight of the swarm of one-eyed bats created circling around the defeated Warstar. He knew that was coming Dragonflay's second life. Determined and remembering their mantra, Troy gathered up his strength and composure gearing for battle.

"But _this_ guy isn't going anywhere!" Troy called as the all stood back in awe watching Dragonflay grow into a mega insectoid.

It was time for Troy and his teammates to give Dragonflay a taste of their own mega-sized arsenal...

* * *

Creepox shook his head, watching his insectoid Dragonflay dissipate into billow of smoke and fire.

"I'll never hear the end of this," he grumbled turning away.

In an effort to avoid Vrak and Admiral Malkor's rage, Creepox teleported back over to the abandoned cave to check on Dream Snitcher…

* * *

"Troy…great job out there figuring out Dragonflay's weakness," Emma chirped.

He smiled, taking a sip of his juice. "Guys our victory was due to the diligent training and out collaborative team efforts."

"Most definitely," Noah said with a smile.

"Not to mention our new zords!" Jake said winking at Gia.

"Yeah, the Land brothers totally came in handy," Emma said.

"They were really awesome!" Gia chirped.

Troy leaned back against his chair, thinking over their battle against Dragonflay. He couldn't help but to feel that despite their victory that he had somehow let the team down. His battle with Creepox had exhausted him more than he expected, so he was unable to properly pilot the Gosei Great megazord. In the end everything worked out, seeing how Gia and Jake's determination earned them another megazord formation to add to their arsenal.

Troy too had finally figured out that reason for the random moment of deva vu, during the rooftop battle with Dragonflay and Creepox, he had seen part of their battle today in one of his recurring night terrors. He glanced over at the dream catcher around his wrists. Troy had yet to understand why it failed to stop his paralyzing nightmares.

"Troy everything okay?" Jake asked.

"Oh…yeah everything's cool," Troy lied.

"Dude you look pretty beat," Jake continued.

"Yeah Troy…you don't look so good…" Emma said leaning next to him.

"Guys…I'm okay…really I am…" Troy insisted.

"Troy…I think I speak for all us…but maybe you should go home and get some rest," Gia suggested.

"Yeah, dude you never know when Creepox and his cronies will strike again," Noah said.

"We definitely want you to be well rested and geared for the next battle," Emma said with a smile.

Troy sighed, standing to his feet conceding to his friends' wishes.

"Catch up with you guys later."

"See you Troy," Emma called.

"Catch you later dude."

He slowly stepped out Harwood County Mall, back into the busy streets of downtown.


	11. Dizcordant Rivalry

**Author's Note**: I took a long break from this story to focus on my other Megaforce fiction. That and school and work were kicking my butt anyways. I incorporated elements from the _Harmony and Dizcord_ episode into this chapter. I wanted to try to fill in the plot-holes in the episode along with divulging more into the rivalry between my two favorite Warstars.

* * *

Dizcordant Rivalry

Creepox leaned against the craggy cave wall. The Warstar let out a long sigh, watching Dream Snitcher the toxic beast stirring a ladle inside a large black cauldron. He was reflecting on the latest battle against the Power Rangers and once again how they managed to defeat another one of their Warstars. Creepox hadn't been back to the Mothership Invader since the battle, he didn't want to hear Vrak's criticism, nor experience Admiral Malkor's wrath. He watched the billow of smoke raise from the cauldron covering his nose. The stench from the brew started overwhelming his senses. Unable to take the smell Creepox stepped out of the abandoned cave taking in the cool air.

Creepox took it that perhaps the strong stench meant that his hysteria spell was growing stronger. Yes, that was it, which could explain how Creepox was able to catch the red ranger off guard during the battle with Dragonflay. He had to admit the red ranger was much stronger that he thought but still Creepox could sense that something was off about him. Perhaps Dream Snitcher's spell really was working.

He snorted, unlike Vrak Creepox didn't care for technology or the need to study the humans, all he thirsted for was the complete obliteration of planet Earth. He was going to do that by all means necessary, even if that meant betraying Admiral Malkor. The only people who stood in his way were the wretched Power Rangers. Creepox slammed his fists together stomping his feet against the ground. He was sure at some point Admiral Malkor would call him back to the Mothership to execute their next plan of attack. Before, heading back Creepox wanted to gather his thoughts and come up with a plan of his own, particularly one that involved his rival against the red ranger. He stepped over to the side of the cave peering at the skyline of the city. He scratched his armored barbs together overlooking the city formulating a plan inside his head. Creepox turned around stepping back over the mouth of the cave.

He sensed something, another presence other than his and Dream Snitcher, he glanced around the area. He couldn't put a barb on it but Creepox couldn't shake the notion that something or _someone_ was watching him. He let out a loud growl hoping to scare out the possible invader.

After a couple of moments Creepox let out a long sigh disappearing inside the cave…

* * *

Vrak peeked out from the around the corner of the cave. He had a feeling that his cohort was brewing up his own vile and sinister plan. Vrak chuckled, heading back to his ship…

He stepped back on the Mothership making his way over towards the viewing screen. Vrak wasn't sure what Creepox was up too, but he was determined to get to the bottom of it. He had a sneaking suspicion that Creepox was in contact with some aliens from his home planet. Until, Vrak could figure out what he was up too, he decided to continue scanning and dissecting the coastal regions of Harwood County along with studying the humans known as the Power Rangers. Vrak typed a series of commands into the keyboard, waiting for the computer to follow the commands. While waiting he contemplated on whether he should send for another one of Admiral Malkor's universal insectoids. Admiral Malkor had grown terribly impatient with both him and Creepox. Their latest monsters have all failed to destroy the Power Rangers.

He stood back thinking that perhaps the keys to their victories was their ability to fight cohesively as team and their unity in battle. Vrak recalled thinking about that time he came down to Earth to observe and study the rangers. If only he could come up with a way, a strategy to divide their team, and conquer their defenses he could crush those cursive Power Rangers he could become the absolute ruler over planet Earth. An idea suddenly popped into Vrak's head.

_What if he found about who sustains them? _

There had to be someone or something behind the scenes aiding the rangers and providing them with the tools and weapons and resources necessary for them to have been victorious in battle.

"That's it," Vrak said. "If I can find out who is sustaining them, I shall be able to crush the Power Rangers!" he said turning his attention back over to the viewing screen…

* * *

Troy laced up his shoes. He was gearing up for his daily morning run through the Harwood County Park. His daily run always helped him clear his head, especially with the all stress he had dealt with lately, from school, his night terrors and while trying to combat evil. He stood up peering at himself in the mirror. He stared, almost unable to recognize the person staring back at him. Dark circles had formed underneath his red, eyes. His skin looked much taut and paler than usual.

Troy had spent another sleepless night, lying awake in bed. He was too afraid to fall asleep for the fear of having another night terror. The previous night Troy's night terror scared him so much that he almost stayed home from school. What gives, Troy didn't know, he couldn't understand why his dreams seem like they were growing much and more violent. He let out a long sigh turning to the door unable to continue staring at his reflection in the mirror. Troy stepped out taking in the cool, crisp morning air. He took in a long deep breath, heading down the driveway. Troy's gait slowly turned into a jog as he headed along the empty sidewalk through the quiet suburban neighborhood…

* * *

Troy stopped, sucking in a long deep breath wiping away the beads of sweats. That piercing headache that first struck a few days ago flared up again. He cuffed his head in his heads, to curtail the pain jarring inside his head. He leaned against one of the red oak trees glazing into the bright morning sun. Troy glanced at his watch sighing he hated that this headache was causing him to fall behind in his routine…

After a couple of moments the headache subsided enough for Troy to continue this run through the park. Troy sprinted ahead through the open pathway feeling the crisp morning winds rip through his hair. Troy slowly climbed up the slight incline, pausing to take in the fresh morning sunlight. He continued on with each and every sprint clearing his head. Troy stopped glancing down at his watch. He had less than an hour till school started. Troy let out a long sigh, sprinting down the pathway…

As Troy continued down the pathway, he spotted that old dead tree. He paused glancing around the vacant area. His mind started drifting back to that confrontation with Creepox. Troy shuttered Creepox was the last thing he wanted to think about. After all majority of his night terrors had somehow or someway involved the mantis Warstar. He turned focusing his attention back on his run; there was no time to lag around if he wanted to get to school on time. Troy sprinted down the pathway continuing towards the winding pathway.

A sound in the distance caught his attention. Curious Troy followed the source of the sound. He stopped, peering down the pathway. Troy spotted someone coming towards him on a bike. He found this strange, normally the park was empty expect for the occasional runners like himself he would come across. As the biker sped pass him, he instantaneously recognized the rider.

It was Emma.

"Hey wait up!"

"Emma!"

She continued speeding along the familiar trial on her bmx. Troy quickly sprinted down the pathway trying to catch up with her…

* * *

Creepox stepped inside the main control room of the Mothership-Invader grunting at the sight of his cohort Vrak. Just as he had suspected Admiral Malkor had summoned both he and Vrak to discuss their next plan of attack. During their discussion Malkor made it clear that he wasn't happy with him and Vrak and their constant failures. Admiral Malkor would decide which Warstar to aid them in their destruction.

"I've called up a new ally!" Admiral Malkor announced.

"Dizcord!"

Creepox, Vrak and Malkor all watched as the freakish Teckric alien with the strange sound device land into the midst of the Mothership.

"Did someone say my name…?!"

"That's music to my ears…" he crooned stepping over to Admiral Malkor.

"Cause this guy right here is all about the music…check it out!" he rang as a burst of sound echoed throughout their hub.

"_I'm the superstar of the guitar_…_hotter than a quasar_…_I rock and roll is just too old_…" Dizcord said twirling around and around with his wicked sound.

"Gah…" Creepox said turning away disgusted. "And it he actually thinks he's good."

"Horrible," Vrak commented.

"It's so bad it hurts," Admiral Malkor said clapping his winged hands together to the wicked beat.

"_I'm top to the ops_…_awesome to the max_…_electric or acoustic_…_I'm totally epic_!"

"Thank you," Dizcord sang to the last chord raising his hands in the air to his unassuming audience.

"So here wants backstage passes?" Dizcord turned to both to Vrak and Creepox.

"Too what?!" Creepox sneered.

"To my concert."

"I'm going to rock your world," Dizcord said stepping over to Creepox. "And if you want to see the show…I'll take care of _you_ little people." Dizcord spun around pointing at both Vrak and Creepox.

Creepox wasn't sure if Dizcord was referring to him but he surely wasn't going to stand around and let the Warstar speak to him in such a brazen and disrespectable matter.

"You blowhard!" He stepped over to Dizcord raising an armed barb. "I'll take care of you!"

"Wait," Vrak said. "Let's use his music against the humans," he suggested.

Vrak wanted to get rid of Dizcord too, but at the same time why not let take on some of the dirty work, so that would be less he would need to do in execute his plans to conquer planet Earth. He was thinking what better way to force the humans into submission by using something that they all were familiar with music and really horrible music at that…

* * *

Troy continued sprinting glancing around. There was still no sign of Emma. As he approached the large cove that overlook Harwood County, Troy spotted her pink bmx parked at the end of the pathway. As he approached the area, a light smoothing voice filled his ears. Wondering where the tranquil voice was coming from he wondered over towards the grassy area.

"_The gentle breeze it stirs the leaves…and stirs my soul…my heart deep inside me…sends my world as one withers…a greater home all connected as one_…"

Troy smiled, he was surprised and both delighted to hear the voice coming from his dear friend Emma. She twirled around, in the open area taking delight in the crisp, fresh morning air.

"_So bloom_," she sang spinning around. "_With your sweet perfume and flowers bloom_…" she sang turning around.

"Troy what are you doing here?!" Emma said.

She ceased singing; he could tell that she was embarrassed, she had that kind of expression that a little kid had getting caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

He stepped over into the open cove.

"Sorry I saw you earlier…but you didn't hear me."

"Wow Emma you're an incredible singer."

She smiled. "Thanks, I get that from my mom."

Emma turned looking at one of the branches high above them.

"I remember when she would sing that song each year when the flowers came into bloom. That's probably where my love of nature comes from."

Emma stepped over embracing one of the branches. "Singing to the trees reminds me of her."

Troy walked over peering at the branch glancing over at his friend. He started wondering if something had happened to her mother. In the back of his mind Troy always wondered about things his own mother would do for him.

"It's getting late…we better hurry or we've going to be late for school," Troy said.

Emma nodded.

They both stepped through the cove quietly making their way down towards the narrow pathway. Just as he and Emma were about to part ways, a deafening tone bought the both of them to their knees. The screeching noise was so unbearable that it silenced everything around them.

"What that horrible sound?!" Emma yelped.

Troy gripped his head the deafening tone started stirring up the migraine he had experienced earlier. Troy felt his morpher vibrating inside his back pocket.

"Rangers…there's a monster attack at the city's plaza," Tensou said.

He dropped his morpher unable to concentrate on what Tensou had alerted them too.

"We're…here…" Troy stammered picking up his moprher. "Right next to the plaza."

He glanced over at Emma; she looked like she was in about just as much pain from the deafening music.

"Troy…Emma…it's too loud!" echoed a familiar voice.

"Can you hear me?!" Gia said.

"Just meet us at the plaza," Troy instructed.

Troy helped Emma to her feet, and together they both bolted through the open field through the park over towards the danger that lurked over in the city plaza…

* * *

As they quickly approached the plaza Troy glanced over Emma.

"Let's do?!" she called.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME…GO, GO, MEGAFORCE!" they shouted whipping out their transformation cards.

"Megaforce Pink!"

"Megaforce Red!"

They both joined up with Gia, Jake and Noah scanning the plaza. Troy noticed the passed out patrons scattered throughout the plaza, he was surprised at how the music had seemed to affect everyone in town. The closer they approached the source the more sound echoed inside his head.

"This sound feels like it's splitting my brain," Troy said.

"Mines too," Emma said.

"Really…it just sounds really loud to me," Gia called.

"Yeah…it's bad…but not _that_ bad," Jake said gripping one side of his snake visor.

Troy glanced around at his comrades, wondering why the music wasn't affecting them as much as it had him and Emma.

"It must be because we were much closer when it started," Troy concluded running over to Emma.

"We should go help them," Emma said.

"Right," Troy replied glancing around the plaza.

He and Emma ran over to some patrons at a one of the nearby tables helping them clear the vicinity. Once the coast was clear Troy turned his attention back over towards the plaza.

Troy clutched his visor, that throbbing migraine was growing worse and worse each passing moment.

"We can't take much more of this Emma…" he cried.

"Turn off that noise!" Noah ordered pointing towards the top of a building.

"Noise...how dare you! I'm the greatest musician in the entire universe!" the Warstar boasted.

"Huh?!" Troy called.

"No one gives me a bad review! Loogies attack!" Dizcord ordered summoning the humanoid foot-soldiers.

Troy and the quickly others cleared out the frightening patrons gearing up for battle.

"Teach these haters a lesson…loogies!" the Warstar called.

The loogies stood at attention waiting their orders. Dizcord bellowed out some rhyming tunes to the strum of his bodily guitar.

"What the?!" Troy said watching the loogies dance to the tune of the Warstars music.

"Everyone?" he called pulling out his weapon's card. Troy decided to take advanced of the distracted loogies.

"SUMMON BATTLE GEAR!" They called in unison.

Troy gripped the hilt of his dragonsword charging forward toward the loogies feeling a slight bit of relief from Dizcord's horridly mesmerizing tunes.

The loogies continued following Dizcord's tunes, while he started amping up the beats and sound.

"Yeah check me out!" Dizcord cried.

Troy gripped his helmet, feeling the sound reverberate inside his head.

"Ahhhh it's getting me again!" Emma cried falling to her knees.

"I got you covered."

Troy heard Noah call as he fired a shot at a group of loogies that were about to take an assault on Emma.

"It's hurting me too…" Troy said losing his grip on his dragon-sword.

As he reached down to pick up his weapon he felt a sharp stabbing at his right temple. Troy let out a long sigh trying to fight the pain coursing through his head.

The pain swirled inside his head, it was causing him to lose focus in battle. He felt a tight grip around his shoulder. Troy turned and saw one of the humanoid foot soldiers out of the corner of his visor.

"Let me go!" Troy tried prying himself from the loogies' grip.

"Hang on Troy!"

Before he realized what was happening he saw Jake's snake ax coming towards him. He swiftly moved out the way just in the nick of time avoiding the sting from his strike.

"You ok man?" Jake asked trying to help Troy stand.

"I can't…focus…" Troy called struggling to get back to his feet.

Dizcord jumped from the building singing another rhyming tune with the loogies swarming around him dancing to the harsh melodic beats.

Troy slammed his fist against the ground, he couldn't understand how the Warstar's was getting the better of him. Troy also didn't understand how the sound of his music was causing everyone especially him and Emma to go into a frenzied panic.

"Guys the megaforce blaster," Noah suggested.

"Right..." Troy slowly stood to his feet, slowly making his way to his comrades.

They stepped into formation, but it seemed the closer he and Emma got to Dizcord the worst the effect were. He and Emma both fell to their knees, the pain became to jarring to take.

"Guys…hang in there," Jake said with reassurance.

Troy glanced at Emma, she nodded. Together the both managed to summon up enough strength to assemble the megaforce blaster. Dizcord yelped playing strumming another hard chord. The moment they shouted out the command, another string of sound attacked causing the team to miss their intended target.

"Oh no…" Troy yelped falling to his knees.

"Troy are you okay?!" Gia asked.

"I'm so…sorry guys…" Troy couldn't believe that he had caused the team to miss their target.

"Thank you and now for my encore! An extra something special just for you," Dizcord said pointing over the Troy and the others.

"I'll demorph you!" he sang with glee.

Troy watched hapless as Dizcord fired a hail of shots towards them.

The shots bounced off him and Emma power suits causing the both of them to demorph back to their civilian form.

"Oooh yeah…thank you rangers…my power chords knocked you out! Now it's time rock and roll over some more humans!" Dizcord said skipping off with his group of dancing loogies in tow.

Troy rolled around on the ground; the pain was still piercing inside his head.

"You guys okay?" Gia asked.

"Troy…" Noah said.

"Emma…" Jake called.

"We let that monster get away…" Troy growled gripping his throbbing head.

He was so upset with himself that his lack of focus allowed Dizcord to escape.

"We'll get em' next time man," Jake reassured.

"We have too…" Troy started glanced between Gia, Jake and Noah. "Before more people get hurt."

Troy stood to his feet.

"Be careful man," Jake said helping him up.

The others demorphed back into their civilian forms.

"I'll be okay."

He glanced over at Emma. "Are you okay?" Troy asked.

"Yeah…I think so…" she stammered.

He lifted to her to feet.

"Thanks."

"Guys, looks like Dizcord is on the run right now…" Jake said glancing around the empty plaza.

Noah glanced at his watch. "I suppose till he shows up again we should head on back to class."

"Yeah…we better get going…" Gia suggested draping one of Emma's arm around her shoulders.

"Guys you can go on…I'll catch up with you."

"You sure?" Jake asked.

"Yes, I still need to change."

Troy glanced down looking over his workout clothes.

"Troy are you sure you're going to be okay?" Emma asked.

"I'll be fine…you guys go on ahead."

Troy watched them till they disappeared around into a crowd of people. Troy let out a long sigh gripping his head. It was throbbing like nobody's business. It seems as if Dizcord's horrendous tunes caused that terrible migraine to come back with vengeance. Trying his best to ignore the pain throbbing inside his head, Troy trotted through downtown quickly making his way back to his home. If he hurried he would still have time to make it to the rest of his classes…

* * *

Vrak along with his cohorts watched Dizcord anxiously from the Mothership while he bought down his reign of terror and his bad music down to Earth.

Creepox grunted. "That nothing but dumb luck!"

He stepped away from the screen in a huff.

"I found his methods quite effective Creepox!" Admiral Malkor commented peering at the screen.

"He's too full of himself to succeed."

"That's why I'll send you…Vrak…to keep him concentrated on _destroying _those rangers!"

"You choose Vrak…instead of me Admiral Malkor?" Creepox turned glancing at his cohort. "But why?!"

Admiral Malkor turned from the screen. "Dizcord's act needs to be reined in with reasoning not force." Admiral Malkor turned his attention back over to the screen. "If he needs a thumping…I will send you…but for now I'm sending Vrak."

Vrak snickered glancing back at Creepox. He took notice how the red and pink ranger seem more susceptible to Dizcord's tunes. He rubbed his metallic hands against his chin carefully thinking of ways he could exploit the two rangers' weakness...

* * *

"Troy?"

"Huh?"

"Is everything okay?"

He stopped leaning against a set of lockers. "Kris…everything's cool."

"Are you sure?" she asked peering at him.

"I'm sure…"

She shifted folding her arms together. "I'm just asking because you were really quiet in class today."

"I'm just really tired…I haven't been sleeping well lately…"

"How come?" she asked leaning in closer.

"A lot just been going on…" he stammered.

Suddenly a sharp stabbing pain struck his right temple. Troy gripped his head from the crippling pain.

"Troy are you okay?!"

"I'm fine…just been having these terrible migraines…"

"Maybe you should go see a doctor or something…"

He shook his head. "Kris…I'll be fine…"

"Well…you certainly don't look it…"

Troy let out a long sigh glancing down at his watch. "I hate to cut this short but I'm supposed to be meeting up with Noah and Jake at Ernie's…"

"Okay…"

"I'll catch up with you later…" Troy said placing a hand on her shoulders.

"Sure." Kristal stepped away sprinting ahead disappearing into a crowd of their peers.

Troy let out a long inward sigh shaking his head. He felt really bad for blowing off Kristal that truly wasn't his intentions at all. But how else could have explained that his inattentiveness in class was due to battling a monster that was causing him to have these terrible migraines that made him lose focus. He stepped slowly slinging his backpack over his shoulders. He decided that next time he ran into Kristal he would apologize to her.

He continued down the hallway making his way out of Harwood County High School towards Ernie's Brain Freeze…

* * *

Meanwhile, over on the Mothership-Invader Vrak was scanning the sectors in Harwood County. He would have put aside his search for the source that sustained the Power Rangers for now. Right now he was searching for Dizcord. While Dizcord and some loogies where on the rampage Vrak had taken notice not only how the Warstar's music had affected the humans but the music seem to have an extra special effect on two of the Power Rangers. Seeing how damaging Dizcord's music was to the humans especially two of the rangers, Vrak started researching how sensitive humans were to sound, so he figured if there was a way he could broadcast Dizcord's terrible tunes around the Earth it would cause catastrophic destruction leading to the total damnation of planet Earth.

"There he is."

Vrak spotted Dizcord who was hanging around one of the buildings in downtown Harwood County. As he was calculating the plan inside his head he heard a loud hissing sound. He swiftly turned and there was his cohort Creepox peeking at him from behind one of the sectors of the Mothership.

"What are you looking at?!" Creepox sneered.

"Obviously not much," Vrak snapped.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

Vrak sighed. "As usual you're too of a simpleton to understand…"

Before he could finish his statement he saw an armed barb within inches of his face.

"You wanna repeat that?!"

Vrak shook his head slowly backing away from Creepox.

"That's what I thought…"

Vrak turned away from Creepox. "I don't have time for your childish mind games I have Power Rangers to destroy!"

Creepox growled.

"And besides Admiral Malkor said he will greatly reward you if you behave yourself now…" he said glancing over his shoulders. "You know how Admiral Malkor gets towards those that...disobey him."

"Gah…whatever!" he snarled turning his attention over to the viewing screen.

Vrak chuckled making his way over to his ship.

What an idiot, he would make sure that once the Power Rangers were destroyed that Creepox would certainly be next on the list.

Till then his would follow his plan of honing in on Dizcord's act using it to annihilate both this planet and those retched Power Rangers.

**TBC**


	12. Blossoming Friendship

Blossoming Friendship

Vrak stepped away from his ship making his way down a set of stairs. He had landed on top of one of the buildings in downtown Harwood County. During his confrontation with Creepox Vrak had come up with the perfect plan that would allow him to broadcast Dizcord's wick tunes across the planet. He started wondered how humans effectively transmitted sound throughout the planet and after spending sometime conducting research Vrak discovered that it was possible by strategically placed satellites. These carefully-placed satellites could transmit radio frequencies across the planet and they served as the bridge that allowed the sound waves to travel far and wide and even to remote places on earth. After noticing the glorious affects Dizcord's music had on the humans and the Power Rangers Vrak figured that if he could broadcast the Warstars' music via one of those satellites around the world he would be able to bend the humans to their will and take over their planet.

To Vrak's surprise he found a place in Harwood County that manufactured satellites so he sent down a team of loogies with very specific instructions on parts to steal from the factory. He also ordered them to stop any and every one that stood in their way. While the loogies were off on their mission he decided to pay Dizcord a visit as the second part of his scheme involved selling his tactic to the Warstar. Vrak thought about Admiral Malkor's statement about honing in on Dizcord's act with reasoning not force. Therefore he thought it would be befitting if he presented Dizcord with an offer of becoming his manager, someone who would help advance his musical career, and he needed Dizcord's full cooperation if his plan where to succeed.

Without out another moment's hesitation Vrak turned a corner glancing around the empty vicinity. He slowly walked through the area heading around a corner. Vrak peeked around the corner spotting Dizcord over in the center of the building's platform. He wasn't too sure what the Warstar was up too, he remained still quietly observing him.

"Man…that gig was fantastic!" Dizcord called looking over the skyline of Harwood County.

It would seem like the Warstar was taking a monetary take a break from fighting the Power Rangers to assets his musical skills.

"_That gig was rawstic_…_a local sensation_…_cause I'm so fantastic_!" Dizcord sang.

Vrak stepped closer he felt this was the perfect moment to intervene as he didn't care to listen to anymore of Dizcord's distasteful tunes.

"What you need is a manager to take you to the big time."

"Yeah…my talents are to epic to just waste on one little city…hey do you wanna be my manager?"

That was just the response Vrak wanted to hear. He stepped down to the platform.

"Agreed."

"I will make you a big star."

"Excellent!" Dizcord cried with glee twirling in delight.

"_I'm the greatest musician on top_…" he bellowed striking a chord on his bodily guitar. "_I'm the czar of guitar_…_the greatest artist without par_…_the rockingest by far_…" he crooned.

"Your music deserved to be heard by the whole world."

"Yeah!" Dizcord cried.

"I can make a device that can broadcast your music across the entire planet," Vrak stated wringing his fist. "Your music will hit harder than you ever thought possible."

Dizcord nodded. "That's totally fine with me…_manager_!"

"Good."

"Now, once I get this device built I know the perfect location we can use to broadcast your music to the world."

"Bring it on!" Dizcord said.

Vrak chuckled. He had instructed the loogies to take the parts over to the one of Harwood County's pavilions in the heart of the city. The venue from what he gathered was hardly used so they wouldn't need to deal with any of those pesky humans. What also made this particular area so appealing to Vrak is its location in the center of the city he saw it as the perfect location for effectively broadcasting Dizcord's music around the planet.

"Come you don't want to keep your audience waiting."

He and Dizcord stepped back on the platform with Vrak leading him back over way to his ship...

* * *

Troy stepped inside Harwood County Mall. His headache had somewhat subsided from the time he left school to when he arrived at the mall. Even still it felt like everything he heard was magnified more than it should. He barely made it down the noisy hallways during school today. He even skipped out on lunch; Troy couldn't bare the noise inside the cafeteria. He stepped inside Ernie's ordering his usual drink. Spotting Jake and Noah Troy stepped over to their usual spot taking a seat next to Jake. Troy took a sit taking a long sip of his drink. The drink felt cool and refreshing as it went down, quenching his dry throat.

"How's it going Troy?"

He shrugged. "Okay…"

"Is your head still bugging you?"

Troy turned to Jake. "A little…but not too bad…"

"That's cool."

Troy leaned forward in his chair trying to ignore the pain throbbing at his temples. Suddenly an extremely loud burst of sound filled the yogurt shop. Troy gripped his head. The throbbing started getting worst.

"Man its loud in here today."

"What?!" Noah said.

"I said…it's loud in here today," Jake answered raising his voice.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Noah pointed to his ear leaning closer. "THE MUSIC IS TOO LOUD!" he said.

"I SAID…" Jake turned to Ernie. "ERNIE…CAN YOU TURN THE MUSIC DOWN BUDDY?!"

Troy decided that he couldn't take much more. His head felt like it was about to burst from the throbbing.

"I have to get out of here…this music…is giving me a headache!"

Troy launched from his chair trotting out of Ernie's.

"I'm sorry man…" Jake called after him.

Troy was in such hurry that he failed to see or acknowledge Gia on his way out...

* * *

Troy headed out into the streets of downtown. He wasn't too sure where he was going but he knew he needed to get away from the horrid sound that was causing his head to throb with pain. Troy mindlessly headed towards the park sprinting down one of the long winding trails. He stopped at the crossroad, this time he decided to take a left to see what and where the trail would take him. Normally when Troy came to this particular crossroad he always took the right, it was the trail that he took on his daily run. After-all Troy didn't see any harm in straying from his regular routine...

Troy slowly walked down the pathway noticing the pain from his head subsiding the further he descended down the pathway. Troy stopped at the end of the pathway looking around in awe of his newly found surroundings.

"Wow…this is cool."

He glanced around the area. He stumbled on a small docking pier overlooking a vast lake. The small pier appeared abandoned. Troy slowly stepped on the pier. The rush of cool air felt good, soothing his ailing thoughts. Troy let out a long sigh. It felt great to finally have some peace and quiet. Just as Troy was indulging in the tranquility of his surroundings the all-too-familiar pang went off in his back pocket. His heart started thumping harder inside his chest. He held his morpher up to his ear anticipating any new news on Dizcord. Suddenly without warning a wall of screeching noise flooded from the other end of his morpher.

He gripped his head feeling the sudden rush of pain shooting through it. He heard a scrambling voice coming from the other end, but couldn't make out what was being said on the other end.

"I can't hear you!"

"I…can't…hear…you!" Troy repeated.

Troy didn't know if the others had heard him.

"Tell Ernie his music is too loud!"

Troy gripped his head; it was swelling with pain at this point. Troy shoved his morpher into his back pocket shutting off the communication. He couldn't take it anymore and the instant he did so it shut off the horrid sound that flooded from the other end of the line. Troy sighed leaning against the railing. Although it did little to quell the headache at least it wasn't aggravating it. He leaned over the pier looking out into the lake. Troy started thinking about how he would never take having peace and quiet for granted ever again.

But he knew at some point that they would have to face Dizcord soon, and that he and Emma would need to be extra cautious around him and his ear-spitting tunes. As Troy lingered there, he tried figuring out why the Warstars' music had such a strong effect on the two of them. Surely there was something else that was causing him and Emma to go weak other than the fact that they were closer to city center when Dizcord stuck. For a moment Troy wondered if it possibly anything to do with him and Emma's sky powers. Troy learned from Master Gosei and Tensou that each ranger had control over some type of elemental powers. Since he and Emma's elemental powers derived from the skies, he wondered if that's why Dizcord's sound affected them the most because of the way sound travels through the air.

Troy continued pondering on this theory, wondering if they could find or coming up or somehow counteract Dizcord's tunes?

* * *

Vrak peered over the balcony overlooking the process of his satellite device. So far so good, everything was in order just as he planned. Now it was time for Dizcord to execute the second phase of his plan. He clutched his staff. Vrak was almost assured that the Power Rangers would come and interfere and he was prepared to stall them by whatever force necessary to allow Dizcord to broadcast his tunes around the planet.

"First a sound check then…the world!" the Warstar crooned into the microphone.

Dizcord strummed some hard chords against his body. As he did so Vrak watched the loogies following along in perfect sync with his insatiable tunes...

* * *

Vrak heard some familiar voices. He peered over the balcony, and saw three of the Power Rangers. Vrak chuckled, "So...so...predicable." He leaned over the balcony he took notice that two of the rangers were missing. This was an unexpected turn of events. Perhaps Dizcord's terrible music affected the other two rangers more than he thought, and that was the reason for them not showing up for a battle. It was good to see that their defenses were down. Vrak decided to take advance of this he pointing his staff over towards the three rangers firing a shot at them. This obviously had taken the three by surprise as they lay on the ground.

"So glad you made it."

"I am the mastermind behind this plan," Vrak announced proudly. "Now listen…as we transmit Dizcord's music…wipe out the world!"

"No way!" Jake said getting to his feet.

"That's my manager!"

"Look sharp guys! Noah said gearing up for another attack.

"Sharps and flats now you're talking my language!"

"Let's get this concert started!" Dizcord strummed on his bodily guitar with the loogies following along in a synchronized dance routine.

"I'll make sure that there's no interruptions!" Vrak swirled into a smoke as he teleported down to face Gia, Jake and Noah...

After striking down the three rangers Vrak turned to Dizcord.

"Activate the transmitter…broadcasting his music across the globe," he ordered.

This was it everything in his plan was falling into place.

"Now every human will get an earful of Dizcord!" Vrak crackled with laughter.

It was especially nice since his armor provided him protection from Dizcord's terrible music. Vrak stepped over towards the fallen rangers gearing up from another round...

* * *

Troy stepped away the railing pacing up and down the small pier. He had ravished his mind trying to think of something that they could do to stop Dizcord's tunes from hurting him and Emma. Just as idea popped inside Troy's head another wall of sound flooded the vicinity. Troy gripped his head, feeling the throbbing returning. He fell to his knees in jarring pain. The pain started ripping at his temples clouding his thoughts. Troy grabbed his morpher thinking that the sound was coming from it. No one had call for him so it wasn't possible that the sound was coming from it. Troy whipped back and forth around the pier from the jarring pain ripping away inside his head.

"Whoa!" he cried almost tumbling off the open side of the pier.

Troy fell to the ground with his morpher still in hand hearing the resonance echoing from it.

"The monster's music is broadcasting all over the planet and we can't block the signal," Tensou said.

"What do we do?!" Troy heard Tensou's frantic voice called from the other end.

Troy looked up spotting a blooming cherry-blossom tree at the end of the pier. The idea he had contemplated inside his head suddenly came together.

_What if they could harness their sky powers along with Emma's singing to stop Dizcord from broadcasting his tunes around the planet? _

"I just got an idea."

Troy stood to his feet ignoring the pain swelling inside his head. As he stepped away from the pier he glanced over at the cherry blossom tree. He remembered Emma talking about how her mother would sing every time they would bloom. Just thinking of Emma's sweet and pleasant voice bought comfort to his jarring pain. Before he could execute the plan first he needed to find Emma. He lifted his morpher to his lips calling out to Emma. He cuffed his ears trying to drown out all the sound and static.

"Troy?"

"Emma?!"

"I'm…park…"

"What was that Emma?"

"From…this morning…"

Troy let out a long frustrating sigh. Her voice kept coming in and out through the static and the screeching.

"Park…from this…morning…"

Troy placed the morpher closer to his ear for a brief second he could make out Emma's whereabouts.

"You're at the park?!"

"Yes!"

"I'm coming for you Emma!"

Troy placed the morpher back in his back pocket. He knew exactly where she was. Troy jetted down the pathway ignoring the jarring the pain swirling inside his head. He needed to hurry his gut was telling him that Gia, Jake and Noah were probably already engaging in battle with Dizcord and that he and Emma needed to get to them right away...

* * *

Troy stepped over inside the small cove on top of the hill inside the park. Just as he suspected there was Emma sitting underneath the small cherry blossom tree. He cautiously approached Emma, not wanting to startle her.

"Emma?"

No response. She continued rocking back and forth with her hands covering her ears. He tapped her lightly on the shoulders.

"Troy?!"

She uncovered her ears. He could see the worry and fear painted across her expression.

"Emma are you okay?" Troy asked helping her to her feet.

"I'm…okay…" she stammered.

"Troy…where are the others?"

Emma gripped his arm as she tried getting to her feet. "I haven't been able to contact them," she said.

"They tried contacting me but I couldn't make out what they were saying…" Troy replied.

Emma let out a long sigh clutching her head. He peered at Emma; he hated to see any of his close friends in pain.

"Troy what are we going to do?!"

"I have an idea on how you and I can possibly stop Dizcord from broadcasting his music."

Her bright brown eyes lit with joy. "Really how so?!"

"I was thinking that if you could sing that song I heard earlier along with using our sky powers we could counteract Dizcord's music."

Emma shifted leaning against the tree. She peered at Troy shaking her head. "Do you really think something like that would work?"

Troy shrugged. "Emma what choice do we have? We have to figure out some way to stop him."

"I don't know…" she trailed off gripping her head.

Troy stepped closer Emma. For some reason he had sneaking suspicion that she was too embarrassed to display her voice, that or she was just being modest in thinking that he her voice couldn't be good enough to stop the Warstar's music.

"Emma you have a really great voice…and I really do think that the soothing nature of your voice will be enough to counteract Dizcord's effect on everyone."

A small smile appeared on her youthful face. "You really think so?" she asked in a small voice.

"I do." Troy returned her smile leaned over placing a reassuring hand on her shoulders.

"Troy?"

He and Emma both jumped at the booming voice.

He reached for his morpher.

"Yes Gosei?"

"You and Emma need to go help the others."

"Oh no are they in trouble?!" Emma asked.

"They have been stuck down not only by Dizcord's music but also by Vrak one of Admiral Malkor's other commanders."

"Gosei where are they?"

"I'll have Tensou send you the coordinates."

"Troy…Emma, the others are located at the old concert hall at fifth and first avenue near downtown…hurry guys!" Tensou said.

Troy slipped his morpher back into his back pocket.

"C'mon Emma…we have to go help the others."

A wave of sharp tunes vibrated through the air.

"Ahhhh!" Emma cried.

Troy felt the pain ripping away inside his head. Pain or no pain they both had to push through not only for the sake of their friends but the entire world. Troy grabbed one of Emma's arms wrapping it around his shoulders. The two of them trotted through the small cove towards downtown...

* * *

As they got closer to the source the pain was starting to become unbearable. At one point, both he and Emma tumbled to the ground in pain. They both helped each other back to their feet continuing on.

"There it is."

Troy nodded forcing his body to forge on ahead through the pain. He gasped at the sight before him. There was Dizcord dancing back and forth on stage with some loogies. He peered staring at some strange device that was centered in the middle of the stage.

"Oh no!" Emma cried pointing over towards the seating area.

On the ground with Vrak towering over Gia, Jake and Noah was Vrak. He was pointing his staff over them gearing to strike.

"Emma…"

She nodded opening up her mouth letting the words flow. Emma's sweet voice carried over distracting both Vrak and Dizcord.

"Where is that horrible music coming from?!" Dizcord said.

"_La…la…la…la_…_So bloom…bloom with your sweet perfume_…" she sang.

Troy felt calmness, serenity wash over him with that jarring headache slowly subsiding.

"_With some many times to see…the sweet serenity…soothing my mind…soothe my soul…_"

"Hey…you're ruining my big moment!" Dizcord cried striking a loud chord.

"No!" Vrak cried.

He had taken notice of how her singing was overcoming Dizcord's music. He fell to the knees. Peering through the smoke he saw the three rangers' weapons in tow.

He snarled.

_How dare they strike him?_

Vrak slowly turned lifting up his staff charging towards the three rangers.

As Emma continued singing Troy took notice of how distracted both Vrak and Dizcord were, he thought it would be a good time to use to their sky powers. He pulled his morpher from his back pocket along with one of their sky power elemental cards.

"Twistornado."

"Activate!"

He watched as the wind powers carried her voice and the blooming petals throughout the air.

"Keep going Emma…it's working!"

The petals swirled around the air filling the vicinity. Within a matter of seconds the device that was causing the broadcast went up in smoke breaking into pieces.

"I can't be outclassed…my music can't be surpassed!" Dizcord cried falling to his knees calling out for Vrak.

_Was Dizcord serious? _

_So not only was his plan falling through but now he was going need to help Dizcord out too? _

He stepped away from the three rangers.

"Gah…those rangers are ruining everything!" he growled.

He glanced over at the fallen Warstar. Jake, Gia, and Noah taking advance of Vrak's distraction combining their weapons forming the Landsea megablaster. Before Vrak had chance to figure what was going on he found himself laying face down in the balcony above the stage.

"Good job guys!" Troy said.

"Ready Emma?"

"Always!"

"IT"S MORPHIN TIME!"

"GO…GO…MEGAFORCE!"

"Megaforce Red!"

"Megaforce Pink!"

It was time for Troy and the team to finally put an end to Dizcord's horrible tunes once and for all. Troy lifted his dragonsword high in the air.

"Fury of the dragon…Megaforce…Red!"

"Flames of the phoenix…Megaforce Pink!"

Feeling a sudden revitalization of both energy and strength Troy along with Emma took out a group of the loogies on their own.

"Good job guys," Jake commended.

"Yeah!" said Gia.

"But we're not done yet!" Troy said turning his attention back over to Dizcord.

"And I'm no one hit wonder…" the Warstar crackled.

Troy lifted his dragon-sword in the air stepping in the center of the team.

"Oh yeah we'll show you! C'mon on guys!"

"**EARTH DEFENDERS NEVER SURRENDER**!" the team called in unison.

"**POWER RANGERS MEGAFORCE**!"

Dizcord released a series of shots at the team. With their morale going strong along with the surge of energy and strength each them used their weapon with them all taking a shot at Dizcord. Once again they all took aim at the Warstar combining the powers of the sky, land and sea striking down the Warstar. On Troy's command they bought their weapons together forming the megaforce blaster. They charged up the blaster with their sky, land and sea elemental cards taking aim at the staggering Warstar.

"**DYNAMIC VICTORY CHARGE**!"

Vrak watched haplessly from the balcony as the Power Rangers destroyed Dizcord. Vrak sighed, summoning the Zombats his undead minions.

"The show's over yet rangers!"

"Zombats go!" he ordered.

On his command the swarm of poisonous one-eyed creatures attached themselves to Dizcord reviving him.

"I've hit the big time at last!" Dizcord said.

"Dizcord this is your _last_ encore. Finish the rangers!" Vrak ordered darkly.

He stepped away heading back into his ship. He wasn't going to stick around to see whether or not Dizcord was going to defeat the rangers.

"Let's go…" Troy said about to pulling out their dragonzord card.

"First we have to thank you two," Noah said.

"You came up with the plan that saved us," Gia chirped.

He turned to Emma. "It was all her doing…"

"You're singing made the difference."

"Thanks Troy!" Emma chirped giving him a high-five.

"Now let's go."

Troy and the others pulled out their respective zord cards.

"And finish the job." Troy called as he and the others summoned their zords and forming the Gosei Great Megazord…

* * *

Vrak swiftly turned away from the viewing screen peering at Creepox. He could hear the mantis in the corner snickering at the Power Rangers defeat of Dizcord.

"Admiral…regrettably Dizcord is no longer composing…instead he's decomposing."

"I misjudged his powers…and…" Admiral Malkor said stepping closer to Vrak. "Overestimated your ability to defeat _those_ Power Rangers!"

Vrak turned away letting out a long frustrating sigh.

"Now as for you!"

He turned to Creepox.

"Yes sir!" Creepox bowed.

"I'll rip those rangers to shreds…just say the word!"

"Stand down Creepox."

"WHAT?!"

"First we must formulate a fool-proof plan…"

He stepped away from Admiral Malkor growling in protest.

"Silence!"

"There will be no more mistakes from either of you!" Admiral Malkor bellowed stepping away from the two of them.

Vrak shook his head, sighing. He couldn't believe that his fool proof plan had completely fallen through.

"So much for all your talk and planning!" Creepox mumbled.

"What was that?!" Vrak snapped.

Despite the rangers victory all was not lost, at least he was able to gather more information on the rangers, and with this data he will somehow use it to crush them. Vrak turned his attention back over towards the viewing screen. He turned hearing footsteps, and glanced back and saw that he was alone. Vrak was tempted to go spy on Creepox but at the same time he wanted to gain back Admiral Malkor's favor. He began feverishly typing some codes into the computer continuing on his search on the source that sustained the rangers along with researching the Harwood County's coastal regions...

* * *

The next day the guys decided to head over to Ernie's after school.

After the team's long battle with Dizcord they all decided to head over to Ernie's for some rest and relaxation.

Jake let out a long sigh leaning back in his chair.

"What?!" he asked innocently looking around the table.

Troy and the others let out a collectively moment of laughter.

"Jake…Jake…" Gia chuckling.

He turned to her with a big grin. Gia rolled her eyes turning her attention over to Emma.

"Emma…" Noah started turning to her. "With all the craziness with that battle…I forgot to say you're an amazing singer."

"Yeah…seriously," Jake added.

Troy peered over at Emma, she smiled coyly.

"No…seriously you are," Jake replied with laughter.

She turned to Troy. "I think all our teamwork saved the day."

Troy smiled glancing around at all his friends. "We do all make a great team," Troy said.

"Definitely," Gia said.

"Right!" Noah commented.

"Hey guys?!"

"Hey Kris!" Gia said.

"Hey girl!" Jake called.

"How's it going…long time no see," Noah said.

"I've been good…just dealing with work and school…" Kristal said with laughter.

Troy peered at Kristal, they locked eyes, he smiled, and she let out a wink. Troy leaned back in his chair. He was happy that things had subsided between their encounter at school the other day.

"Whatcha got there?" Emma asked.

"I have some sweet treats for you guys."

"Sweet!" Jake cried rubbing his hands together.

"Thanks girl!" Gia said.

"Awesome!" Emma called with glee.

"Appreciate it," Noah said.

"It's all good guys," she said placing one of the treats in front of everyone.

She sled one of the ice cream filled sweets over to Troy.

"Thanks," he said.

She smiled turning her attention back over to everyone.

"Can I get you guys anything else?"

"No…I think we're…good…" Jake said emptying a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.

"No…girl I think we're good," Gia said.

"Hey Ernie," Emma said taking a sip of ice cream.

"Ernie something wrong?" Kristal asked stepping aside.

"No…no…I just wanted to know if you guys heard that concert yesterday?" he asked eagerly.

"We…were just talking about that," Gia snickered glancing around the table.

Emma chuckled.

Troy sighed honestly he was trying to erase all memories of their battle with Dizcord and his terrible music. If it wasn't bad enough that the terrible music caused both him and Emma to lose their focus in battle but it fueled that on and off again nagging migraine. Luckily, last night Troy was able to catch a few hours of sleep and surprisingly he didn't recall having any night terrors.

"It was the most glorious music ever!" Ernie crooned.

Troy shook his head, not understanding how anyone could have possibly enjoyed that screeching music that Dizcord created. He shrugged, different stokes for different folks he supposed.

"The most awesome singing and tunes that I've ever heard," Ernie cried with glee.

Noah, Gia and Jake chuckled at Ernie's enthusiasm.

"Luckily…I managed to record some yesterday!"

Troy stared at Ernie, was he serious?

He had to be joking.

Ernie pulled out a remote control from his apron aiming it behind him. Suddenly the yogurt shop was flooded with the deafening metallic sounds. Troy and the others gripped their ears. He clutched his head; his temples started throbbing with pain.

"Ernie seriously?!" Kristal cried cuffing her ears.

Ernie stepped away and appeared to be dancing back toward the front counter. Troy watched as some of the other patrons hurried out of the shop.

"Guys!" Jake cried nodding towards the door.

"Not again!" Emma cried.

Jake stood hurrying out of the shop, with Gia draping an arm around Emma gliding her out of the shop with Noah quickly following their lead. Troy glanced over at Kristal; she was still cuffing her ears.

She stepped over to Troy, "Let's head out too…"

"Are you sure you can leave?"

"Are you kidding this music is driving me insane!"

On that note he and Krystal skirted out of the yogurt out into the quiet mall food court joining Gia and the others.

"Finally peace and quiet," Emma said leaning against Gia.

"Right," Gia commented.

"What was the deal with that?!" Jake said.

Kristal sighed. "I don't know but I told Ernie if played that stuff again I'm totally going to quit," she quipped shifting her hands on her hips.

Troy shook his head. The music had started riling up that migraine again. With the pain swirling around inside his head, Troy decided that maybe perhaps he should head on back home to clear his head.

"Guys…I think I'm going to head out."

"Why Troy something wrong?" Emma asked.

He glanced at his watch. "I should get on home…"

"Oh okay…" Jake said.

"Sorry guys…" he said with a shrug.

"It's cool…man…" Noah said placing a hand on his shoulders.

"Catch up with you guys later," he said throwing up a hand.

He turned his attention over to Kristal. They locked eyes. Troy grabbed one of her hands.

"I'm really sorry about…the other day..."

She sighed. "It's cool…I guess…" she said rolling eyes.

"No really…I just…" he trailed off.

"Troy…I said _it's_ okay…"

He sighed, "I'll call you later…"

"Okay…"

He stepped away making his way through the crowds of people gathered at the food court. He glanced back at his friends; they all seemed bewildered by his sudden departure.

Troy let out a long sigh slipping out of Harwood County Mall.


	13. Vrak's Malicious Intent

Author's Notes: I took elements from "_Who's Crying Now_" Megaforce episode to write this chapter. The rivarly between Vrak, Creepox and Troy is coming to fruition.

* * *

Vrak's Malicious Intent

"Vrak my patience for both you and Creepox is waning…"

Admiral Malkor stepped away from his hyperbaric chamber turning to Vrak. "I want those pesky Power Rangers destroyed now!" he bellowed waving a winged arm.

Vrak bowed, "I understand Sir."

He stepped out of Admiral Malkor's chamber. He let out a long sigh. Admiral Malkor had resigned himself to chamber since the Power Rangers defeat of Dizcord, one of his favorite Warstars. He had summoned him to discuss strategies that they could use to get rid of the Power Rangers. The Power Rangers were a constant thorn in their side since their discovery of planet Earth. Prior to discovering this planet, they had moved through the universe conquering other planets and species along their way. They believed that this planet would be no different from the others. Everything was going according to plan till the colored-coded fiends named the Megaforce Power Rangers showed up. Since then they have constantly thwarted all their attempts at total annihilation and conquering of Earth.

Vrak wringing his fist high into the air there had to be a way for them to defeat those rangers. Then it hit him that the key to defeating the rangers was finding out who sustains them. That's it they needed to find the source of who was aiding them, because after-all the rangers were mere humans that were granted extraordinary super powers.

Another thought crossed Vrak's mind, what if he could send for help from some creatures from his home planet?

He had the perfect group of creatures in mind that could help them in their defeat of the Power Rangers. This group would not only help them but they were the perfect faction that could aid the Warstars.

The toxic beast squad.

Vrak had them in mind since he started his research on dissecting the coastal regions of Harwood County. In his research he saw that humans produced a thing called pollution and this pollution thing was becoming growing threat. He saw as an ideal opportunity to turn something that the humans themselves produced to help destroy their own planet. But until he could come up with a plausible plan he needed to satiate Admiral Malkor or at least keep him at bay. As he rounded the corner he saw his cohort the winged mantis Creepox. It appeared that he was in lost thought, while peering into the atmosphere at Earth. Vrak saw this as the perfect opportunity to let out some of his frustration and he knew just the thing that would get Creepox all riled up.

"Admiral Malkor is growing impatience…" he said stepping inside the main headquarters of the Mothership-Invader, "so what are you going to do Creepox?"

"Are you sure you're up to the challenge?" he continued.

"What do you think?!" he sneered.

Vrak chuckled, "I think you've had the chance to take out the red ranger…but _weren't_ strong enough," he taunted stepping over to Creepox.

"I am!"

"Very well…I look forward to seeing how you make the next battle against the rangers different then the last."

"How dare you?!" Creepox cried lifting up an armed barb, "I will crush the rangers…I'll show you how strong I am!"

"Then get to it."

Creepox let out a long sighing growling stepping out of the main headquarters. Vrak chuckled, that was just the reaction he was expecting from the egotistical, impetuous Warstar. Now that his plan had been into set into motion he could spend some time continuing his research on both the Power Rangers and the coastal regions of Harwood County...

* * *

Creepox stepped through the hallway of the Mother-Invader. He was seething over the conversation he just had with Vrak.

How dare he have the nerve to imply that he was too weak to defeat the Power Rangers?

That dim-witted fool who was he to say that his attempts to defeat the rangers were futile. As Creepox recalled so far none of his or Admirals Malkor's plans or Warstars have succeeded either. After the rangers defeat of the blow-hard Dizcord, he didn't see nor hear that much from Admiral Malkor who had resigned himself back to his chamber. He didn't understand or care to figure out why he was spending so much time inside the chamber. It was good actually, it meant less blunt on him and besides it gave him more time to continue with his own plan with the toxic beast Dream Snitcher to defeat the Power Rangers and conquering the planet. In order for his plan to succeed he needed to divide the rangers forces and he would continue doing so by defeating their leader the red ranger.

"I'm going to make Vrak eat his words…"

"Both he and those _Power Rangers_ think I'm fool but this time…" he said rising up an armed barb, "everyone is in for a _very_ big surprise!" he snorted with laughter...

* * *

Creepox stepped into the mouth of the cave. He covered his face the stench was overwhelming.

"Gah!" he said stepping though the rising smoke swirling around the small cave.

He stepped over to the velvet worm toxic beast. He was stirring the large ladle inside the black cauldron. Creepox watched him sprinkle something inside the cauldron, shots of steam began rising from the pot.

"Dream Snitcher?"

"Yes?"

"I need that spell of yours to become stronger."

"But…this is one of the strongest hysteria spells that I've ever brewed."

Creepox stepped over to the Dream Snitcher raising a barb to his face, "Look…I said I want a stronger spell now! Or you'll find yourself on the end of this!"

The toxic beast huffed turning his attention back over the brew. He lit some candles, filing the cave with a rich orange glow. Dream Snitcher pulled out a small vital of oil, dropping some into the dancing flames. Creepox glanced around the cave feeling the intense heat rising from the flames. Creepox shuddered that strange aura that he felt before was filing the cave. The toxic beast lifted up his arms to the dancing flames chanting...

"_Evil spirits of turmoil and strife._

_Bring Troy Burrows nights with nothing but fright._

_I command you to shut off all his might. _

_And in these restless dreams he will not find any meanings._

_Just nightmares only worthy of terrors and screaming_."

Creepox stepped away from Dream Snitcher covering his nose. He couldn't take the horrid fragrant that was filling the air around them. The toxic beast continued chanting the phrase making the flames raise higher and higher.

"Gah…Dream Snitcher!"

He turned to Creepox. "You said you wanted to a stronger spell, did you not?"

Creepox growled, "All I know this spell against the red ranger better work…because he is trump card for defeating those wrenched Power Rangers!"

Dream Snitcher continued pouring more of the sweet-smelling oil against the flames, while stirring the brew inside the large black cauldron. Creepox slowly crept out of the cave. He growled striking the ground with one of his armed barbs. He was growing terribly impatient but he knew that if he were to defeat the red ranger he needed to give Dream Snitcher time to carry out his spell.

"Soon red ranger you will be mine!"

* * *

"I got you now red ranger!"

"Let me go you cockroach!"

Troy felt Creepox's grip tighten around his neck. Troy no longer felt the ground beneath him, as he struggled trying to break free of Creepox's grip. The mantis lifted Troy tossing him in the air like some discarded old rag-doll. Troy tumbled to the ground, in searing pain. Without a moment to spare, Troy quickly gathered back to his feet just in time to fend off one of Creepox's on-coming attacks. With his mega blaster in hand aiming to shoot, Troy launched forward, his attack was quickly thwarted by one of Creepox's armored barbs.

Before, Troy even gotten a chance to spring another attack; Creepox swiped a barb at him. The strike sent Troy tumbling to the ground. As he tried gathering his composure, a blinding flash struck him with an intense ferocity. He fell to ground, Troy sucked a deep breath trying to focus his mind and not lose his cool in this battle. Creepox slowly stepped forward, and without a moment to share Troy whipped out his morpher, and his dragonsword battle card.

"Summon battle gear!"

Troy raised his dragonsword high in the air charging at Creepox with all the might and power he could muster. He and Creepox exchanged blows back and forth.

"This is pitiful!" Creepox sneered as he struck Troy with one of his armored barbs.

Troy raised his sword blocking his attack.

"Is this all you got red ranger?!" Creepox snorted.

Troy gripped the hilt of his sword, feeling the mounting pressure from Creepox's barb. Feeling a sudden surge of strength Troy broke free from Creepox's hold.

"Ahhhhh!" Troy cried charging forth.

The clicking and clashing of sword against barb echoed inside Troy's head as he and Creepox engaged in combat. Troy charged forth, missing his target, Creepox struck him taking advantage of the opportunity. Not letting the mantis take another open hit on him Troy quickly lunged forward raising his sword.

"Oh no you don't!" Creepox cried kicking Troy in the chest.

Startled and stunned he fell the ground, unable to regain his composure.

"There is no reason to continue this fight, red ranger."

"Here, I thought you were stronger than this!"

Clearly disgusted Creepox turned away from Troy.

"I am strong and I'm going to prove it when I send back under the rock you crawled from!"

Troy slowly sat up trying to regain his strength.

"Gah! Take this red ranger!"

"Meteor shots!"

Troy watched helplessly as reign of firestorm of meteors came flying towards him. He slowly tried backing away from the imminent danger, trying to think of way to escape. Without thinking Troy pulled out his morpher, and one of his battle cards.

"Defense-storm,"

"Activate!"

He held the morpher forward as a wall of wind spun forward. The fire and wind whipped and clashed against one another. Troy slowly stumbled back to his feet peaking over the cliff's edge.

"I don't know how much longer I can hold this…"

Suddenly a strong gust of wind and fire slammed into Troy. Losing his footing the force sent him tumbling off the cliff's edge. A loud screamed escaped his throat as he fell through the cold, thick air.

Demorphing back to his civilian form Troy landed hard against the ground below.

"Creepox…"

Troy looked up and saw him peaking over the cliff's edge. He was trying to fight the searing pain coursing through his body. Troy let out a long sigh unable to fight the pain and numbness coursing through his body. Creepox's malicious gloating was the last thing Troy heard as he slipped off into dark unconsciousness...

* * *

"What the...?!"

Troy sat up his bed clutching his head. Breathing hitched in his throat, feeling the sweat clinging to his body and his heart racing Troy rocked back and forth trying to make sense of the night terror.

"I don't understand…" he looked over the dream catcher wrapped around his wrists.

Troy cupped his head in his hands. "I've had this dream before..." Troy didn't understand what the deal was with this one particular dream involving him and Creepox fighting one on one. Troy clutched his throbbing head it was pounding like no body's business.

"Why…do I keep having these weird dreams?" he said sitting up staring blankly at his alarm clock...

* * *

_The next day_

* * *

"Troy don't forget to finish reading that chapter…"

"I won't…"

"Later Troy," Kristal called waving.

"Later."

Troy watched Kristal till she disappeared in the crowd of students mingling in the hallways. He sighed. Those elusive night terrors had kept Troy up for most of the night; he didn't get a wink of sleep and Troy was even more determined not to let that interrupt his studies or his ranger duties. Troy figured since he had a free period he could spend some time reading the chapter that was due for his English Literature. He had planned reading it this morning but by the time Troy finally drifted off to sleep it was morning already and he barely had enough time for his daily run and to catch breakfast all before school started. He shifted his backpack on his shoulders as he opened his book making his way over to study hall...

Troy rounded a corner peaking up from his reading. Coast was clear he continued down the hallway reading his novel. He was so engrossed in his reading that he failed to see the two teenagers standing in front of him.

"Sorry…" Troy said turning his attention back over to his novel.

He tried moving passing them but they continued blocking his way. That was strange, Troy glanced up peering at both wondering what the deal was with them.

"Well…if it isn't the new kid…" the taller one with blonde hair called.

Troy sighed, he knew how this was going, ignoring them he turned away trying to evade the obnoxious bullies.

"Oh no…you going somewhere?!" the blonde haired boy sneered stepping in front of him.

Troy could feel his anger growing inside, he decided to fight it by keeping his composure, getting into a fight was one of the last things Troy wanted. He remained quiet staring pensively at the boy in front of him.

"You know what we call new kids around here? Fresh meat…" the boy taunted.

This dude couldn't be serious, Troy knew that he could take him out faster than he could realized what was going on but this kid and his and burly sidekick were not worth his time or the trouble. But as Troy continued to move his attempts to distance himself from the bullies were constantly thwarted.

"Awwww, what's wrong? You're gonna cry?" he teased.

His burly partner in crime started chuckling. Troy didn't understand what or why they had decided to single him out and try to pick on him but he figured the best way to get them off his back was to stand tall and proud and put on his poker-face and play them at their own game.

"Take a good look…you see any tears?" Troy said very-matter-of-fact, staring the blonde-haired boy right into his eyes.

After a couple of moments of intense stare down between the two of them, the bully turned away from Troy.

"C'mon…" the blonde called snapping his fingers at his burly friend.

Both bullies seemed both startled and taken back by Troy's stoic and unassuming demeanor towards them.

"This _chump_ is boring me."

He glanced up and down at Troy before turning away continuing down the hallway. Small sigh of relief washed over him with the situation between the bullies being abated he could finally head on over to study hall. Just as Troy was heading that way he remembered that he needed his study notes, good thing his locker was nearby.

"Can you believe those bullies?" Emma said as both she and Noah made their way over to him, "someone should teach them a lesson."

Their presence surprised him; he hadn't realized that they had been there watching the entire time.

"How do you do it Troy?"

Troy peaked over at Noah from inside his locker wondering what he was getting at.

"How do you stay so calm?"

He shrugged, "They didn't bother me," Troy said placing his backpack inside his locker.

Troy wished he could tell both Emma and Noah that it actually did bother him how people they just decided to pick on him simply because he was the new kid in school, but that would open up a floodgate into Troy's past and that was certainly not something he cared to divulge to them now and besides there were others things on Troy's mind now like finding how why he was having all those weird dreams and night terrors. Some commotion from other end of the hallway stirred Troy from his internal thoughts. There he saw those same two bullies this time they had managed to find a victim to prey upon.

"Hey give that back!"

"What you're going to cry…" he said shaking the small yellow container in the kid's face.

"Crybaby…" he teased.

"Wait…I think he's really upset…here…" the blonde-haired bully said slowly handing over the container.

"Sike!" he yelped with laughter pulling it out of the kid's grasp.

"Man…looks like those bullies are at it again," Noah said shaking his head.

"Those guys need to be taught a serious lesson," quipped Emma.

Troy had it that was enough, Emma was right those two bullies seriously needed a lesson in respect. He stepped over to the commotion grabbing the bully's hands. He started squeezing his hand applying more and more pressure with each squeeze.

"Just because you're bigger…doesn't mean you can pick on him…or even this bug…" he said taking the container from his hand, "no matter how small everything deserves respect…" Troy remarked letting go of his hand.

"Whatever freak show!" the bully said as he and the other boy disappeared through the crowd of gathered students.

He handed the boy back the container asking him about the small black insect inside.

"It's a Halladale click beetle…it's really rare."

"Thank you."

The bullied boy stepped away from Troy with his prized possession. Troy smiled feeling both happy and proud. Who said you needed super natural powers to be a hero to someone.

"Cool."

Troy felt a slight reassurance it made him feel really good knowing that he had helped someone deal with bullies as they were once a constant strain of stress for him. On that note, he continued down the hallway over to study hall...

* * *

Creepox stomped a foot on the ground causing it to quake around the vicinity. He was growing incredibly inpatient with Dream Snitcher's spell over the red ranger. He shouldn't have relied on such tactics anyways, brute force was the way to go to go about it and get things done. With that being said, he had come to learn that if you wanted something done right you needed to do it yourself. He went back inside the cave scolding the velvet worm beast for being slow and cursing him for his ineptness to cast his spell. Creepox decided the best way to get the red ranger's attention was to go into the city and cause panic and terror. That would not only draw out the red ranger but the rest Power Rangers.

"You're mine now red and once I destroy you and your colored-coded friends…both Vrak and Admiral Malkor will bow down to me!" Creepox bellowed with a sinister growl...

Creepox stepped inside one of the local parks he had taken notice of how congregated it was. He was sure that would come in contact with many humans.

"Gah…" he cried swiping his armed barb, "time to find some weakling humans…that will draw the rangers' attention."

Creepox took a sniff swiftly turning the smell of human blood and fear filled his senses.

"You!" Creepox called spotting three human boys, "yes cry you're howling shall draw out the rangers…" he said stepping over to two of the boys.

He could feel it their fear, it was such an adrenaline rush to feed off the human's fear. This was what Creepox had been craving, the sweet sounds of human fear and misery.

"I'm here to find the best your planet has got."

"First…I'll warm-up with you," he scrawled moving in closer to the frightening humans.

"Please don't hurt us…" they pleaded.

"Here you can all our lunch money…" cried the burly human.

Creepox didn't understand the nonsense the humans were spewing but he was happy to see the intense fear in their eyes. He had heard enough it was time to show the human what real fear was.

"Leave them alone?!"

Startled Creepox ceased his attack.

"Who dares challenge me?!" Creepox called hoping it would be one of the Power Rangers.

His excitement deflated when he turned to see it was just another puny human.

"Just because you're bigger doesn't mean you can pick on them!"

"What?!"

Was this little boy seriously trying to challenge the almighty Creepox?

The puny boy looked like he could barely harm a fly let along take him on.

"How wrong you are…you're just another _worthless_ human who needs to learn the superiority of insects!" he growled with fury.

Creepox was surprised that the small boy continued standing his ground as he approached him. He didn't show the same staunching fear the other boys had which surprised him.

"Allow me to teach you that lesson…" he said slowly stepping over to boy, "you're not running…" he cried rising up a barb.

Creepox felt sorry for the boy, he's so-called fearlessness would be his demise and this he was sure would definitely draw out the Power Rangers.

"Little human you're either brave…or a fool!"

He watched the boy tumble to the ground. Now was his chance to get take down the silly foolish boy. As he raised his barb high into the air he could sense the boy's panic and fear rising.

The words "Back off!" were all Creepox heard as he tumbled to the ground.

Startled and stunned he stood back to his feet.

"That's the last kid you're going to threaten!"

"Good, you've come to their aid…just as I'd planned!"

He looked up and saw both the yellow and black Power Rangers standing before him, looked like his plan to draw out the rangers was had succeeding after-all.

"Gia get him out of here," instructed the black ranger.

"Once the rangers fall…all the other worthless humans are next!"

Without another moment's hesitation Creepox lifted up a barb taking aim at the black ranger. He saw this as a befitting opportunity to get rid of two of rangers; this would surely draw the red ranger out into battle seeing his comrades' demise...

* * *

"You two have no chance against my strength!" Creepox sneered striking both the black and yellow ranger with one of his armed barbs.

"You're strong but that doesn't mean you're going to win," the yellow ranger said holding her tiger claw.

"Wrong again!" He said striking her down.

He turned and saw the black ranger coming towards him with his axe.

"You're going down just like any other bully!"

Creepox chuckled, holding his barb against his axe.

"Think again!"

He pushed back the black ranger striking him with his other armed barb. Both rangers tried taking aim at Creepox but he struck both of them down.

"The strong take from the weak," he sneered, "that's how it's always been and that's how it always will be!"

"Not here…not with us…" the black ranger said.

Creepox glanced at him, wondering why he wouldn't just give up and stay down. The rangers both got back to their feet trying to fight him, but Creepox thwarted both of their attempts to strike him. Taking advantage of the rangers' weaken and stunned state, Creepox saw this as his chance to show the rangers the full extent of his powers.

"This is what strength is for," Creepox said gathering his galactic energies.

"METEORS SHOTS!" he bellowed firing a massive ball of fire towards the two rangers.

Both rangers stood no chance at blocking his attack, the shot struck them so hard that it demorphed them back to their civilian forms. As he approached both rangers he could feel the panic and see the fear in their eyes right before they both passed out.

"Two down two more to go!" he sneered, "attacking the city should do the trick," Creepox turned away from the fallen rangers making his way out of the abandon old warehouse.

So far so good looks like his plan for drawing out the rangers was coming to full fruition. Once he drew out the other three he could finally take his revenge on the red ranger. He had a bone to pick with him, Creepox was determined as ever to finish what they started and to pay him back for that little stunt he pulled during the fight against Dragonflay...

* * *

Troy gripped his head. That nagging headache started flaring up again. He leaned against his locker. His head had started bothering him during lunch time. So he was hoping by the time school was over that it would have subsided by now. What gives, Troy couldn't understand why this nagging headache wouldn't go away or what was triggering it. He decided the best course of action would be for him to head on home, that way he could finish up his homework and get some rest.

"Troy?!"

"Huh?" he called looking up and seeing both Emma and Noah.

They both had pensive expressions on their faces.

"Troy…where have you been?" Noah asked huffing.

"Guys…what's going on?"

"Troy didn't you get…?" Emma said leaning in closer, "master Gosei's message?"

Troy shook his head.

"Gosei said that he and Tensou had caught wind one of the Warstars attacking people over in Harwood County Park."

Troy felt his heart sink into his stomach. "Oh…no that's not good."

"Troy…how come you didn't get their message?" Emma questioned.

"I…should have…" Troy said reaching inside his jacket pocket, "Oh…no…" he trailed off.

"What is it Troy?" Noah asked.

"I don't have my morpher…"

"What?!" Noah said, "Did you leave it somewhere?"

"No…I think I may have…" he trailed off, turning his attention to his locker.

Troy dug around inside his locker, there inside of backpack was his morpher. "There…found it!" he announced.

"Good…" Emma sighed.

"Guys we should hurry on over to the park," Noah said.

"Yeah…before anyone else gets hurt," said Emma.

"Right," Troy said sprinting ahead of them both.

He was upset with himself, for leaving his morpher behind like that, it was not like Troy to be so irresponsible.

"Guys…let's hurry!" he called.

There was no time to lose...

* * *

As they approached the all too familiar forests that Troy frequented he was trying his best to feign that nagging headache.

"Guys be on alert," he ordered as they cautiously stepped through the area.

They looked around; there was no one around looks like they had gotten there too late.

"Wasn't this area Gosei said the monster attack occurred?"

Noah nodded stepping between him and Emma.

He started wondering where Gia and Jake where, there were nowhere in sight. Troy started wondering if they had received the message too and found out where the monster's next targets were.

"Where's the attack?" Emma asked.

"Gosei…where the monster?" Noah asked pulling out his morpher.

"It's in the area where Jake and Gia are."

"Thanks."

"Where are they?" Troy asked glancing around the vacant park.

"Jake…Gia…can you read me?"

"Hello…"

No response from the other end. All Troy could hear was what sounded like white noise coming from the other end.

"Nothing…" Noah cried in frustration.

"I have a really bad feeling about this," Emma said.

So did Troy that was definitely not like neither one of them to not answer their call. Troy could feel panic rising inside his stomach. Fighting the panic rising inside of him, Troy felt the best course of action they could take was to just stay calm and look for them.

"Guys…if they're here we'll find them," Troy reassured.

After-all Gosei said that there were in the area, so that meant that they couldn't be too far away from this location.

"Let's go."

Troy sprinted ahead leading the way out of the park in search of them.

"I think I can triangular their coordinates..." Noah stated.

"Good…that will make searching for them easier" Troy said.

There was no time to lose, as Troy didn't know what to expect when they found them but he was hoping that something bad hadn't happened to their friends...

* * *

The search for their comrades led them over to nearby warehouse district. Troy clutched his belly feeling the panic rising.

"Guys we are getting closer."

"Good," Emma said.

"They should be right in here," Noah said pointing over to an open warehouse.

"Oh no…Jake…Gia!" Emma said, "guys are you okay?" she asked as both she and Noah ran to their aid.

Troy stopped dead in tracks peering at his battered friends. Wondering both who and what would have caused such harm to them.

"What happened?!"

"No…no don't get up," Emma said to Jake, "you're banged up pretty badly."

"You okay?" Jake asked turning to Gia.

She nodded, struggling to hold herself up.

"Creepox…he just left…"

Troy felt a strong knot form inside his stomach at the sound of his name.

"He must have thought we were done for…"

"We almost were…" Gia said turning to Troy, "he's stronger than ever before…he's on a rampage and gone to attack the city."

This was not good news at all. Troy didn't understand Creepox's motivates for attacking innocent people. Then it hit him, that Creepox was springing a trap for them, by trying to draw the rangers out into battle. Troy shook his head, looks like they had fallen right into his trap. He let out a long sigh; this was looking like one fight that he couldn't avoid.

"Emma stay and take care of them. Noah you're with me," Troy ordered.

He thought the best course of action to take was to let both Jake and Gia recover from their injuries and have Emma stay here and watch over them and protect them while using Noah's knowledge of the triangular positioning to help him find Creepox. There was no time to lose; he rushed out of the warehouse with Noah trailing close behind him.

"Troy give me a second to find Creepox's location."

Troy nodded.

"I think I found them, we should head this way…" Noah said pointing towards the city's edge.

"Let's go!"

"Right behind you."

Ignoring both the throbbing pain inside his head and the knot of panic Troy pushed into a sprint making his way through the warehouse district over towards the edge of the city.

Troy's determination was helping him fight the pain as he was determined to make Creepox pay for hurting his friends...

**TBC**


	14. Creepox's Last Stand

Creepox's Last Stand

Creepox stepped over towards the edge of the cliff growling with delight. His plans thus far had gone exactly as he planned. Now it was time to carry out the next phrase of his plan. An assault on the city should do the trick. He was sure that this would draw out the red ranger. Creepox knew that by now he had probably found his badly battered friends inside the dusty old warehouse.

"This planet should have been broken in half like a twig long ago!"

"At last it has arrived…"

"THE DOWNFALL OF EARTH!" he bellowed.

Creepox began charging up his galaxy energies feeling the intensity of the heat he creating rising from the core of his being. Once he charged up all the energies he could muster he called released the massive balls of fire out into the air watching the beautiful flames as they fell to the earth consuming and scorching any and everything in its path. Creepox continued watching the glorious sight before him waiting in anticipation for his foes to show up and to give him the fight that he was craving for...

* * *

"Whoa!" Troy said feeling the earth rattling underneath his feet.

_What in the world was that_?

"Oh no!" Noah cried, "Creepox is attacking the city!"

Troy looked up seeing the sky lit with massive fire balls. The ground shook and rattled filling with smoke and debris as the fireballs collided with the earth. The knot in Troy's stomach grew tighter it as he thought about what Gia said about Creepox assaulting the city.

"C'mon… there's no time to waste…"

Fighting the pain coursing inside his head and the anxiousness swirling inside his body both he and Noah continued through the abandon warehouse district...

* * *

As they both made their way towards the city's edge Troy heard a faint unfamiliar echo inside his head. He shook it off and continued trekking through the thick underbrush.

"_Red…ranger_…"

There it was again, that same distant voice. Ignoring it Troy continued on.

"_Red…ranger_…"

Troy heard the voice again but this time it was a bit clearer. It sounded like someone Troy knew.

"_Red ranger…come out and fight me_!"

Troy stopped dead in his tracks glancing around the remote and desolate surroundings.

What in the world was going?

And who was this talking inside Troy's head?

"_Come out and fight me_!"

Troy's blood ran icy-cold when he realized who the voice belonged to.

Creepox.

What and how in the world was he inside Troy's head. Troy swallowed hard, feeling his head swelling with intense pain.

"Troy?!" Noah turned around stepping over to him.

"What's the matter?"

Troy stared through Noah.

"Troy…we have to go and stop Creepox…he's attacking the city…"

Troy fell to the ground unable to fight the pain coursing inside his head.

"Oh…no…" Noah cried.

He shut his eyes rocking back and forth. As he did so an image of the mantis Warstar filled the darkness inside his eyes.

"Go away!"

"What?!"

"_Come on and fight me_!"

Troy shuddered trying to shake off the image inside his head.

"_Red…ranger…where are you_?"

"Get out of my head!" Troy heard himself yelp.

"Troy…what's the matter?"

He looked up and saw Noah's pensive face just a few inches from his own.

"_Red ranger…are you afraid to come out and face me_?"

"No I'm not afraid of you!"

"Troy…would you please tell me what's going on with you?"

Ignoring Noah's terrified pleads Troy felt himself all his spirit and energy being drained. He clutched his head trying to fight the pain searing inside of it. It was too much, he felt like succumbing to the pain, if that was the only way to make it stop. Troy didn't understand where the sudden pain and fear was coming from. He slammed his fists into the ground feeling his will to go and fight slowly slipping away.

"Troy…I'm not too sure what's going on with you…but we have to go on and find Creepox…if we don't…this city…the world is done for…"

"I can't…"

"We are the only ones that are left in this fight and we can't let Creepox and the Warstars win. Just think about what he did back there to both Gia and Jake," Noah added.

"I…I…know…that…was…terrible…" he stammered.

"_Red ranger_…"

"Get out of my head!" he yelped.

Troy felt his breathing growing more and more shallow with each breath.

Was this it?

Was this really the end for Troy to go out like this hunching over in the dirt in searing pain?

The more Troy tried fighting the pain, and panic the more he was losing his will to continue the fight. Troy felt something heavy resting on his shoulders. He glanced up and saw Noah smiling. He stood to his feet holding out a hand.

"C'mon Troy I know you can fight whatever it is that you're going through…remember…"

"Earth's defenders never surrender."

Troy nodded. Noah was right. No matter what the cost Troy swore that he would not only fight to protect the world from evil but he would lead the Megaforce team in victory against any enemies that stood in their way of their mission. Fighting the pain coursing inside his being, Troy reached out for Noah's hand. Troy's body felt like it weighed a ton as he struggled to get back to his feet and to gain his composure.

"C'mon Troy we got some monster busting to do."

Troy nodded. Noah took the lead this time guiding him towards the edge of the city. Troy tried as best he could to push through the pain and the constant echo of Creepox's sinister gloating inside of his head...

* * *

As they approach the edge he could his heart racing inside his chest. Troy really wasn't all-that prepared for the fight that awaited them at the peak. Troy could feel the intensity the air pressure around them change as they rounded a sharp corner. Troy pushed his body into a sprint as he spotted him. There was Creepox standing with his back towards them. He was standing there as if he were anticipating their arrival.

"Enough Creepox…we're here!"

Troy took a stand he determined to fight through the pain and make Creepox pay for his hurting his friends and for his assault on the innocent people in the city. Troy knew that he was a fight that he couldn't avoid, so he would have to summon up the courage and moral to push through everything and defend both the world and his friends from Creepox and his malicious plans.

Creepox let out a long sinister growl.

"This is what you wanted is it?!" he called out to the Warstar.

"Figured out that part…didn't you?!" Creepox said turning to both him and Noah.

Troy felt his breathing growing shallower and deeper with his each and every breath.

"I've been waiting for another chance to face you!" Creepox pointed a barb towards Troy.

Troy shook his head he couldn't believe that this really was the true intent of his foul plan was to take his revenge by drawing him out into battle. It truly disgusted Troy to his core that Creepox was willing to hurt his friends and bring down his wrath to simply take revenge on him. Troy felt anger growing inside it was clashing against the panic, pain and anxiety. Troy took a deeper stance peering at his enemy.

"Ever since our last fight…when we battled before I was mopping the floor with you…but I got _cocky_ and that give you an opening that you were lucky enough to exploit…but that wouldn't happen this time…"

Troy gasped so this was the true intent behind Creepox's thirst for revenge to pay him back for the time he almost defeated him during their battle against Dragonflay.

"Maybe I'll keep you around long enough to _cry_ over your lost world," Creepox continued holding up a barb.

Troy sucked in a long deep breath.

"Make no mistake this world will belong to the insectiods…" Creepox clashed his barbs together laughing.

This was it Troy started feeling a rush of adrenaline coursing through his veins. It was time to show Creepox what really strength was on top of taking his own revenge against him. Troy pulled out his morpher and his transformation card. Noah stepped up following Troy's lead. He held out a hand.

"This fight is between just the two of us." Troy ordered.

"But…Troy…" Noah protested.

"Please…Noah…let me…handle this…" He pleaded glancing over at him.

Noah sucked in a long breath conceding to his order. He stepped back and out of Troy's line of vision. Troy opened his morpher sliding the Megaforce red transformation card inside.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" "

GO GO MEGAFORCE!"

"MEGAFORCE RED!" Troy called feeling the power of the dragon fusing together with his body together with the fury of the dragon wrapping his body into his red power suit...

* * *

Feeling a resurgence of strength and energy coursing his body Troy whipped out his megaforce blaster taking aim at Creepox.

"Pathetic!" Creepox cried blocking all his attempted shots.

Before Troy could even realize what was going on all he saw was the creepy mantis charging full speed towards him.

"Now's it's my turn…" he said kicking Troy, which sent him scrambling to the ground, "have a taste of what real power feels like!"

Troy threw out a punch, but missed the target and this left him exploited, Creepox taking advantage punched and kicked Troy sending him crashing down to the ground. As Troy struggled to get back to his feet he felt himself being lifted off the ground.

"I got you now red ranger!"

"Let me go you cockroach!"

Troy felt Creepox's grip tighten around his neck. Troy no longer felt the ground beneath him, as he struggled trying to break free of Creepox's grip. Troy felt Creepox's grip tighten around his neck the more he struggled to break free. The mantis lifted Troy tossing him in the air like some discarded old rag-doll. Troy tumbled to the ground, in searing pain. Without a moment to spare, Troy quickly gathered back to his feet just in time to fend off one of Creepox's on-coming attacks. With his mega blaster in hand aiming to shoot, Troy launched forward, but his attack was quickly thwarted by one of Creepox's armored barbs.

Troy smashed his fist against the ground feeling frustrated with his inability to take down Creepox.

"C'mon red…show me what you got!" he taunted.

With anger coursing through his veins Troy stood charging forth at Creepox with the ugly mantis once again managing to thwart all his attacks. Before, Troy even gotten a chance to spring another attack; Creepox swiped a barb at him. The strike sent Troy tumbling to the ground. As he tried gathering his composure, a blinding flash struck him with an intense ferocity. He fell to ground, Troy sucked a deep breath trying to focus his mind and not lose his cool in this battle. Creepox slowly stepped forward, and without a moment to share Troy whipped out his morpher, and his dragonsword battle card.

"Summon battle gear!"

His dragonsword was what the needed to help Troy match Creepox's speed and help Troy execute his attacks on the mantis.

Troy raised his dragonsword high in the air charging at Creepox with all the might and power he could muster. He and Creepox exchanged blows back and forth. All the while Troy was battling with Creepox he could but to think that he had seen and experienced this battle before. A moment of deju vu hit him. Troy shook himself out the daze, he looked up and all he saw was a large barb heading right at his visor.

"This is pitiful!" Creepox sneered as he struck Troy with one of his armored barbs.

Troy tumbled to the ground before he could realize what was going on Troy raised his sword just in time blocking his attack.

"Is this all you got red ranger?!" Creepox snorted.

The distraction had clearly caused Troy to lose his focus in the battle. Troy sucked in a long deep breath, determined not to let anything not even the pain coursing through his pain or his own thoughts and Creepox's relentless taunting distracting him from winning this battle.

Troy gripped the hilt of his sword, feeling the mounting pressure from Creepox's barb. Feeling a sudden surge of strength Troy broke free from Creepox's hold.

"Ahhhhh!" Troy cried charging forth.

The clicking and clashing of sword against barb echoed inside Troy's head as he and Creepox engaged in combat. Troy charged forth, missing his target, Creepox struck him taking advantage of the opportunity. Not letting the mantis take another open hit on him Troy quickly lunged forward raising his sword.

"Pathetic!" Creepox said kicking Troy in the chest, "it's time to end this once and for all!"

Startled and stunned he fell the ground, unable to regain his composure.

"I expected more from you…red ranger!"

Clearly disgusted Creepox turned away from Troy.

"I am strong and I'm going to prove it when I send back under the rock you crawled from!"

Troy slowly sat up trying to regain his strength.

"Gah! Take this red ranger!"

Troy slowly tried backing away from the imminent danger as he didn't know what Creepox had up his creepy sleeves.

"METEOR SHOTS!"

Troy watched helplessly as reign of meteors came flying towards him. He slowly tried backing away from the imminent danger, trying to think of way to get out of its path.

Before Troy could get back to his feet. He saw Noah morphed as the megablue ranger standing in front of him. What in the world was Noah doing, he had given him orders to stay out of their fight.

"Defense stream!"

"Activate!"

He slowly stood to his feet watching Noah as he held his morpher forward guiding the steady stream of water forward. The fire and water whipped and clashed against one another. Feeling the pressure of both the water and Creepox's meteor shots Troy slowly stumbled back to his feet peaking over the cliff's edge.

"I don't know how much longer I can hold this for…"

Troy wished that there was something he could do to help Noah but he was too busy trying to keep both himself and Noah from tumbling over the edge of the cliff. Outmatched by Creepox's strength a strong gust of water and fire slammed into both him and Noah. Losing his footing the force sent the both of them tumbling over the cliff's edge. A loud screamed escaped his throat as he fell through the cold, thick air. The impact of the crash caused both he and Noah to demorph back into their civilian form. Troy glanced up trying to see if Noah was okay. He was still moving so he took that as a good sign. With all the strength he could muster he slowly crawled over to his injured comrade.

Noah…if you hadn't block that shot…I would have been done for…"

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah…I'm fine…" Noah struggled.

Troy managed to get to his feet making his way over towards him. As Troy approached Noah it was clear that he was severely injured. He cried out in pain slumping to the ground.

"Don't worry I'll be sure to finish this fight." Troy reassured.

He stood to his feet peeking up at the edge of the cliff. Troy needed to quickly think of a plan something that he could use to get the better of the Warstar. It was clear that this was more than just a fight...it was a battle of wits and strategy. Then it hit him like a bolt of lightning. That in order for him to win this battle he would need to find a way to exploit Creepox's vulnerabilities just as he had done with Troy.

"Creepox is clearly driven by rage…" he turned back to Noah, "I can exploit that anger and use it against him."

Yes that was it that was just the strategy Troy needed to take down Creepox.

"Ahhhhhhh!"

"Troy…what's the matter?"

"_Red ranger…you're finished_!" Creepox's voice echoed inside his head.

He gripped his head feeling the ripples of pain churning away inside. Troy dropped down to his knees in agony.

"Get out of my head!"

Creepox's voice continued echoing inside his head as he sat there rocking back and forth.

"I need to get a grip on myself…this isn't the time to stand down…I have a fight to finish…"

Troy clenched his teeth together struggling to break free of Creepox's stronghold inside his head. He managed to lift himself back to his feet.

"Troy?!"

He turned and saw Creepox standing at the other end of the canyon a few feet away.

"I wish I could help…be careful…" Noah advised.

Standing strong and determined Troy wasn't going to let Creepox get the better of him this time. He geared himself up for a second round between himself and the ugly mantis.

"Enough already! Let's go!"

"Fight me!" Creepox demanded.

Troy clenched his fist together, he felt that anger and rage from before started coursing through his body. He pulled out his morpher.

"ITS MORPHIN TIME!"

"GO, GO MEGAFORCE!" He called transforming in the mega red ranger with his trusty dragonsword in hand charging full speed at his arch-nemesis...

* * *

Troy ran on a steep incline thwarting Creepox's attack just in the nick of time just as Troy thought he was gaining the upper hand, he swiped at Troy's feet and sent him tumbling off the incline.

"You wouldn't get away from me this time human!" Creepox bellowed.

Troy struggled to get back to his feet.

"Accept it and..." Creepox cried swiping an armored barb at Troy.

"Take what's coming to you!"

Once again feeling frustrated for losing his composure in battle. He looked up blocking with dragon sword Creepox's on-coming assault.

"Accept you winning…never!" Troy retorted.

But he was quickly struck down. The pain started shooting through his left arm. That was the same arm that those loogies and Creepox had struck during his night terrors. Troy shook himself of his daze, refocusing himself back on the battle; there wasn't any time for him to think about that, right now he needed to focus all his concentration on winning this battle...

* * *

Troy tumbled over the incline just out of harm's way just in time as he felt the impact of the missed meteor shot behind him. Troy decided that this would be a perfect opportunity to strike Creepox while he was trying to figure out where Troy had landed. The sounds of clicking and clashing echoed deep inside of Troy's head.

He was growing frustrated, how could exploit Creepox's rage and use it against him if he could barely manage to get close enough to attack him?

Troy knew that he couldn't let his frustrations or his anger get the best of him that would certainly cause him to lost focus in this battle. Troy mustered up all the strength he could leap high into the air. An aerial assault should do the trick. As Troy geared up to strike Creepox, he grabbed one of his legs tossing him back. Troy landed hard against the ground, with the impact knocking the breath out of him. Before Troy realized what was occurring he heard what Creepox yell out and saw a hail of fireballs heading straight towards him. The fireballs struck him hard with the impact demorphing him back to civilian form. Troy lied on the ground it felt like every part of his body was aching with pain. The pain was jarring inside his head. This was not good, not at all. This was certainly not the outcome Troy had anticipated.

What gives? Looks like Gia was right he was a lot stronger than before and he seemed more determined than ever to put an end to their rivalry. Troy needed to quickly think of a way that he could use that plan to exploit Creepox's rage and anger, but there would be no time to do so. He felt the ground rattling underneath him looking up startled he saw Creepox towering over him gearing up to strike him. Troy quickly reached for his sword blocking Creepox's armored barb.

"No strength left…no one to save you!" Creepox taunted pressing his barb into his sword.

Troy gripped his sword with both hands trying to thwart off Creepox's attack. Troy continued struggling with all his energy and strength to hold off Creepox. Determined not to let the mantis get the best of him.

"That's right…cry and beg as I destroy you! And then your world!" Creepox bellowed.

He could feel Creepox increasing the pressure against him. Troy sucked in a long deep breath, finding the strength deep inside of him to continue holding off Creepox's attack. A stab of pain struck his right temple. Troy cringed fighting hard to not let it distract him from Creepox. Suddenly a sharp pain struck his left temple.

Troy let out a long sigh of pain.

"_I got to fight this…no matter what the cost I have to win this fight_!"

Troy winced as he felt the beads of sweat dripping from his forehead.

"Cry for me…do it!" Creepox bellowed darkly hovering his free armored barb over Troy's head.

"Beg for mercy!"

Troy didn't dare to give in to Creepox's malicious gloating no matter how badly the pain was tearing away at him. Troy knew that if kept up the fight and didn't up he would be able to win this battle. Brains over brawl. No one was going to make Troy cry again…not ever if he could help it. Those days of being bullied, teased and made fun of were over.

"Take a good look do you see any tears?!"

"What?!" Creepox cried.

This clearly distracted Creepox as Troy felt his grip loosen up. He anchored Creepox's armored barb into the ground below and with a sudden rush of resolve and strength, Troy hopped back to his feet instantaneous morphing with his dragon sword in hand.

"Impressive…" Creepox said, "But you only delayed the inevitable!" Creepox howled.

Troy turned seeing Creepox charging towards him with his armored barb raised and ready to strike.

Troy lifted up his sword ready anticipating his next move.

* * *

Vrak slid out of his space ship transforming himself into his Earthly crustacean armor. He was curious to see up close the showdown between his cohort and the red Power Ranger. He had watched the dubious battle from inside the main hub of the Mothership-Invader. Vrak slowly stepped over to toward the edge of cliff. Chuckling, from what he had observed it seemed like the Creepox was actually gaining the upper hand on the red ranger and that truly surprised him. Either Creepox was really as strong as he claimed to be that or either the red ranger was much weaker than he had anticipated. He watched both the red ranger and Creepox standing apart from one another with each one seeming eager to strike the other. So it would seem that this was the final showdown between the two rivals.

"Just in time."

Either way this last move was going to determine the victor in this battle. Vrak didn't care who the victor was, although he was hoping that they would both take each other out so that would less work he had to do. Nonetheless his plan was coming into full fruition and he was rejoicing in the glory that he would be able to watch their destruction with his very own eyes...

* * *

Troy raised his sword high into the air feeling his heart thumping away heavily inside his chest. The air was heavy and wrought with so much tension that Troy could feel the crushing weight of it as he fought his way to stand strong and composed.

"Okay red ranger… let's see at last who is the truly the most powerful…!"

Troy sucked in a deep breath focusing all his concentration and energies and ignoring the sweltering pain coursing through his body. This was it final showdown between him Creepox. This final blow was going to decide the victor in this rivalry. Noise caught Troy's attention, while still focusing his attention on Creepox he caught a glimpse of his injured comrades out of his peripheral vision. Seeing his friends only made Troy's resolve to win this fight even stronger because he was determined to make Creepox pay for hurting them. Creepox let out a long, anger growl raising an armored barb. The mantis was growing impatience and from the looks of it he was gearing up to attack. Without another moment's hesitation Troy saw Creepox charging towards him. With all the strength and might Troy could muster he charged at Creepox. It was do or die from the moment on and there was no turning back. Remembering their mantra that _Earth's Defenders Never Surrender_ Troy surrendered himself to strength from the power of the all-mighty dragon.

Both he and Creepox leapt high into the air Troy charged forth and so did Creepox with them both striking one another simultaneously. A bright, blinding flash crackled through the air as Troy landed back to his feet. Troy had given the strike everything he had if that didn't finish him off…he stopped himself feeling determined to win no matter what the cause even if that meant his own demise.

He heard growling and yelping from a distance.

"No…Creepox wailed, "It can't be…me the mightiest of all insectiods fall to a weak human like you!"

Troy kept his composure upon hearing the explosive remnants of his opponent falling to his demise.

Troy let out a long sigh. He collapsed under his own weight demorphing back to his civilian form. His body had given out as it couldn't take anymore. Every inch of his body hurt to no end...it was pain that Troy had never felt before in all his life it even hurt to breath. Troy dug his hands into the dirt, trying to lift himself off the ground but no avail.

"Troy?!"

"Troy?!"

He lifted his head and saw his friends running to his aid.

"Guys…"

Troy felt himself slipping away as he was no longer able to fight pain, and fatigue coursing through his body; Troy succumbed to it slipping off into unconsciousness...

* * *

"Oh…this was certainly an unexpected turn of events…" Vrak chuckled from the cliff's edge.

He tis-tasked, "You had victory but assured Creepox…but let your anger give the ranger the opening that he needed to turn the tables…"

"You're a fool!"

"But we can use you one last time…" Vrak said summoning his Zombats.

He watched eagerly as his undead minions revived his cohort second life.

"Yes…am even stronger now!"

Vrak turned his attention over to the remaining Power Rangers he was curious to see what course of actions that they were planning to take without their leader. He watched the other four rangers morph. They spent some time talking among themselves and then he saw them teleport themselves into their mecha-machines leaving their leader along and unconscious in the middle of the canyon. Then an idea suddenly popped into Vrak's head. He jumped down from the edge making his way over towards the red ranger. Vrak lifted him up slinging him over his mechanical shoulders. He saw this as the perfect opportunity to try out some of his experiments and what better subject to test was one of the Power Rangers. So Creepox turned out to be useful after all he thought as he teleported back to his space ship with the unconscious Troy in tow...

* * *

Vrak finished strapping Troy's legs into the hyper-baric bed. Now that both his legs and arms were securely strapped in and no chance of him escaping, Vrak attached the sensors to his temples. Satisfied Vrak stepped away from the unconscious red ranger chuckling sinisterly as he made his way back over to the main-headquarters of the Mothership-Invader...

He stepped in front of the viewing scene and saw that Creepox was still battling the Power Rangers. Creepox faltered back crashing into some buildings. He quickly stood back to his summoning up his galaxy meteor shot Creepox's ultimate attack. He turned his attention over to the Power Rangers. They were in a new formation, something Vrak hadn't seen before. He was curious to see the outcome of this battle secretly hoping that once again they would take each other out. Creepox's fired several shots at the rangers but none of his attacks seem to faze their new formation.

In fact it would seem that the rangers were gaining the upper hand on Creepox which Vrak found quite amusing.

He watched the rangers pulled back their defenses, were they gearing up for their final attack?

Vrak turned his attention back over to Creepox. It would seem that he too was gearing up for his last attack. Creepox charged up his final galaxy meteor shot firing at the Power Rangers. He turned his attention over to them and saw an array of brightly-lit objects shooting rapidly towards Creepox. Their shots clashed head on in a toe to toe battle. Suddenly the rangers' shots force through striking Creepox.

"You may have won this battle rangers…but you wouldn't win the battle against the insectoids!" were the last words Creepox yelped exploding into oblivion.

Vrak snickered turning away from the viewing screen. Now that Creepox was out-of-the-way he now one step closer to taking to conquering both planet earth and taking over Mothership-Invader. This grand unexpected turn of events had given Vrak the perfect opportunity to start setting his plans into full motion.

TBC


End file.
